


假胎文学

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Diarrhea, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Violence, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 82,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 植入、怀孕、生产假胎的故事。（首发lofter: 甫河，请勿商用）
Relationships: 祖越琛&裘宁
Kudos: 32





	1. 第一话

**Author's Note:**

> 规整文章专用，感谢食用。

“咕噜噜……咕噜噜……”

裘宁难受地揉着肚子，但是肚子还是叫个不停。

“快泄出来……呃……呼……呼呼……”

是的，他又泄肚子了。自从他植入了假胎系统后，这已经是他一天内不知道第几次跑厕所了。天元企业出品的假胎系统的最大副作用就是对于肠子和消化道的蠕动速度加快，除此之外，孕吐反应也很严重，不过裘宁还没遇到过。尽管裘宁选择了最保守的一个月的假胎，腹中的异物感还是让他的肠子遭了不少罪。

好容易一轮泄肚过去，裘宁揉了揉一个多星期的微鼓小腹，拿起羊水注射器，找准位置扎了下去。

“唔……哈……”羊水的注入让他柔软的小腹逐渐变紧，摸着有些硬的小腹，裘宁满意地笑了。他找了一件微显腰身的衬衫，侧面勾勒出圆润的轮廓，出门上班去。

裘宁是一名大学讲师，别看他表面上仪表堂堂，心里却有点小癖好，而最近天元公司的新产品让他可以满足这点小癖好。

站在讲台上，裘宁一边读着PPT上的内容，一边忍不住揉着小腹。也许是早上羊水注射得有些多，他的小腹现在鼓的有些难受。

“老师今天是不是有些不舒服啊？你看看他老是揉肚子。”

“有可能，最近他经常揉，可能是胃炎吧。”

“那里是胃吗……算了算了，听课听课。”

教室里同学们交头接耳一阵，很快就专注听课了，毕竟他们的期末成绩可是抓在裘宁手里，没有人敢在课堂上大声讨论老师的个人问题。

祖越琛坐在座位上看着裘宁的举动，若有所思，眼睛里露出了奇异的光。是的，他也许不是个好学生，但在发现“同类”这件事上，他的嗅觉可是很敏锐的。自从第一天裘宁忍不住揉肚子开始，他就知道，老师和他是同类人。不过能不能让老师给他玩玩呢，他决定下课去碰碰运气。

下课了，裘宁急急地收拾教学的用具，准备抓紧去趟厕所。天知道，他又闹肚子了，能不在课上出丑得多亏了他的自制力。这个时候，他最不希望有同学过来问问题，但是事与愿违，一个高个男生向他走了过来。

“老师，请问您课下有时间吗？我有些地方课上没听明白。”

是的，来的男生正是祖越琛，他看着老师紧皱的眉头，心里流露出一丝兴奋。

“呃，同学，老师等下有些事，不如我们下次课课前给你解答一下。”

裘宁强忍着腹部的翻搅，挤出一个笑容，心下想赶快把他打发走。但是谁知那男生不为所动，甚至帮他搬着东西来到了办公室。

“呃……”裘宁忍不住呻吟出声，胃部也一阵翻滚。他暗道不好，孕吐怕是也要来了。

“老师，你看这个地方……”那男生的声音他全没听清，胃部和肠子仿佛搅在一起，疼的他几乎说不出话。

“老师你是不是肠胃不舒服？我送您去厕所吧！”那男生见裘宁面露痛苦，终于有了些眼力见儿，连忙扶着他进了厕所。裘宁给了男生一个感激的微笑，关上门后迅速一泻千里，却没看到男生脸上诡异的笑容。

“呵，果然是同道中人啊！”祖越琛笑得深沉，谁也不知道他起了什么坏心思。“老师的腰这样细，玩起来一定很好用。”他捏了捏手掌，决定不放过这个玩具。

“呃……嗯……啊！”此时厕所里的裘宁并不好受，肠子仿佛全部搅在一起，胃部好像有一只手在捏着，呕意就在嗓子眼，好像一不注意就会跑出来。

从隔间里出来，裘宁已经面露虚色，冷汗连连。他脚步虚浮地走到洗手台前，正想洗一把脸，鼓胀的腹部却撞上了坚硬个台子。“呃……呕！”随着一声呻吟，他终于憋不住了，胃部骤然收紧，呕意突然放大 他撑在台子上，忍不住吐了出来。

“呕……呕……”他恨不得把早上吃过的东西全部吐出来，却因为大多被消化掉了，只呕出些酸水，正是难受的时候。腹部也一阵微颤，大概是假胎系统正在收缩，他不由捂住小腹，往常柔软的小腹也一阵坚硬。

“老师，您没事吧！”裘宁感受着后背上传来的一下一下的抚摸，顿时舒畅了些，不由一放松，却不想突然的泄力让他没有站稳，倒入那男生的怀里。他很快反应过来，尴尬地做了个表情，向那男生道歉。那男生却很体贴，表示不介意，又扶他回了办公室，为他打了些热水。裘宁顿觉这是个好孩子，和他约定了下次的答疑时间。

祖越琛谢过便转身回去了，脸上露着邪恶的微笑。“老师啊，准备好了吗？游戏要开始了呢。”

裘宁完全没感到一个巨大阴谋的到来，他只揉了揉微鼓的腹部，很快便将这件事放在了脑后。


	2. 第二话

“呃，不好意思，老师去趟卫生间。”

裘宁对面前的男生露出一个抱歉的表情，转身的时候下意识捂住了腹部。那腹部早已鼓出了一个圆润的弧度，顶出衬衫的一部分显得格外可爱。只见他三步并作两步走，急急冲进了厕所。

“呃……哈……好痛……”

裘宁一下一下揉着微硬的腹部，直到蹲得双腿发麻才颤颤巍巍地站了起来。他左手捂着肚子，右手扶着墙，喘着粗气缓了一会，这才能慢慢走回办公室。

那男生还在办公室等他。裘宁心想这可是个好孩子，等会一定尽力解决他的问题。

是的，距离祖越琛第一次找他答疑已经过去四天，在这期间这个好学的孩子和裘宁约过好几次答疑，只是每次都因为裘宁的身体不太爽利而没有全部解决完毕。

此时已经是裘宁植入假胎的第三个星期了，他的小腹已经有六七个月大小，寻常衣物已经遮不住他的肚子，所以他只能穿着特大号衬衫，这才不会让肚子看上去特别明显。不过这也是杯水车薪罢了，同事还是会发现裘宁的“啤酒肚”，笑闹着让他赶紧健身。没有人会知道这里面有个“胎儿”，裘宁暗自心喜，不会有人想到那里去的。

“老师，之前有关柏拉图的爱情这一章我有些地方没太搞懂，您看这里……”祖越琛假装指着一个书上的问题，世实际却在观察着裘宁。老师的细腰，微微发白的嘴唇，隆起的肚子，看上去很好玩，祖越琛心想，还不到时候，再等等，他和老师还不是很熟，只能做些在他的水杯里下点泻药这种事。等他和老师混熟了，老师的身体就是属于他的了，不知道他的屁股好不好摸，看上去就很软的样子，祖越琛邪恶地想。

裘宁可不知道他在想什么，他只知道这个学生很好学，还很善于提问题，是个积极上进的好学生，而他乐于和好学生待在一起。这些天，他为祖越琛解答了不少问题，甚至发现了一些自己的不足，这让他更乐意和祖越琛待在一起了。

“老师，真是麻烦你了，不如我请您吃饭吧！”

裘宁看着祖越琛的星星眼，实在说不出拒绝他的话。说实话，裘宁总觉得这孩子在追自己，毕竟他们之间的年龄差也就是六七岁，正好他对这孩子的好学上进也颇有几分好感，便没有拒绝。

他们来到了一家自助餐厅。祖越琛很殷勤地为裘宁端来了一盘又一盘食物，正逢裘宁也饿得很，便没有阻止。

“嗝！”裘宁觉得自己吃得差不多了，见对面的祖越琛没有注意，便摸着鼓起的肚子，悄悄打了个嗝。但是现在他们面前还有许多食物，如果吃不了的话酒店是会对顾客收取不菲的费用的，裘宁不免有些犯难。

“老师，要全部吃完才行哦！不然我们会交好多钱的！”祖越琛劝诱道。他又说，“老师不用担心 我也会帮老师吃一些的。”

“呃，好……”想到那笔罚金，裘宁只好又拿起筷子，吃下了几盘寿司，接着又将桌上的几碟小蛋糕解决掉了。

“老手尝尝这个，很好吃的！”祖越琛推给裘宁几碗蒸蛋，又拿给他几个花卷。裘宁皱皱眉，只觉嗓子里堵得厉害，但祖越琛指了指桌上有关“罚金”的告示，裘宁只好将这些东西悉数吃下。

看着面前摆的几碗粥，裘宁感到了一股压力。他不觉摸了摸腹部，却惊觉肚子已经涨得老高，本就揣着一个“胎儿”，现下又吃了这么多东西，裘宁感觉衣服的扣子都要崩开了。

“老师，再吃点吧，等下我可以陪你走路消食的。”

面对着祖越琛乞求的目光，裘宁的心又软了。他摸了摸肚子，感觉自己还能再吃一些东西，于是他将几碗粥勉强喝下。那粥就堵在嗓子那里，弄得他好不难受。

这时，祖越琛又去取了些水果，推给他，说着：“老师，来些水果吧！刚刚吃的有些油腻了。”

说话间，祖越琛就叉起一块苹果，伸到裘宁的嘴前，裘宁拒绝不得，只好张嘴吃下。一来二去，整盘水果竟都被喂进了裘宁肚里。

总算将食物都吃完了，裘宁只觉得自己身体沉沉，肚子出的衣服也勒得紧，起身的时候已然找不到北，被祖越琛扶着才感觉到了踩在地面上。

他肚腹涨得老高，刚刚吃下的东西占据了很大的空间，挤着假胎孕囊中的“孩子”，那孩子启动了自动系统，在肚中一阵拳打脚踢，试图为自己争取更多的空间。

“呃……好涨……呃……”裘宁只觉得肚腹沉得厉害，衣服勒得难受，不由呻吟出声。

从祖越琛的角度看，老师面露虚色，额头出了层薄汗，那大肚早已高高弹出，在衬衫上撑出了一个浑圆的弧度。他扶着老师的腰，摸着他腰间的软肉，不由捏了捏过过瘾。

裘宁只觉得腰间一阵痒意，只以为是错觉，便没有深究。他现在正和饱涨的胃和撑得发紧的腹部做斗争，哪有心思想这些。这倒也方便了祖越琛，他决定回到办公室玩一票大的。


	3. 第三话

“呃，慢些慢些……”

裘宁摸着高隆的巨腹，将一半身体的力量放在祖越琛身上，这才能慢慢走路。他只觉得这肚子垂得紧，走两步便要歇一会。胃袋也沉沉的，只坠得他难受。

“老师，咱绕个远路消消食吧！”裘宁无力拒绝祖越琛，只好跟着他绕了一公里才回到办公室。几乎是瘫坐在办公室的椅子上，他一下一下地揉着肚子，食物还堵在他的嗓子眼，他就让祖越琛帮他打些热水来。

“呃……”身前的巨腹一阵作动，“胎儿”又开始踢打了。裘宁安抚完它，觉得这衬衫紧得很，反正办公室里也没人，便悄悄解开了下面的几个扣子。

祖越琛进来的时候看到的就是这样一个画面：他的老师眉头微皱，低着头，右手挺着腰，左手扶这肚子，身上的衬衫从下面半开着，雪白的肚子微微露出，显得可爱极了。等下哭的时候一定更可爱，这么想着，他不由得咽了咽口水，一股兴奋冲上他的脑门。

“老师，喝点水吧！”祖越琛将那杯加了料的水杯递给裘宁，看着他喝了下去，嘴角的笑意更深了。

在得到祖越琛等下没课的消息后，裘宁分给他一些论文，让他自己先看看，有不明白的地方再问。祖越琛怎么会乖乖去看，他坐在裘宁办公桌对面，时不时分出一点目光给裘宁，他可是很期待裘宁接下来的反应。

“嗯……”裘宁揉着肚子，只觉得鼓胀不已。不应该啊，他刚刚明明喝了些热水，怎么会又涨了起来，想了一会，他也没想出个所以然来，便只好归结于刚刚吃得太多撑到了。他又喝了口水，暗自压下这种感觉。

不一会，裘宁只觉得胃部突然颤了颤，一阵收缩，食物在他的嗓子眼里一触即发。他张嘴想和口水顺顺，却在张口的一瞬间就“哇”得一声吐了出来。

“呃呕……呕……”裘宁控住不住地呕吐，污秽大都落在了地上。见他终于发动了，祖越琛连忙“好心”上前扶他。

“老师我送你去厕所！”

祖越琛连忙将他扶进了厕所。裘宁被祖越琛扶着，因为太难受而没有其他的想法，只知道自己又在这个孩子面前出了丑。

“呕……呃呕……呕！”裘宁一进厕所，便对着马桶一阵呕吐，恨不得将他的心肺也呕出来。胃部剧烈的反应也牵动了孕囊中的“胎儿”，它不断地踢打着，为他脆弱的腹部又增添了几分可怜。

“呕……”裘宁几乎将中午吃过的所有东西全部吐了出来，最后实在是吐不出来什么了，但胃部的难受劲儿还没消下去。他几乎力竭了，只好半跪在马桶边上，扶着盖子呕出些酸水。

最后是祖越琛进来将他半抱着出了门，又在洗手池上为他清洗干净嘴巴。他抱着裘宁，把他放在洗手台上，细心地为他清理着身上的污秽。

裘宁看着眼前这个为他清理身子的大男孩，头一次感到了一阵悸动。他觉得他可能要爱上祖越琛了，这个关心人的孩子，他想要他。

“老师，我刚刚给你拿了新衣服，因为不知道你的尺码，我就拿了我的衣服。”祖越琛将手中的白衬衫递给他，示意他换上衣服。

裘宁接过衣服，看着自己身上的污迹，羞得脸都红了。天，他在他喜欢的人面前出了这么大的一个丑！裘宁恨不得找个地洞钻进去才好。

见他半天没有反应，祖越琛以为裘宁是害怕自己看到他的肚子，心下顿时了然。他耸耸肩，正准备出去避避嫌。

“别走……我……”

祖越琛惊喜地转身看着裘宁，只见他咬着嘴唇，好像在做什么艰难的决定。裘宁内心几番挣扎，终于决定豁出去。于是祖越琛就看到裘宁当着他的面一点一点脱掉身上的衣服，露出圆润的肚子。

祖越琛再也忍不住了，他迷恋地摸上裘宁的肚子。裘宁的肚子保养得很好，白白软软的，没有一条爆纹，“胎儿”在腹中顶出一个小尖，正好在肚脐眼那里。祖越琛只觉得一种欲望冲向他的下身，他竟不觉情动了。

裘宁看着他摸着自己的肚子，心下有些慌张，毕竟不是所有人都能接受自己的这点癖好，他有些担心，害怕祖越琛会用异样的眼神看他。

“我……呃……你会不会认为我是变态？”裘宁的声音很小，底气不足的样子，他又低下头 不敢看祖越琛。

祖越琛听见裘宁的问题，不觉好笑，他就是因为这个才接近裘宁的，如果不是他们的共同爱好，裘宁根本不会入他的眼。他知道自己不能直接回答，便含糊地说他不在乎。

裘宁听到心上人居然可以接受自己的癖好，心跳地更快了，他的脸也红红的，一副怀春的样子。

“啵。”祖越琛见这样还不能让裘宁接受自己，决定主动出击。他捧着祖越琛的脸，口勿了上去。裘宁的唇刚刚洗过，湿漉漉的，祖越琛舔了舔，发现还弹弹的。

“做我男朋友吧，老师。”

他们是彼此的情动。


	4. 第四话

“嗯……”

同办公室的老师下午都没有课，便提前放假了，只有裘宁下午还有一节课要上。见办公室没人，裘宁才敢偷偷解开束腹带。

裘宁揉着腹部，皱着眉头，腹中“胎儿”的踢打让他格外难受。他的肚子已有足月大小，戴着托腹带才坠得没有那么厉害。

大约是快要“生”了吧，裘宁心想，他也忘记植入假胎的时间了，但应该是这两天没错。他抬手那记号笔圈住了日历上的数字，放在办公桌显眼的位置。

“老师，我给你打来了午饭！”

祖越琛推门进来，手里拿着饭盒。自从裘宁的肚子越来越大，他便不常去教工食堂吃饭了，祖越琛便自告奋勇帮他打饭。

“饿了吗？我的老师。”祖越琛放下饭盒，抱着裘宁，将他抵在墙上。裘宁后背靠着墙，高挺的肚腹就贴着祖越琛。见到祖越琛的举动，裘宁环住了他的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

“哈……”祖越琛也不甘示弱，撬开了裘宁的嘴巴，在他的口腔里一阵翻搅，直弄得裘宁喘不过气才肯善罢甘休。

“呃……”吃饭的时候，裘宁几番揉着肚子，眉心拧得紧紧的，好似在忍受什么痛苦。大概是假性宫缩，裘宁心里想着，在祖越琛问的时候也没当回事。

祖越琛几乎对裘宁忍受疼痛的样子着了迷。他看着老师穿着短袖衬衫，肚腹那处的衣服紧贴着肚皮，撑得衣服光滑平整。他的老师挺着腰，左手时不时放在肚上，那圆润的肚腹不时顶出一个小包。

祖越琛知道他大概快要“生”了，他实在不想错过这个景象，便偷偷在裘宁水杯里加了些东西，让他提前发动。想着裘宁可能的表现，祖越琛感到一阵兴奋，眼睛里也发出奇异的光。

下午两点上课。裘宁一点半起床的时候，只觉得肚腹坠得厉害，胎头磨得骨头生疼。但由不得他多想，他艰难地戴上束腹带，将肚子束到五六个月大小，便匆匆赶到教室。

快要放假的氛围在教室里弥漫，每个同学都不安分地在座位上扭来扭去，讨论的声音也此起彼伏。裘宁忍下肚中的翻腾，喊了好几嗓子才让教室安静下来。

好容易安静下来，裘宁就开始讲课。但是今天“胎儿”极其不配合，不仅在肚腹里不停踢打，还一个劲儿地向下冲撞。站了一会儿，裘宁就难受地几乎说不出话，但是学校又规定老师不能坐着讲课，他只好扶着电脑桌，这才勉强稳住身形。

“呃……”“胎儿”又一阵踢打，裘宁终于忍不住泄露出了一些声音，但所幸声音较小，除了前排同学没有人注意。他抽出一只手，暗暗压了压腹部，却被“胎儿”一拳打中手心，他咬了一下舌尖才没发出声。

坐在靠前位置的祖越琛看着裘宁的动作，心下了然，他应该已经发动了，只是自己还不知道。祖越琛也不会提醒，他勾了勾嘴角，乐得看裘宁难受的样子。

腹中“胎儿”不断搅动，他难受得实在说不出话来，便提前发了小测试卷。

为了防止同学们作弊，寻常小测的时候，裘宁都会在走道里来回巡查。这次不例外他也要来回走动的，只是平时游刃有余的动作在他现在看来却变成一种折磨。

“胎儿”在他走动的时候在肚中剧烈动作着，他感觉到肚腹随着“胎儿”的动静不断下沉，伴随着巨大的疼痛，他几乎合不上双腿，只能以一种奇怪的像鸭子一样的姿态慢慢走着。还好学生们都在认真答题，没有人发现他的走姿。

祖越琛很快答完了试题，他抬头看着裘宁在走道里用一种奇怪的走姿走动着，便知道这是已经进入产程，“胎儿”入盆了。

裘宁只觉得肚子想要爆炸一样，紧束的束腹带也要被撑破，他每走一步“胎儿”就下坠一点，下身也像撕裂般疼痛着。他的后背早已湿.透，额头上也出了些细细密密的汗珠，整个人脸色苍白，嘴唇也被咬得红彤彤的。

他告诉同学们，写完的可以叫上卷子现行离开，于是同学们都陆陆续续叫上卷子离开了教室。但是总有几个学生写得很慢，直到临下课五分钟还没上交，大有死磕到打铃的趋势。

裘宁实在有些忍不住，便稍稍放开了一些束腹带。可谁知腹中“胎儿”少了一些束缚，闹得更欢了，只是还有托腹带托在腹底，让入了盆了“胎儿”卡在骨盆处不上不下。“胎儿”用力踢打着，裘宁感觉自己的盆骨处好像要涨开一样，趁没人注意，他扶着墙，喘着粗气。

祖越琛交上卷子之后就在门口等着，看到裘宁扶着墙几乎站立不住的样子，他十分兴奋。那个同学写完就赶紧交卷吧，他迫不及待地想要和开始和裘宁的新游戏了。

“铃——”

铃声响了，那个同学才磨磨蹭蹭地交上卷子，恋恋不舍地摸了摸讲台上的卷子才出门。裘宁终于要支撑不住了，他挪到讲台旁，跌坐在椅子上。

“啊！呃……”“胎儿”被猛得一顶，又缩了回去，在肚腹中使劲儿踢打着。祖越琛连忙进来，帮着裘宁收拾东西。

“老师，你还好吗？我扶你起来。”裘宁在祖越琛的帮助下艰难起身，但走了没两步，他只觉得肚腹猛得一沉，那种憋胀的感觉又来了，“胎儿”又一次入了盆。

“帮…帮我解开…束腹带………”裘宁的嗓子里挤出些支离破碎的声音。祖越琛放下东西，急忙帮他解开束腹带。

失去了束缚，裘宁雪白的大肚就跳了出来，上面有一些红痕，看上去格外明显。此时 ，随着“胎儿”的作动，他的肚子呈现出倒梨形，左一个鼓包又一个鼓包触目惊心。

“啊……哈啊！”“胎儿”失去的束缚，不断下降。“噗！”一股腥黄的水流从裘宁下身流出，他终于意识到自己是要生产了。

“扶我……扶我去厕所…呃啊！”祖越琛扶着裘宁进了厕所，黄色的液体滴在地上，竟然形成了一道路线。

一进厕所，裘宁就让祖越琛帮忙脱下他的裤子。祖越琛这是才看到，裘宁粉嫩的小茓已经打开到了八指，里面隐隐可以看到胎头的迹象。

“呼哈……哈……疼……”裘宁被紧密的宫缩折磨得几乎失去了神智，他扶着祖越琛才能勉强站立。“呃……啊！”他一阵用力，终于将“胎儿”挤入了产道。

“老师，跟我用力呼气，吸气，呼气——”祖越琛蹲着身子，看到胎头终于滑倒了茓口处，便要裘宁继续用力。

裘宁只觉得下身憋胀，小茓那里也仿佛要被撑裂，他跟着祖越琛使力，终于在一阵巨大的疼痛中感觉到胎头被娩出。

“呼，呼……啊哈！”裘宁歇了不过片刻，“胎儿”就又一阵下坠，比头部大很多的肩膀几乎将他的小茓撑裂。祖越琛顺着肩膀的轮廓，扣住“胎儿”的身子，帮着裘宁拽着它。

“呃哈……啊！”又一阵疼痛，他用力将“胎儿”往身外挤着，终于将它全部娩出。裘宁感到了脱力，他踉跄了两步，险些跌在地上。祖越琛连忙放下手中的假胎，扶住了裘宁。

“帮我…揉一揉……”裘宁声音细弱，乞求着祖越琛。祖越琛手上满是液体，但他还是伸手帮裘宁揉着下腹，很快就帮他排出了胎盘。

裘宁终于坚持不住了，力竭般倒进了祖越琛的怀里。祖越琛按下心中兴奋，抱着裘宁，口勿了口勿他的脸颊，对他说者：“老师，辛苦你了。”  



	5. 第五话

“裘先生，请您稍等，研究员447号将为您进行系统升级。”

裘宁躺在手术台上，看着面前发白的天花板，心绪慢慢飘远。第一次生产之后，他接到了天元公司的售后电话，对方表示可以免费为持有1.0版本假胎系统的用户进行升级，此次升级会修复之前的一些系统漏洞，并且可以增加更多的功能体验。

“再和您确认一下，裘先生您体内的假胎系统即将升级为2.0版本，本次的升级包括修复原版本的对于身体内循环的干扰，同时增加假胎定制和孕期反应定制功能。在升级结束，您将获得本公司赠予的系统面板，可根据面板对系统内部情况一键定制。本次升级过程中所有的健康问题都将由本公司承担。这是相关合同，如果您同意的话，烦请在下方签字。”

裘宁接过工作人员的合同，大致扫了一眼，发现并没有什么对自己不利的条款，便签了字。

“裘先生，您的升级马上开始，请稍等片刻。”

裘宁躺在手术台上，头顶的灯照得晃眼，一会儿，随着麻醉剂的推入，他失去了意识。

天元集团顶楼办公室。

“少爷，真的要把他体内的系统升级成最高版本吗？”

祖越琛点了点头，挥挥手让秘书去落实这件事。片刻，他又好像想到了什么，又吩咐下去：“把裘宁的指挥板给我一份，设成最高操控权。”

“呵，裘宁，游戏正式开始了，可别想着逃走啊。”祖越琛得意地勾了勾嘴角，他已经迫不及待地想要玩他的玩具了。

“哟，楼下那个是你的？”办公室门口倚着一个中年男人 ，虽然年纪不小，但岁月却没在他身上留下很多痕迹，反而让他更具成熟的魅力。他吊着根烟，玩笑地问着祖越琛。

“你可别动他。”祖越琛一见这人，警惕地看着他，好像在宣告自己的所有权。

“行了行了，你还不知道你爹我的为人，你好好玩，别把人玩坏了就成，我可不想给你收拾烂摊子。”祖韦东看了看祖越琛，翻了个白眼，告诫地说。

正在祖韦东又想说点什么的时候，他的视野内突然出现了一个高挑的背影，他朝祖越琛摆摆手，很快向那个身影走去。祖越琛看他个样子，不觉有些疑惑，自己的父亲什么时候和荀希岳叔叔走得这样近了，难道是因为系统，他想了半天也没想明白，索性将它抛在脑后。

病房内。

裘宁的麻醉药效过去已经是晚上了，他从天元工作人员那里领到了属于自己的面板，谢过他让自己在病房里再休息一晚上的建议，回到了家中。

“假胎定制。可以定制胎儿大小、数量，诶，出生状态也可以定制啊，难产、急产、延产，这个定制功能还挺好用的。”

“孕期反应定制。早孕反应有强、中、弱，胎动反应也有三档，看起来挺有意思的，要不要今晚就试试呢？”

躺在自家床上，裘宁研究着升级后的系统功能，有些迫不及待地想要尝试。说到做到，他这就设置起来。

“胎儿数量，就两个吧。大小的话，适中就好。出生状态，嗯，这个再说。早孕反应啊，中档吧。胎动就也中档好了。孕期时间就三个月吧，反正快要放假了！”片刻，他就设置好了。

“然后要注射模拟羊水……”裘宁拿出注射器，将模拟羊水推入体内。

做好这些事情之后，他摸了摸微微凸起的小腹，满意地拍了拍，准备睡醒一觉再看自己的成果。

就在裘宁设置完定制内容后，祖越琛手里的控制器“叮”了一声。“这么快就做好第二胎的准备了啊，”祖越琛看完裘宁的设置，觉得他有些太保守了，决定帮他一把。

祖越琛恶意地笑了笑，将裘宁的数据调成了胎儿偏大、难产、早孕反应最高档、胎动最高档。做完这些，他又调出了一个界面，上面有着裘宁手里的面板里更加精细化的定制内容。祖越琛在这个页面里，设置了裘宁的胎膜厚度，在扫过上方的胎儿属性的时候，他的手不由一滞，就先人类假胎吧，别吓到他，祖越琛忍不住心软了起来，才第二次，再让他缓缓。

此时，躺在床上睡觉的裘宁并不知道发生了什么。睡梦中的他只觉得自己的肚腹有些发涨，下意识揉了揉，然后便又沉沉睡去。如果有人在裘宁身边的话，就可以听到他的肚子发出的“咕噜咕噜”声，这声音在黑暗的夜晚里显得格外诡异。

在祖越琛的刻意引导下，裘宁和祖越琛的进展也是格外的快，走完普通恋人的各种约会流程之后，除了最后那一步之外，他们几乎做完了恋人间做的所有的事。不光祖越琛的同学对他们的关系有所了解，就连裘宁的同事都察觉出了些苗头。

这一次，裘宁怀胎的前一个星期过得很快，由于期末考试周将至，他的正课逐渐变少，课题组的会议越来越多，从期末考试备考，再到假期的培训学习安排，裘宁忙得团团转，几乎忘记自己腹中的“胎儿”了。

而祖越琛找裘宁找得更加勤了，一方面是因着期末考试，另一方面是为了他之前设置的早孕反应，算算日子也快到第一次爆发的时候了。


	6. 第六话

裘宁上了车的时候脸色苍白，正值上班高峰期，地铁上没有空座位，人挤人人挨人的，空气中透着些许滞闷。

他像原来一样，被挤在进门的车厢中间，靠着柱子，走动不得。人太多了，他几乎呼吸不过来，小腹也隐隐作痛，他只好捂住肚子，轻轻揉着。

假胎已经植入三个多星期了，相当于正常孕期的两个多月，双胎的肚腹已经凸了出来，挺出了一个柔软的弧度。距离学生放假、教室培训还有一个星期，正是青黄不接的时候，他这番急匆匆赶去，便是要为一个班级的学生监考。

腹中的疼痛逐渐明显，沉闷的空气连带着激起了他胃中的不适，裘宁忍不住弯了弯身子，企图让自己好受一些。他的手不知什么时候挪到了胃部，手下的胃部在剧烈翻腾，他把腰弯得更厉害了。

地铁在深西站短暂地停了一会，人们上来又下去，总算是带动了一些空气流动。他找到了一个靠门的座位，贪婪地新鲜空气，但小腹的坠胀感并没有停止，不久，地铁恢复运行之后，他就把上半身折了起来，一阵呕意也提到了嗓子眼。

他面前站着一个体味很重的男人，那男人提着胳臂，拽着把手，一股臭气就从他身上传来。裘宁右边坐着个没有身体界限的中年妇女，她的腿随意张着，东西也都堆到了裘宁脚边，肥胖的身躯直挤得裘宁紧贴着左手边的玻璃挡板和扶手。

一股股臭气从面前的男人身上传来，裘宁被挤得蜷缩在座位的角落里，捂着嘴巴干呕起来。

刚刚吃下去的早饭全部在胃里揭竿起义，造起反来，裘宁能感觉到食物堵在喉管里不上不下，头也越发晕了起来。他翻开包，喝下了准备好的柠檬水，企图压下这阵恶心的感觉。

他不断地告诉着自己，这是在地铁上，他不能吐在地铁上，所以就算再难受他也要忍着。但腹痛和反胃让他的脑子几乎转不过圈来，胸中一阵憋闷，他只好捂着嘴，侧过头去，好不让别人看到自己此时的狼狈模样。所幸前面的男人身躯庞大得很，把裘宁严严实实地挡在角落里，这才没叫别人看了笑话。

地铁一个靠站刹车，带的他的喉咙一阵抽搐，他揉了揉鼓胀的肚腹，连一个嗝儿都没敢打出来，他害怕自己直接吐在地铁上。

呼，呼，裘宁不住地揉着肚子，腹中的坠痛感更强了，他看了看地铁站的指示，就一站地了，马上他就可以下车了。

面前的庞大男人上一站已然下了车，上来的是一个肚腹便便的女人，她扶着把手，面露难色地捂着高挺的肚子，显然已经是孕晚期的妈妈了。周围是人视若无物，竟无一人起身让座。那女人捂着肚腹，面上发着冷汗，眼看就要站立不住了。

裘宁感受了一下自己的情况，觉得呕意没有之前那么难以忍受，便起身给女人让了座，自己则扶着把手站着。女人满脸谢意，握了握裘宁的手，直说着些感谢的话。

地铁还在咯噔咯噔地走着，颠得车身晃动。站着果然不比坐着，地铁的每一下晃动都带动着裘宁的胃部，他的胃剧烈地翻滚着，小腹也隐隐下坠，他忍不住捏紧了腹部的衣服，想着车快点到站。

“深西站到了 请乘客有序下车……”

地铁门一开，裘宁就冲出了门，将车厢里没放完的英语播报甩在身后。此时一股热意已从他嗓子眼里涌了上来，他顾不得不小心撞上的人 逆流直奔地铁站的卫生间。

“哇——呕……额呕——”胃部猛得一抽，裘宁身体往前一倾，哇得就把早上刚刚吃过的东西吐进了马桶。胃部仿佛有海浪在里面翻腾着，他的手紧紧捂着腹部，那里隆起一个圆润弧度。但此时裘宁已经没有心思想那么多了，随着一阵呕意，他又吐了起来。

“呕……呃……嗝儿呕——”裘宁打了个嗝儿，带出了一股酸味，他那味道让裘宁一阵干呕。刚刚已经将胃里的食物都尽数吐了出来，胃里早已不剩什么，他只呕出些酸水。裘宁难受得泛出些生理泪水，眼眶也微微发红，好一会才缓过来。

他没忘记今天的监考任务，见时间所剩不多，便扫了一辆共享单车，急急朝学校骑去。


	7. 第七话

裘宁急急骑到学校门口，将车子放在了门口的车棚里。自从去年九月，共享单车就不能进学校了，这给他造成了不小的麻烦。他自知肚里还有“胎儿”，便没有跑过去，只是疾走着，五分多钟后才走到了楼下。

也许是今天有几门课集体考试的缘故，楼里急匆匆地走着的学生比往常要多得多。刚刚走得有些快，裘宁感觉肚腹越发地坠了起来。但他快要迟到了，监考老师需要提前二十分钟入场，快到时间了。

裘宁揉了揉身前凸起的弧度，觉得小腹的下坠感没有那么强烈了，便迈开步子，起身往教学楼里冲。监考的教室在五楼，他心知爬楼还需要不少时间，便大步流星地往前走。

“哎呀，你复习地怎样啊？早上的考试太难了，我有好几道题都不太会呢！”

“别提了，下午的考试我才没底呢！谁不知道老赵就是个魔鬼，想从他手下拿高分，不可能不可能！”

“哎呀妈呀我可得再看看，那个知识点我还没太记住……”

裘宁周围大都是这样的声音，要是平时他还会好奇地凑近听听，但是现在他也没心思了，两阶两阶地走着，五楼的阶梯是那么的长。

“呼……呼……”爬到四楼的时候，裘宁扶着消防用具，在那里歇了歇。也许是刚刚爬得有些快，他的肚子又开始坠了起来。裘宁揉着肚子，突然一股尖锐的疼痛，他忍不住呻吟出声。

“哦……呃……”裘宁看了看手腕上的表，还有三分钟，肚中的疼痛在头一下的尖锐之后，便没有那么疼了，他心想，也许只是我想多了，便揉着肚子，扶着梯子继续爬楼。

“啊！对不起老师！您没事吧！”

一个坚硬的物体撞上了裘宁圆润的腹部，一股剧烈的疼痛从里面袭来，他忍不住疼弯了腰。就在刚刚，一个女学生急急忙忙地从楼上冲下来，手里拿着的书本撞上了裘宁的肚子。女生见裘宁皱着眉头弯着腰，直说抱歉抱歉。

“没事……我没事……你快回去去拿你的准考证吧……”知道女生是为了赶回去拿准考证，裘宁便挤出一个笑容表示自己没事，让学生赶紧回去取准考证。女生没多想，在抱歉声中抓紧跑走了。

肚里的坠意越发明显，裘宁几乎迈不动步子，每一个抬脚都会牵动疼痛的腹部，让坠意更加明显。他只能靠着扶手轻轻喘息，额头上也冒出了些许汗水。

“老师，您也在这里！”

祖越琛的声音从身后传来，裘宁微微转头看到了正向自己跑来的祖越琛。他见裘宁难受地倚着扶手，便询问他是怎么回事，裘宁只得说了实话。

“老师那我扶您上楼吧！”祖越琛不由分说，就揽住了裘宁的腰，要扶着他上楼。那腰是一如既往地细，只在前方凸出一个圆润的弧度。裘宁正在虚弱的时候，推脱不得，便由着祖越琛半抱半揽着自己上楼。

他觉得被学生这样半抱着似乎有些难为情，便低着头，看着地面，殊不知，从后面的学生的眼里，看到的正是一副老师小媳妇作态，贴着祖越琛的样子。八卦之火在附近的同学心里熊熊燃烧，但碍于等下的考试，他们只能先暗暗记住，等考完试再继续八卦。

靠着祖越琛的身子，将自己身上的大半力量都泄在祖越琛的身上，裘宁这才感觉好受地多，只是肚中还是隐隐作痛，坠意明显。他只得捂着肚子，似乎温热的手能缓解这种疼痛。

祖越琛等下的考场就在裘宁监考的考场对面，只是考试会提前结束，祖越琛见四周没人在看他们了，便偷偷亲了亲裘宁的脸颊，说自己考完试会在裘宁考场门口等他。

被偷亲的裘宁心下一慌，这可是在外面，这孩子也不怕被别人发现。他轻轻拍掉了祖越琛揽在自己腰上的手，示意自己到门口了，便进了考场。祖越琛见他这般娇羞作态，不觉心下一紧，一股热浪直冲下身，他不得不暗自压着，告诉自己现在还不到时候。

进考场之前，祖越琛下意识打开操控面板，想着看一看裘宁的假胎数据，这才惊讶地发现，系统居然提示假胎的流产倒计时为三个小时。他这才知道，裘宁居然这么会忍，都已经进入流产程序了面上看去还可以这么正经。

本想直接删除流产流程，让裘宁好受些，但祖越琛转眼一想，既然他这么能忍，不如等我考完试再做打算，反正裘宁监考要两个小时，“胎儿”总是掉不下来的。这样想着，祖越琛就把面板塞进包里，走进了教室。

这边教室里。裘宁的搭档也来了，她在门口查着学生的准考证，裘宁在教室里监督同学把与考试无关的东西放在讲台边上。

“大家把书包放在那边，手机关机放在讲台上。呃……”又一阵坠痛，他忍不住抬手捂住了肚子，只用右手为同学们指了指放东西的地方。考场上是没有座位给监考老师的，所以再难受他也只得站着。

考试前五分钟，大部分考生都进了教室，另一位监考老师也进来了，在沟通之后，他们决定由那位女老师宣读考场纪律。裘宁腹部的坠意越发明显，但此时他在讲台上被所有学生看着，也无法倚着或靠着什么东西，只能挺着身子，右手背过去悄悄扶着腰。

“………学生应携带学生证、身份证提前10分钟进入考场，并将证件放在座位左上角备查，无学生证、身份证者一律不得参加考试……”

好容易挨过了无聊的考试纪律宣读，发下试卷后，裘宁他们按要求应该一前一后监考巡场了，但这个时候裘宁腹部的坠痛更明显了，为了避免怀疑，他去教室最后面监考。

来到教室后面，裘宁终于有机会躲开学生的视线，捂着肚腹，靠在墙壁上。腹中的疼痛细细密密，好像有小虫子在里面钻着，他捂着肚子，身后出的汗早已浸湿了衣裳。

“呃……”又一阵坠痛袭来，他感觉到下身好像湿淋淋的，忍不住呻吟出声。好在同学们都在认真答卷，没有人注意到他的情况。

在接下来的时间里，裘宁不得不一边忍着疼痛，一边来回巡视，规则要求监考老师必须来回走动，以防学生作弊。身下的濡湿感越发明显，裘宁心下也觉得不对，但现在也没有时间给他去厕所检查，他只能继续忍着，直到考试结束。

“啧，还真挺能忍的啊。”结束考试的祖越琛已经收拾好东西，站在了裘宁监考的教室门口。透过窗户，他隐约看到裘宁满头大汗地站在教室最后，捂着肚子，显出一种虚弱美。

祖越琛打开控制面板，发现距离流产的临界点还有一个小时二十分钟，便又将它放回了书包，决定等裘宁出来再删除进程。

此时，教室里的裘宁难受极了，他的腰微微弯着，左手紧紧抵着腹部。考场里即使开了空调，但也因为考试的氛围而显得无比憋闷。裘宁频繁地看着表，期望监考快点结束。他早就看到在门口等待的祖越琛了，只是他实在没有力气给他打个招呼，只能远远用眼睛看着他。

“铃——”

“请同学们不要乱动，等监考老师把试卷收齐再有序离场。”

裘宁强忍着肚中的疼痛，和另一位监考老师将试卷收齐，再交到同一层的办公室里。出来时，他已然虚脱了，和她告别后，看到祖越琛的那一刹那，他便直直倒在他的怀里。

将自己的全部重量放在祖越琛身上后，裘宁觉得自己好多了，腹中的坠痛也不再那么明显。他不知道的是，就在他出门送卷子的时候，祖越琛已经将流产流程从面板里删去了。

在祖越琛身上缓了好一会，裘宁才感觉到自己活了过来。他在祖越琛身上喘着，将呼出的空气扫在祖越琛脖子和耳朵上，弄得他直痒。他好玩地咬了咬祖越琛的脖子，开心地感受到祖越琛的身体颤了颤。

“老师，我们走吧。”

祖越琛揽着裘宁的腰，看着他身前的圆润，觉得自己快要等不及了。


	8. 第八话

“放假了放假了！”

裘宁走在校园的小路上，耳中听见的尽是学生们快乐的声音。也有的同学早就收拾好行李，他们面上不显急切，行李的轱辘却撒欢似的在路上走着。

裘宁看着路上的同学们，摇了摇头便继续走路。他可没放假，此番他正是要去教师休息室取些资料，顺便休息片刻，下午的时候他们组里还要集中改卷子。

四个星期的假胎在肚中顶出了一个圆润的弧度，在轻薄的衣服下面若隐若现。不过他的同事们只以为他胖了，笑着说他应该锻炼锻炼，好好减肥了。但这种话说多了他的同事也觉得不好意思，毕竟这种事还是属于个人隐私的，以同事的身份也不好多管，但他们时不时送过来的探究的目光还是让裘宁略微不适。

和楼下的管理大爷打了声招呼后，裘宁就爬上了三楼。在他任教的大学，由于需要休息室的教师人数不多，学校干脆就把教室休息室安排在了学生宿舍里，每个学生宿舍的三层大多是教师休息室，只有很少的楼里教室休息室和学生宿舍在一个楼层。

不幸的是，裘宁的休息室旁边就紧挨着两个宿舍，或者说，他的休息室是这个楼层里唯二的休息室之一，不过另一间教室休息室在最南面，他的则在最北面。但还好，学校还算关照他们这些教师，不同于学生宿舍的四人间，教师休息室是一人一间，方便老师们的午休。

刚一打开休息室的门，裘宁就被一股力量拽了过去，然后又将他抵在了墙上。他脑子里有些懵，还没反应过来怎么回事的时候，他的嘴就被堵住了。

祖越琛将裘宁抵在墙上，身体贴着裘宁圆润的肚子。祖越琛先是轻轻口勿着他，然后撬开了他的嘴巴，让舌头在里面搅动着，直到裘宁喘不过气来，祖越琛才恋恋不舍地放弃这个地方，转而向下吸吮着裘宁的脖子，在他锁骨上留下了一些红痕。

裘宁推了推祖越琛，见没有推动，便说：“越琛……我还没吃中午饭呢……呃……”话没说完，他就一阵颤栗，祖越琛舔着他的耳尖，裘宁一下子说不出话来。

“别……呃……白日宣淫……哈……”祖越琛的手捏住裘宁腰上最敏感的地方，裘宁整个身子就都软了下来，他感觉又一股邪火冲向了下身，那个部位一下子就胀了起来。

自从装入假胎系统之后，裘宁便再也没有自我疏解过，所以此时憋了很久的欲望竟被祖越琛一下子点燃了，他扭了扭身体，来回蹭着祖越琛。

“老师，我放假了，下午没有课，我们有很多时间……”祖越琛在裘宁耳边低声说着，他的声音有些沙哑，听上去十分性感。

裘宁被他的声音撩得身体一颤，但他没有忘记自己下午还有工作要做，刚想推拒，便感觉自己下身抵住了一个坚硬的物体，而不知道什么时候，祖越琛已经将自己和他的上衣扣子尽数解开，肌肤的亲密接触让他觉得难耐无比。

去他妈的改卷，裘宁将自己的最后一丝理智抛到了天外，开始专注地迎合祖越琛，让他将自己的衣服脱了个干净。

“老师后面都出水了呢！”裘宁不好意思地扭了扭身子，他也感觉后茓处湿淋淋的，一定是假胎系统在作怪，不过没让他继续甩锅，祖越琛就扒开他的小茓，将自己的手指伸了进去。

“啊……”将三根手指都吃进去之后，裘宁感到后茓一阵空虚，他急切地扭了扭屁股，好像在邀请着祖越琛。

“呃哈！”在祖越琛身下的巨物进入裘宁身体的一瞬间，他忍不住高声叫了起来，但很快就反应过来，这样的声音容易被隔壁的学生听见，便咬住舌尖，不让自己发出刚才那样的声音。

“呃……嗯……啊！”祖越琛在裘宁身体里有规律地律动着，他找到了裘宁的敏感点，一下一下擦过那里。裘宁不满足于这样的剐蹭，他摸着墙，将身子向后放了放，果然感受到一阵刺激——祖越琛的那物直直顶上了裘宁的敏感地带，他忍不住叫出了声，竟泄了出来。

“老师，是害怕被隔壁发现吗？没事，我早就锁了门……”祖越琛在裘宁耳边蛊惑着，想让他放开了声音，见裘宁不配合，他又坏心地蹭了蹭裘宁的敏感点，直将裘宁蹭得红了眼睛，流下了一些泪珠。

见他仍不买账，祖越琛便从身后抱着裘宁，感受到他将力气都放在了自己身上，带着他慢慢移动到床铺旁边，迫使裘宁直直地坐在了他身上，将他的那物完全吃了进去。

“呃……哈！”裘宁的小茓几乎要被身下鼓胀的巨物胀开，粗长的物体直接顶入了他的最深处，裘宁身体完全失去了自己的控制，声音也蹦出了嘴巴，爽得叫了起来。

“老师，我都忙了这么长时间了，接下来的你自己来吧……”虽然还是感觉有些羞耻，但裘宁的理智早就被丢到了天宵云外，他坐在祖越琛身上，一下一下地动着，却总没有让自己爽到，他只好不满地哼哼着。

祖越琛见裘宁难耐地在他身上动着，身下那物越发硬挺，他把玩了一会裘宁柔软的屁股，一个起身，便又将那物送进了裘宁的最深处。

“啊！”裘宁忍不住夹紧了双腿，好像不想让它出去。在又一阵颤栗中，他的前面也泄了出来。

祖越琛又顶弄了几下，在裘宁又一次夹腿的时候，终是精关失守，将一股股滚烫的液体送进了裘宁身体深处，在裘宁的小肚子又圆了一圈才肯善罢甘休。

在泄过几次之后，他好像不满意裘宁小茓的泄露，在裘宁瘫在床上休息时，去口袋里取出了一个塞子，塞进了裘宁的后茓。刚被开拓完的后茓十分容易进入，祖越琛拍了拍裘宁的屁股，又在上面捏了捏，十分满意那处的手感。

“老师，别想着偷偷取出后面的东西哦！我去买饭，回来的时候会检查的。”

裘宁感受着后茓处的塞子，他夹了夹腿，想要将它挤出，但失败了，反而将塞子塞得更紧了。几次尝试失败后，他实在没有了力气，便放弃了，瘫在床上不想动弹。

祖越琛回来之后，果然又检查了一下后茓的塞子。见裘宁无力动弹，便将他抱在自己腿上，喂他吃完了午饭。为了防止裘宁偷偷将塞子取出，他在休息室陪裘宁睡过午觉才回自己宿舍收拾行李。

睡醒之后，裘宁又尝试了几次，想要将塞子取出，但除了几次顶到自己的敏感点让他又泄了几次这个结果之外，他再没将塞子取出。这时，裘宁这才后知后觉地意识到，自己怕是要带着这个塞子和一肚子的液体去给学生们改卷了。摸着比之前鼓了一圈的肚子，裘宁不觉有些无奈。


	9. 第九话

带着一肚子液体走路的感觉并不好受，那种感觉就好像是是自己变成了一个气球，里面涨满着，走路的时候一垂一垂的。裘宁本身肚子里就有两个“胎儿”，再加上有被灌了一肚子液体，此时并不太好受。

下午的时候，他特意换了一件宽大的衣服，用来遮住他的孕肚，但显然效果不大，风一吹，衣服就紧贴在肚子上，勾勒出那个可爱的弧度，引得周围的路人频频侧目，似是再说为什么一个如此的凸起会出现在一个身形颀长的人身上。裘宁不好意思极了，小脸也有些发红，为了减少被路人注视的时间，他快步走到了办公楼里。

走得快了，裘宁肚里的液体便晃荡得更欢了，随着身体的走动，在里面一上一下地“跳动”着。裘宁仿佛能听到肚里的液体晃动的声音，再加上后面还有一个塞子顶在出口处 这让他的走路姿势有些奇怪，他更不好意思了，掩了掩身形，一路上楼，赶快进入了办公室。

“小裘你来了，正好，那咱们开始阅卷。”组长一声令下，他们便开始改卷。

裘宁被分到了19到21题的小组里，和其他两位老师坐在办公室的最里面，一起改着学生的试卷。由于他是第一次阅卷，其他老师也都有心教他，便密切关注着裘宁这边的情况。

“呃……”刚一坐下，裘宁便忍不住发出了一声呻吟，随着一阵冲击力，他感觉到塞子被推得更往里了，死死堵着出口，不让液体流出来。他的声音引来坐在他旁边的两位老师关心的询问，裘宁有苦说不出，只好摆摆手，然后接过卷子，开始阅卷。

由于后面有塞子作怪，裘宁坐下之后便一动不动，生怕再移动了塞子，将它推得更往里。说实话，裘宁心里也有些犯嘀咕，这塞子塞得如此往里，究竟还能不能取出来呢。不过她也没有办法，只能等下了班再找祖越琛算账。

又翻过一张试卷，他不觉有些口渴，但他现在这个情况又不允许他和很多水，便只好抿了几口作罢。但好像和他作对似的，随着时间的推移，他越发地渴了起来，他不住地舔着嘴唇，但舌头上的一点湿润并没有满足嘴唇，更何况他口干得要命，几次隐忍之后，他便放弃了，大口大口地喝起水来。一瓶水下肚，裘宁揉了揉肚子，是又大了一些吗，一定是错觉，他自我安慰着。

下午五点，他们组终于把所有分到的卷子改完了，然后就到了例行的总结会议时间。刚刚喝下的水在这时全都叫嚣着出去，裘宁决定等开完会就去厕所。

可一看组长整了整衣服准备发言，裘宁心中忍不住叫苦，整个办公室谁不知道他是个大话篓子，一句话分成三句说，这样下去，谁知道几点能下班。组长程保首先总结了这学期他们的教学成果，又对接下来的假期进行了简单安排。

半个小时过去，组长还有接着说的迹象。别的人面上没有表现出来，但这可苦了裘宁。他的膀胱被撑得很大，里面的液体逛逛当当，小腹也酸胀不已，眼瞧着就要憋不住了。裘宁的腿难耐地搅了搅，暗自期望组长可以赶快讲完。

又十分钟过去，裘宁根本没有在听组长讲了什么，他夹着腿，生怕液体在此时泄出。裘宁面上不由得也露出些许焦急的神色，他咬了咬牙，攥紧了拳头。

“好了，那我就说这么多，对于假期的培训，大家还有什么问题吗？”

没有，没有。裘宁心里暗暗说着。此时，他的膀胱几乎已经达到了一个临界值，好像随时都会爆炸一样。所幸没有人有延长这个会议的需求，大家都表示自己没有任何问题，这也放了裘宁一条生路。

在组长宣布会议结束，大家可以下班的时候，裘宁第一个就站了起来，然后迅速冲向卫生间。他已经不想去管同事会怎么看他了，他只想将膀胱里的液体全部释放出来。

“啊！不好意思……”裘宁急冲冲地走进卫生间，却不小心在门口撞上了一个人，他连连道歉，连是撞上了谁都不看一眼。还好那人也没有为难他，顿了顿，接受了他的道歉。

裘宁好像解放了一般，在获得那人的原谅后，便直直地冲入了单间里。解开裤子，裘宁终于感到了释放前的快乐。但是，好像是要和他作对一样，液体只是淅淅沥沥地从小口里出着，照这个速度，裘宁还要好久才能全部泄出。

裘宁本想用手帮助那处，让他快速泄出来，但奈何孕肚阻挡，他的手始终够不到那里。淅淅沥沥了大约有五分钟，在快乐和痛苦并存中，裘宁终于得到了完全释放。

从厕所出来后，裘宁急急走进办公室收拾东西，并没有看到楼梯转角的两个身影。

“叮！”

『老师，来休息室吧，我帮你取出来～』

他看着祖越琛发给他的信息，心说他等下一定会说说他的这种癖好。不过裘宁转眼一想，自己不也有一些难言的爱好，他不由得脸一红，心想自己还是告诉他要注意度的把控吧。

在下楼前，他路过了一个走廊，旁边的杂物间里发出了一些奇怪的声音，不过正当他想靠近听的时候，那声音却消失了，他摇摇头，没再管它，下楼了。

杂物间里。

“颜成羿……你这个变态！呃……”

颜成羿面前的男子面容扭曲，有着很细的四肢，身前却挺着一个巨腹，将上衣紧绷得捆在身上。他看着前方站着的西装革履的男人，咬牙切齿地说着些骂人的话。

“呵，你既然已经选择做了我的玩物，就没有说不的权力了。怎么，我给你的好处还不够多么？”颜成羿，也就是那个西装革履的男人，玩味地看着面前这个因为疼痛而挣扎着的男子，只觉得有趣，之前来找他的人是他，现在骂他的人也是他，人怎么能这么双标呢？一开始这样可以算得上是情趣，但次数多了，绕是他有多不介意都觉得无趣了。

想着面前男子昨夜展现的肚子，那巨腹上早已布满了纹路，他顿时觉得不甚美观，也许他该换另一个玩物了，但在抛弃这个之前，他会送他一个大礼。

仿佛想象到男人面对这份大礼的神情，颜成羿邪邪一笑，却让那男子更加恐惧起来，觉得这恶魔一定是又想到了什么折磨他的招数。男子瑟缩了两下，却被颜成羿敏锐地注意到了。

“诶，怕什么。要让我放过你也不是不行，你再陪我玩个游戏，我就放你走，保证再也不找你，之前许你的好处照样不少，怎么样？”

男子起初还有些犹豫，但最后却被颜成羿说服了，大不了豁出去再陪他玩一把，然后他就可以拿着钱远走高飞，心下想着，他便也答应了。

“诶，这样才乖嘛！”颜成羿状似好心地将男子扶起，又为他整了整衣服，但心下想着确实这最后的一次要怎么玩才行，一会，他就想到了一个绝妙的主意。

不过杂物间里发生的事裘宁完全不知道，知道了也会觉得与他无关。他现在正往教室休息室里走，急切地想把那个塞子取出来。


	10. 第十话

祖越琛早就在休息室等着裘宁了。在他们确定关系不久，裘宁就把自己休息室的一个备用钥匙给了他，方便祖越琛随时来休息室找他。但裘宁发誓，当初自己给他钥匙的时候可没想到这个孩子会做这样的事，不过即使知道，他也是不会后悔的。

走路的时候，塞子就在裘宁后方一下一下地顶弄着，他不由得夹着腿，这才避免了塞子当街掉下来的悲剧。得赶快回休息室让越琛给自己取出来才行，裘宁这样想着，但夹紧了的双腿走路并不会很快，平常十分钟的路程，他愣是走了将近二十分钟，这才来到宿舍楼下。

一想到等下祖越琛要从自己的身体里把塞子取出来，裘宁就感觉自己的脸有些微微发热，他忍不住摸了摸肚子，低下了头，心中涌起一丝羞耻感。肚子的液体在他身体里已经存了一个中午加上一下午的时间，这多少让裘宁的身体有些不适，身体对于异物的排斥愈发强烈，这让他更加迫切地想要取出塞子了。

好容易爬过了楼，来到了休息室门口，裘宁打开门的时候，看到的就是祖越琛在床上不羁的坐姿。还是个小孩子，裘宁心下这样想着，嘴角也微微抬起。

进门后，他刚刚将东西放下，便感觉身后一沉，是祖越琛将他从后面抱住了。祖越琛的手臂环过他的腰身，在他的肚脐那里扣住了双手，他的脑袋也挂在了裘宁的右肩上。

“老师，我帮你取出来吧。”祖越琛一面爬在裘宁的耳边说话，一面将手放在了裘宁的裤腰带上。他见裘宁没有反对，便三下五除二，将他的裤腰带解开，不一会裤子和内衣也被褪下，露出了裘宁白嫩圆软的两团馒头，祖越琛上手揉了两下，心说果然还是这里手感最好。

“呃越琛……快点帮我取出来吧……”见祖越琛还在他的屁股上乱揉，裘宁感觉体内的塞子也被颤得直动，他忍不住催促着祖越琛，想要让他赶快取出来。

虽然祖越琛还想再享受这美好的手感，但他也知道，再不取出塞子，裘宁可能就会难受了。他只好收回了乱动的手，活动了一下手指，准备将手指伸进裘宁的茓中。

“啊……哈……”一直含着塞子的茓并不如往常紧致，所以祖越琛的一根手指进得还算顺利。他用另一只手扒开裘宁的后茓，又将另一根手指伸了进去。

“嗯……”裘宁的后面又被异物入侵，这种感觉让他并不好受，他往前挺了挺身子，想要让那异物出去。

“别乱动了老师，还想不想把塞子取出来了？”祖越琛连忙摁住裘宁想要前倾的身子，又用力将手指往更深处送了送，感觉到裘宁的身子有些微微颤抖，他安抚似的拍了拍裘宁的肩膀，这才让裘宁完全放松了下来。

“好了，就是这里了。我拿的时候，你不要乱动，不然会难受的。”祖越琛的手指碰到了塞子的柄，在取出之前，他将裘宁的上半身抱在怀里，防止他乱动的同时，在取出的过程中也可以避免对裘宁的伤害。

“呃……啊！”裘宁只感觉他的后茓一阵轻松，他便知道，这时塞子已经被取了出来。见状，他终于软了身子，瘫在了祖越琛的怀里。肚里的液体也终于没了阻塞，此时正从裘宁的小茓中流出。

祖越琛看着裘宁身后流出的液体，又瞧着他一副没有力气的样子，不由皱了皱眉。看起来指望他自己清理后面是不可能的了，但他这样毕竟是自己造成的，这样想着，祖越琛便只好任劳任怨地半抱起裘宁，将他带到了浴室为他清理身体。

从浴室里将舒服得几乎要睡着的裘宁抱到床上之后，祖越琛撩起他的上衣，摸着他圆润的小肚子，心里格外满足。

“唔，越琛，我想睡一会……你十五分钟后叫我好不好……”裘宁此时困得几乎睁不开眼睛，他嘴里唔哝着，想要祖越琛当一回他的闹铃。

祖越琛点点头，在裘宁柔软的脸颊上亲了亲，又为他的肚子处盖好被子。这时，祖越琛的手机“嗡”一声，有人在找他，为了不影响裘宁的睡眠，他去了阳台，关上门。在他合上门的一瞬间，他的眼睛瞬间布满了阴翳。

“少爷，那个人又出现了。”

“继续查，我要知道他现在在哪里。”

祖越琛不带一丝语气地说完，挂掉电话，眼中的恨意几乎要化为实质。他用力攥着拳头，骨头已然泛着白意，指甲也几乎要把手掌掐破。

〔明明已经消失了五年，为什么现在又出现在我的视线里。这次是不打算藏了么？呵，没关系，我会让你付出应得的代价！〕祖越琛银牙紧咬，似乎要将那人撕碎。他闭上眼睛，试图将这股怒气压入心底，片刻才又恢复正常的神色。

悄悄回屋，祖越琛进入卫生间洗了把脸，这才感觉自己完全冷静下来。他躺进了床上，轻轻将裘宁揽进怀里。怀中的裘宁早已睡熟，此时感受到身旁的热源，他忍不住往祖越琛怀里拱了拱，祖越琛便也顺势将他抱紧。

刻意让裘宁多歇了一会，祖越琛喊他的起床的时候，天已经快要黑了。裘宁嗔怪地抱怨着祖越琛让自己睡了太久，不过当他把叫好的外卖推给裘宁的时候，裘宁揉了揉饥饿的胃部，没出息地妥协了。

由于中午的一番“运动”，再加上一下午的脑力劳动，裘宁现在早已饿得前胸贴后背，一阵风卷残云之后，面前的饭盒便见了底。快乐地打了个饱嗝，裘宁揉着吃饱的肚子，心中欢喜极了。

“老师，咱们一起住吧。”

裘宁听到了祖越琛的同居请求，心下有些意外。他的家人就不会担心他吗？虽然说自己的地方也住的下第二个人，但裘宁还是对于两人同居这事有些顾虑。不过在祖越琛可怜巴巴地说他家人不会管他的事，他回家也没什么意思，而且他家族企业的仇敌也回国了，他实在是不想待在那里的时候，裘宁终于心软松了口。

他无奈地看着这人在得到自己的许可后的小狗作态，心里却早就软成了一团。在经过这几个月的相处，他早已习惯祖越琛出现在自己的生活中，一整个暑假的分离似乎有些过于长了，他把自己的心寄在了祖越琛身上，自然是希望和他待得越久越好。

“老师，你真好……”裘宁感觉到祖越琛又挂在了自己身上，不由无奈得拍了拍他的后背，却没看到祖越琛眼里闪过的一丝精光。

他们同居的事自此板上钉钉。


	11. 第十一话

“老师，我做了饭，过来吃吧。今天是我自己研究出的新菜，你快过来尝尝。”

“诶，好。”

祖越琛见裘宁下班回来，只在围裙上蹭了蹭手，便将裘宁摁在椅子上，要他快尝尝自己做的饭。裘宁捯了一筷子，放进嘴里细细品了品，发觉祖越琛研究的蜜汁鸡块还挺好吃。他刚想回复祖越琛，便抬头望进了他期待的目光中，见到了祖越琛眼里的满满晨星，嘴角勾起了一个弧度。他放下筷子微微起身，用手揽住了祖越琛的脖子，拉过他的脸，在那上面轻轻落下了一个口勿。

“我再把其他菜端过来，你先去洗个手，回来慢慢吃。”

也回给裘宁一个“啵”音，祖越琛便走进厨房，将另外的菜端了进来。裘宁扶着肚子，也从洗手间出来。他揉了揉肚子，想着自己从下午四点就有了饿意，不得不塞了些零食进肚，只觉得自己饿得越来越快了。

这是他们同居的第二个星期的周六，裘宁在今天结束了所有的教学任务，下周上班的时候，他们就要到临校进行交流学习了。

自从裘宁将祖越琛接到自己家之后，也许是对老师身体里的“胎儿”做的手脚感到了一丝惭愧，他就自告奋勇地担当了裘宁家的“田螺姑娘”，每天换着花样地做菜，到今天为止，祖越琛已经研究出好几道新菜了，并且味道都还很可口。这惹得每次吃饭的时候，裘宁总是笑着说祖越琛是想要将他养胖。

不过，说到胖，那就不得不提裘宁的肚子了。五个多星期过去，裘宁双胎的肚子早就行成了一定规模，看上去就像是一个饱满的西瓜，扣在他身前。而且由于祖越琛对裘宁腹中“胎儿”的调整，“胎儿”此时的身形早就比正常“胎儿”大了许多，更何况裘宁的肚子里还揣着两个，早就把他的肚脐顶了出来，即使穿着最大号的衣服也格外明显。

这才是一个开始，五个星期的孕肚相当于怀孕五个多月，而“孩子们”自从第五个星期开始，便成长迅速，几乎是一天一个样。尽管裘宁设定的孕期时间为三个月，但中间留给“孩子们”成长的时间还是太短了，他的肚腹一天比一天大，连带着腹部的皮肤也紧绷绷的，幸好祖越琛为他买了舒缓膏，日日涂抹在裘宁的腰腹处，这才让他的肚子上没有长出可怖的妊娠纹。

“老师，我给你涂些软膏吧。”

吃过晚饭，裘宁只觉得自己的肚腹因为刚刚的进食而紧绷得更加厉害了，他挺了挺腰，皱了皱眉头。祖越琛见状，便将软膏拿在手上，撩开裘宁的衣服，作势要为他涂上去。一开始的时候，裘宁还很不好意思，不想让祖越琛帮他涂抹膏体，但祖越琛不干，他告诉裘宁他自己一个人是没办法涂好的。裘宁拗不过祖越琛，也只好红着脸，任由祖越琛将自己的上衣撩在胸前，裤子也半褪着，露出身前雪白的肚子，任由祖越琛的手在上面为他涂抹软膏。

但一个星期过去，裘宁也不那么害羞了，但祖越琛又怎么会让他好过，涂抹的时候，他的手总是有意无意地碰到裘宁腰腹处的敏感地带，他十分喜欢看到裘宁因为被刺激到敏感的身体而颤抖身子、脸颊泛红的样子。裘宁也拿他没有办法，他只能咬着嘴唇，试图不让自己发出一些舒服的声音，但他的身体却骗不了祖越琛，所以有好多次，祖越琛涂得差不多的时候，裘宁便被他拐到了chuang上，在那里继续为他涂着“软膏”。

“哈……越琛，今天别……”明天是裘宁在交流前的最后一个完整的周日，他可不想一天都因为身体原因躺在床上，哪里也去不得。所以见祖越琛的手越涂越向下，他不得不试图阻止他接下来的动作。

“哦？那老师明天是有什么安排么？”祖越琛可不能就这样放过裘宁，他又摁了一下裘宁的敏感地带，满意地感觉到裘宁的身体颤动了两下。

“嗯……没有……想陪着你……出去转转……哈……”天知道这些天祖越琛几乎要把裘宁榨干了，他不得不随便说了些话，试图逃过今天的这一次交融。

“陪我啊。可以，去哪里做什么是都听我的吗？”祖越琛好像想到了什么好玩的事情，他不由玩心四起，想着自己前段时间买的衣服，忽然想看着老师穿上它们的模样。

“哈……好……越琛……别……那里别……”裘宁的脑子里满是如何逃过接下来的行为，完全没注意自己刚刚答应了祖越琛什么要求，更不知道自己正顺从地往坑里踩。在祖越琛终于放过了他之后，裘宁大口地喘着气，如一摊水一样趴在祖越琛的胸口，没有了动弹的力气。

“老师可不要忘记答应我的事哦，明天做什么都要听我的呢，不许再拒绝我了哦。”祖越琛揽过裘宁的腰身，让他把肚子靠在自己身上，感受着他在自己胸膛上软了身子，又恶意地捏了捏裘宁身后的两团白软，见他的身体抖了抖，这才满意地将左手摸向了他的肚子。刚刚涂过软膏的肚子滑滑嫩嫩，再加上本身裘宁的身体就白皙无比，祖越琛只觉得一股火气冲向了下身，今天暂且放过他，明天就要让他好好满足自己才行，祖越琛心想。


	12. 第十二话

次日清晨，裘宁就被祖越琛“咯噔咯噔”的声音吵醒了。他转头往手边一摸，温热的感觉早就褪去，只摸到了身旁的微微凹陷。裘宁眯着眼睛，想看清楚祖越琛在做什么，但一阵强烈的困意袭来，他只好又睡去了，只依稀记得祖越琛正在衣柜里翻着什么东西。

应该没什么大不了的吧，裘宁心大地想，所以等他真的睡醒的时候，看到祖越琛翻出的衣服，还是忍不住吃了一惊。

“这……这是给我穿的？”裘宁摸着一条灰色的带着小圆点的吊带长裙，又看到了旁边的卷毛披肩假发和女士内衣，还有一团白色的半透明物体，他的眼里写满了震惊。他瞪着眼睛看向了祖越琛，似乎在问他为什么让他这样穿。

“老师，你说过今天做什么都要听我的了。”祖越琛扁着嘴巴，语气也越发可怜，好像马上就要哭出来一样。

“……行……”自己说出去的话自己就要担着，裘宁也不知道祖越琛是个会“玩儿”的，只答应他今天一天都听他的，结果他就要自己穿女装。虽然正常情况下，他的身形并没有一点女孩子的样子，但他现在身前挺着一个肚子，穿上女装的他被说是孕妇也没有人会不信。

“老师，我先帮你带上这个吧。”祖越琛见裘宁同意了，便有种计谋得逞的感觉。他走到裘宁身边，褪下他的男士睡衣，取出早就准备好的硅胶假胸，套在女士内衣里，给裘宁戴好。

“果然，我就知道这个大小正好。”祖越琛好玩地弹了弹内衣的肩带，如愿以偿地看到裘宁皱了皱眉。裘宁不仅仅是因为刚刚祖越琛弹的那一下，更多的是因为身前突然多出来的重量。他苦恼地托了托身前的两团，心想祖越琛买的号应该是太大了，沉得有些坠了。

接着，祖越琛给他穿上了裙子。裘宁揪着身上的衣服，心里有些别扭。“越琛，我……”他刚想说什么，便又见到祖越琛拿出了假发套，在裘宁眼前晃了晃，没等他说话，就将假发套在了裘宁头上。突如其来的摩擦感出现在了裘宁肩膀上，他忍不住撩了撩头发，将磨人的头发甩到了身后。

又被祖越琛哄着穿上了女士平底鞋，裘宁心里居然有些庆幸，该说还好没有给自己穿高跟鞋吧，裘宁只是稍微描绘了一下那个画面便不敢再想，也许穿了高跟鞋自己路也不会走了吧。

为了防止将裘宁的身体晒伤，祖越琛还给他穿上了一件白色的小罩衫，又为他戴上了太阳帽和太阳镜。做完这些之后，他拉着裘宁来到了镜子前，裘宁便看到了这样衣服情景：这时一个怀孕的少妇，她身材纤细，头上烫着个大波浪，胸前的两团为她平添了几分妩媚，就连身前的巨肚都可以被看做一种成熟的魅力。他托了托身前的肚子，便看到身前的衣服被勾勒出一个圆润的弧度。祖越琛看着镜子里的裘宁，满意地点了点头。

将他自己也打扮好后，祖越琛便挽着裘宁的胳膊，两人一起出门去商场。也许是害怕被熟人认出来，祖越琛特地选择了一个离家很远的商场，做地铁足足要一个小时，中间要转三次车。

不过还好他们出门的时候避开了高峰期，他们并没有和众多周末出行的人群在地铁里挤来挤去。但是即使如此，地铁上的座位也所剩无几。在第一辆地铁上，是一位年轻人给裘宁让了座位，为了不让她发现自己的男人身份，裘宁只好向她微微一笑表示谢意。但祖越琛就没这么幸运了，他足足站了三站才找到一个座位，可他又不想离裘宁太远，便站到了转车的时候。

倒了三次地铁之后，他们终于来到了商场外围。这天是周末，更是商场最热闹的时候，商场门口总有不少人进进出出。从商场外围粗粗看去，便可以预见到里面的景象。也许是坐刚刚最后一趟地铁的站了两站，裘宁现在只好喘着粗气，在一旁的长椅上歇了一会才缓过来。

也许是很少看到有这样大的肚子的孕妇过来逛商场吧，裘宁在商场里收获了很多人好奇的目光。不过，自从他答应祖越琛穿着女装来逛街的时候，他就把自己的那一点羞耻心给压在了心底。现下，他正扶着腰，往前挺了挺肚子，昂着头，挽着祖越琛的胳膊，在商场里闲逛着。

祖越琛见到裘宁这幅作态，不由勾了勾嘴角，心下对于这样的裘宁越来越喜欢了，此时，他的脑子里正盘算着这样的事情可以多做几次。当然，如果是之前，祖越琛的小算盘被裘宁知道了的话，他还可能会闹个大红脸，但经过祖越琛这一段时间的“调教”，除了被发现现实中的身份，裘宁还真挺愿意配合祖越琛的。

哦，这是之前他和祖越琛在商场的小饰品店瞎逛时的想法，但是，裘宁的这点心思在他被祖越琛拉到一家店门口的时候就完全消失了，天知道祖越琛的恶趣味居然恐怖至斯。


	13. 第十三话

“老师，我们来这里看看吧。”祖越琛朝着裘宁眨着大眼睛，拉着他走进了一家商店。从外观上看，这家商店应该是日式风格的，门口的装潢是木制结构，就连店名都是日语写成的。裘宁往店里看了看，感觉里面的人应该不会很多，便也由着祖越琛将自己带进店子里了。

“ご主人様、お帰りなさい！”刚进店门，裘宁就被迎接的服务生吓了一跳，穿着黑白制服的服务生用日语甜甜地欢迎着他们，裘宁双眼微瞪，很明显没想到这个店居然从内到外都会遵循一种日式风格。

咽了一下口水，裘宁强迫自己把注意力从奇怪服务生身上转移到店里的商品上，但不看不知道，裘宁这才发现，这家店主打的商品竟然就是和服务生身上的衣服很像的制服。他只扫了几眼，便发觉这种衣服的“羞耻”，蕾丝裙边、白色的围裙、黑色带有蓬蓬袖的超短裙，以及头上的白色带褶发箍，一切都指向了可爱与性感。裘宁感觉一股热意涌向头部，他的脸“轰”得一下红了。

裘宁咬着嘴唇，头也低着，好像这样就能不让周围的人发现一样，但服务生可不管这么多，进来的都是顾客，他们热情地给祖越琛和裘宁介绍着店里的衣服。和裘宁不同，祖越琛则一副老神在在的样子，正和服务生交流着，似乎对于这些衣服真的很感兴趣。

缓了一会，裘宁这才终于想起来，正是因为祖越琛，他才进了这个店子，现在他进退困难，不就是他身边这厮造成的么，而这厮却在旁边认真挑着衣服，好像真的会购买一样。正想着要如何拉走祖越琛，他就让服务生拿下一套衣服，在裘宁身上比划着。

裘宁一开始还有些懵，但他马上就反应过来，祖越琛这是想让他去穿这些“羞耻”的衣服，他撅了噘嘴，用手推了推身前的衣服，却没推动，他又扯了扯祖越琛的衣角，想要拉他离开这家店，但祖越琛突然低下头，趴在他的耳边，咬了咬他的耳朵。

“老师，穿给我看好不好……”也许是刻意压低声线的缘故，祖越琛的声音有些沙哑，说话的时候，从他嘴里吐出的气息若有似无地撒在裘宁敏感的耳后和脖颈处，惹得裘宁燥热无比。裘宁一抬眼，就看到了祖越琛渴望的眼神，他一定是吃准了自己不想在公共场合暴露自己男性的身份，所以才不能出口拒绝他，如今之际，只好也将他骗进试衣间，让他陪自己一起试衣服了，裘宁狠狠地想，不过却也没有观看祖越琛穿着这种衣服的心思，他只是单纯地认为，既然是祖越琛想要他穿，那他就只穿给他一个人看好了，再穿出去让别人看到就大可不必。

思及此，裘宁也只好软下态度，对着祖越琛点点头，又示意他陪同自己去试衣间。由于祖越琛想要看到裘宁穿上这套衣服的心情十分迫切，他十分爽快地答应了。让服务生拿了一套腰围最大的制服，祖越琛就带着还有些不情愿的裘宁走进了试衣间。

试衣间挺大，完全可以容纳下两个成年男性，甚至还会多出来一些空间。正中央有一面两米高一点五米款的镜子，想来是为了方便顾客观看上身效果的。祖越琛和裘宁两人就在这样的一间试衣间里，裘宁正站在靠镜子的位置，祖越琛则站在他后面，帮他脱掉身上的裙子。

“呼，有些紧了……”

“老师，衣服不算紧的，你收收腹，我把拉链拉上。”

裘宁只听“刺啦”一声，肚腹一紧，便知道祖越琛将拉链拉好了。似乎是因为很久没有穿过如此紧身的衣服，裘宁竟觉得肚腹那里有千斤重，也有些喘不过气来，便只好趴在祖越琛身上缓了又缓，直到肚腹处没有那么难过了，才有力气转身看向镜子里的自己。

镜子里的裘宁身穿着黑色露肩短裙，脖颈处还有一圈黑色蕾丝颈环，身前两团顶起的衣服处有一个白色的压褶布料，还有一条白色的短围裙绕在巨肚上，他头上还有一个白色的蕾丝镶边的猫耳发箍，显得纯真又魅惑。

看着镜子里的裘宁，祖越琛眼神一暗，忍不住从身后揽过裘宁，然后又将头埋进他的锁骨处，在上面留下了一个牙印。裘宁冷不丁地被咬了一口，他推了推身后的祖越琛，没有推动。

“越琛，你起来……”

听见裘宁委屈的声音，祖越琛心里又一阵异动，他将双手扣在裘宁的肚腹上，又伸出舌尖在刚刚那处牙印那里滑过一圈，不出意料地感觉到裘宁的身体颤了颤。

“老师，我想你以后都穿给我一个人看……”的确，现在的裘宁实在是太过美丽，几乎让祖越琛把持不住自己，但他又十分害怕裘宁除了自己还有别人，恋爱中的过分依赖又造成了这种不安。

“嗯……就穿给你一个人看……”裘宁耐不住锁骨和脖颈处的隐痒，敏感的身体已经有些燥热，身后竟已有了水意，他只能遵从本能答应祖越琛。

“不能有别人……”

“好……嗯……”在得到裘宁的保证之后，祖越琛这才心满意足地从裘宁身上起来，帮着裘宁脱了衣服，看到他身后的潮涌，玩味地挑了挑眉，又恶意地在他身后那两团白软上捏了捏，在裘宁眼角微红之后，才又帮他换回了来时的衣服。

“帮我们包上腰围最大的一套。”祖越琛出了试衣间，便买下了这套衣服，出门的时候，他转头看向了裘宁微红的耳朵和面上的潮红，又想到了刚刚试衣间的景象，想着也许应该找个地方解决一下问题了。不过看裘宁难受可是祖越琛的爱好，他是不会这么快就让裘宁如愿的。


	14. 第十四话

离开日式制服馆，裘宁刚走了一会，便觉得身体燥热异常。要是在别的地方，他还可以觉得是天气在作怪，是周围闷热的空气将热度传到看自己身上。但现在他们却在商场，大厅里安装了中央空调，为顾客们带来丝丝凉意。除去外部的原因，那就是自身的原因了，裘宁忍不住抓紧了身上的衣服，想要让自己看上去还很正常。

用余光撇到裘宁的小动作，祖越琛不由一笑，他大约是知道裘宁怎么回事了，但祖越琛不想提醒他，他在等裘宁自己来找他求助。这样想着，他就整了整衣服，把裘宁挽得更紧了，几乎贴着他的衣服。

裘宁本就燥热难耐，现下又贴着一块火热，那热意源源不断地从身旁传来，直烧到他的脸上，额头上也有了些薄汗。仔细看去，他的脸蛋儿红扑扑的，眼睛没了太阳镜的遮挡显得格外水灵，看上去可爱极了。裘宁推了推祖越琛，见没有推动，便只好任由他贴着，自己则用右手在脸上和脖颈间扇着风，微微的凉意聊胜于无。

见裘宁没再推开自己，祖越琛满足地挽着他，走到了一家私人影院的门前。这影院外写着一些可供观赏的影片，还用黑色加粗字体写明了可以提供情侣单间的标识，生怕人不知道影院的主要消费人群。

“老师，咱们去看电影吧！”祖越琛指着这家私人影院的牌匾，用一种半邀请半命令的语气向裘宁建议着。裘宁走进看了看影院的介绍，确定这是一家“正经”影院，便点头答应了。

他们挽着手进入了影院。祖越琛在前台接待的地方订了一个情侣包间，前台的小姑娘用暧昧的眼光看了他一眼，有让他填了一份单子，说是影院有惊喜要给今天消费的小情侣们。裘宁伸了伸脖子想要知道祖越琛填了什么单子，但却被他挡得很严实，没让裘宁瞧见。他撇了撇嘴，心想等会进包间再问祖越琛好了。

“夫人，这是我们影院的惊喜，您进了包间就知道了。提前知道会减弱惊喜效果的哦！”前台的小姑娘见到裘宁的表现，神神秘秘地说，然后又和祖越琛对视了一眼，在彼此的眼睛中都发现了同样的精光。

“好了，我的宝贝老师，我们进去吧！”祖越琛在裘宁耳边低低地说着，他如愿以偿地看到裘宁红着脸瞪了他一眼，便带着满满的好心情，领着裘宁进入了包间。

进入包间，裘宁就被情侣包间的布置惊艳到了。这房间挺大，除了标准的影院放映设施之外，还有一个沙发和一张床，它们的颜色都和房间的整体格调相一致，都是暗红色的，带有一些妖异的花朵，衬得这个房间在阴暗的同时又有些魅惑的气息。床边有一个小窗户，不过现在已经完全关上了，也拉上了帘子。房间旁边有一个小型卫生间，里面虽小，但洗浴装置应有尽有。他走到房间中央，竟闻到了空气中传来的若有似无的幽香。裘宁深深地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，感受着香气浸入自己的身体，他觉得格外舒适，就连刚刚走路的疲惫也都尽数散去。

“怎么样，我的老师？这里的布置你可还满意？”祖越琛在裘宁的身后将他抱住，他的脸颊贴着裘宁的耳朵，爬在他身上，低声说着。

“挺好挺好。”裘宁只感觉一阵电流从他耳后进入，穿过他的身体，让他忍不住一个激灵，之前的燥热又回来了。他连忙转移着话题，说到：“越琛，我们放电影吧。”

“好，都听你的。”祖越琛轻笑一声，拉着裘宁坐到了大屏幕对面的沙发上，点开了放映机。一会，大屏幕也亮了，伴随着熟悉的绿底黄龙和熟悉的音效，电影开始了。

“唔……”裘宁压根没看清楚屏幕上投放的电影的名称，他只看到，电影一开始，便有两具肉体在屏幕上交缠着，伴随着啧啧的水声。他忍不住红了脸，把头撇在了一边，觉得很不好意思。

“老师，觉得影院的惊喜怎么样？等下出去的时候我好给他们评价……”祖越琛低下身子，在裘宁耳边小声说着，语气中尽显暧昧。

“这……这怎么能算惊喜嘛……”裘宁的声音小小的，他的身体也忍不住蜷缩在祖越琛的怀里，好像这样就听不见也看不见屏幕上的内容一样。

“哦？这不算惊喜那什么是惊喜呢？是这里柔软的沙发，还是后面的双人床呢？”祖越琛见裘宁越缩越紧，好玩地撩拨着他。裘宁只觉得自己快要烧起来了，呼进呼出的空气都让他燥热不已。

“还是老师的自己投送怀抱呢？”说这一句话的时候，祖越琛也哑了嗓子，声音低沉着，他抱着怀里的裘宁，忍不住捏了捏他身上的软肉。

“嗯……越琛……别……”裘宁被祖越琛捏得身体颤了颤，声音也有些颤抖。他好像感觉到身后更加湿润了，刚刚好容易压下的空虚感在现在又找上了他。

“不要？老师的身体可不是这么说的呢？”祖越琛撩开裘宁的裙子，感觉到他因为失去衣服的庇护而抖了抖身子，他将手放在裘宁身后的小口处，在它边缘处滑过一圈，果不其然地感觉到那处的潮湿。

“老师，你这里可都湿了呢。”见裘宁没有反抗，只是往自己身体里又缩了缩，祖越琛勾起嘴角，直直地将自己的一根手指伸了进去。小口处十分紧致，但因为有水的润滑，便进入地十分顺利。祖越琛见裘宁只是一直咬着下唇 没有发出声音，便忍不住在里面恶意地搅了搅，如愿以偿地听到了裘宁嘴边泄出的呻吟声。

“哈……越琛……”裘宁其实觉得快乐极了，刚刚他才觉得自己后面有些空虚，现在便有一物正在填补。但还不够，他还想要更多。只见裘宁扭了扭身子，好像在邀请一样。

“老师，别着急哦。”见此情形，祖越琛笑了笑，不慌不忙地又伸入自己的第二根手指，在裘宁的小口中开拓着道路。

“哈……快一点……”大约是得到了一点甜头，裘宁只觉得自己想要更多，他不满地看了一眼祖越琛，像是在催促他快一点。

“等会你会叫我慢一点的，老师。”祖越琛恶意地笑了，把第三根手指也伸入了小口中，满意地感受着穴道被拓宽到何时的大小。他看了看面色泛红的裘宁，又深吸了一口气，幽香扑鼻，他便忍不住身下一紧，那物越发鼓胀了起来。

“越琛……给我……”裘宁只感觉到祖越琛猛得将手指抽出，他便感觉一阵强烈的空虚袭来，只觉得难耐无比。他正想要扭一扭身子，便觉得一阵旋转，原来是祖越琛将他抱到了自己腿上。他感受到了自己身下的火热和坚硬，正想蹭上去，那身下的巨物猛得进入了自己的身体。他忍不住身体一软，险些坐在祖越琛身上，却阴差阳错地将那物在自己身体里进得更往里了。小口突然被进入，他的腿反射性地夹了夹，只觉得自己想要上天一样。

“老师，这就可以了？还不行哦。”感觉到裘宁身体的变化，祖越琛将手扣在了裘宁腰上，带着裘宁一下一下地律动着，身下那物也在有规律的动作中抽动着，每随着一次向下，它就会进入到裘宁身体的最深处，而随着一次向上，它又会半退出裘宁的身体。

“呃……啊……”裘宁觉得自己已经完全丧失了意识，只跟着祖越琛动着。他的眼神偶尔会聚焦到面前的大屏幕上，看着那里面的人也在快乐地叫着，他的意识就会更加不清楚了，竟分不清楚自己是在何处。

“越琛……慢一些……哈……”在一次又一次的顶撞中，裘宁早就找不到北了，他觉得自己快要受不住了，便连连求饶。

“这就不行了？我还没开始呢，老师。”祖越琛舔了舔裘宁光洁的后背，在上面留下一个又一个小红点，但他的身下却并没有停下，身下巨物在小道里进进出出，发出啧啧水声。

因着他敏感的身体，裘宁在律动间，早已忍不住泄过两次，但祖越琛却一次也未泄出，这让裘宁多少还有些空虚，他摇着腰，五个月大的孕肚挂在身前，上面早已沾满了白浊。

“老师，看着我。”将裘宁翻了个面对着自己，祖越琛揽着裘宁白软的腰身，看着他雪白的巨肚，祖越琛忍不住从上面留下了好几个吻。

“呃…哈……越琛……”与背对祖越琛的感觉不同，面对这着他让裘宁更加安心。他揽着祖越琛的脖颈，双腿成M状，在祖越琛的一下一下撞击中达到了高潮。白浊的液体洒在了祖越琛的腹部，显得他格外色气。

“老师，你夹得我好紧……”看着眼前裘宁意乱情迷的神色，祖越琛也终是守不住了，随着又一阵律动，他将一股灼热的液体送进了裘宁身体的最深处，竟是将两人同时送上了顶峰。

“哈……呼呼……”做到这里，裘宁全身的力气都好像用尽了一般，含着祖越琛的那物，他半跪着趴在祖越琛的肩膀上，假发不知道什么时候被丢到了地上，濡湿的头发贴在面部，直喘着粗气。

“老师，你的胸顶到我了。”祖越琛只觉得他胸前搁着两团白软，低头一看，原来是出门时带着的假胸，在他们做的如此激烈的情况下居然都没有掉落。裘宁也看到了自己胸前的两团，他和祖越琛对视了一眼，忍不住双双勾起嘴角笑了起来。

“来，老师，我帮你清理一下。”将裘宁抱进卫生间一番清理后，祖越琛又将他抱到了床上。在柔软的床铺接触部和他的一瞬间，裘宁只觉得一阵舒适从脚尖窜到了头顶。祖越琛挨着裘宁坐在床上，为他垫上了柔软的枕头。

“老师，我们换个电影看吧。”

“好。”

祖越琛切换了另一个电影，这回是一个文艺爱情片。两人依偎着彼此，裘宁靠在祖越琛怀里，祖越琛揽着裘宁的肩膀，安静地看完了这场充满了酸甜味道的电影。

出门的时候，前台的小姑娘看着裘宁略微凌乱的衣服和头发，暧昧地问他酒店的惊喜怎么样，裘宁红着耳朵，小声回答了一句还行，便被一旁满含笑意的祖越琛牵走了。走之前，祖越琛和前台对视一眼，那是欢迎下次光临和下次再来的意思。


	15. 第十五话

“越琛，我们去吃些东西吧！”

出了影院，裘宁后知后觉地感觉到胃中充斥的饥饿感，显然刚刚的一番“运动”让他耗费了不少能量，现在他正继续一些食物进行补充。

“好，老师想吃些什么呢？”

“什么都可以，我现在觉得我可以吃下一头牛！”

祖越琛见裘宁一副饿极了的样子，不由心生一计，他指着不远处的一家新开业的汉堡店向裘宁建议着，正逢汉堡店搞活动，人人都可以去挑战店内的巨无霸汉堡，桌上的顾客谁能一口气吃完整个汉堡，不仅整桌可以得到店家的免单，并且还有店家附赠的优惠券若干。裘宁看到很是心动，也没有多想，便点了点头答应了他。

“老板，给我们来两份王道套餐，然后再来一个巨无霸堡，我们想挑战一下。”

“诶，好嘞！您稍等。”

“咕噜噜……”裘宁揉着胃，空空的胃部只有酸液在里面翻滚着，它急需一些东西去腐蚀。等了一会，他们的餐还没有上来，裘宁忍不住按了按腹部，右手有一下没一下地敲着桌子。

“好了老师，就这么饿吗？等下要是吃不完怎么办呢？”见到裘宁的小动作，祖越琛笑着看向他，捉住了他在桌上胡乱敲的手，把它拿在掌心揉捏着。

“你是不是看不起我？哼，你可别小巧了我的胃口，这些天在家里我吃得可不少，那些汉堡不过小意思。”见裘宁不服气地和他顶着嘴，祖越琛没有回答，只是笑着看着他的眼睛，直把裘宁盯得不好意思了起来。

“好了，别玩了。咱们的餐好了。”裘宁不好意思地将手抽了回来，将眼神挪到别处，正巧看到屏幕上的号码。他和祖越琛说过之后，祖越琛就去前台拿过了餐点，放在了他们的桌上。

应店家要求，每位挑战者挑战巨无霸的时候，都会有一位侍者在远处看着，以防选手作弊，从而维护挑战赛的公平。祖越琛和裘宁这桌旁边也有一位侍者，但他只是远远看着，并不去打扰顾客用餐。

“这……这是不是有点太多了？老师，你要是吃不了咱就别勉强，大不了我们不要他的免单就是了。”巨无霸汉堡不愧是巨无霸，足足有一个手掌高，一个平底锅一样大，里面夹着满满的芝士、牛排和肉肠，拿起来沉甸甸的，足足有两公斤重。见到面前的“巨无霸”汉堡，就是参加过大胃王比赛的选手怕是都要人认输，更何况裘宁平时从没参加过这种比赛，也没正儿八经地训练过。但刚才的海口已经夸了出去，再加上他自己现下也确实饿了，便摇摇头，没有接受祖越琛的建议，他抛开那些消极的想法，开始一点点吃巨无霸。

这种汉堡从来不是给人拿起来咬着吃的，参赛选手大多是从最上面的面包开始吃起，一层层地吃到牛排和肉肠，最后再吃掉最下层的面包。裘宁也不例外。他戴上手套，先将最上层的面包吃下，这面包实得很，一点也不像外面别的店里虚软的面包胚。然后他又拿起了两片牛排，上面淋着一层足有一公分厚的芝士，一口咬下去，芝士的咸味和牛排的燎烤香气在他嘴中炸开，他忍不住两口就吃掉了手里的牛排。

他又拿起了三根肉肠，拿到手里才发现，每根肉肠上居然都包裹着一片培根，他咬了一口，肉肠在他的舌头和牙齿的共同作用下爆开了丰润的汁液，里面肥瘦适中，并不是平常的淀粉集合体，他很快就将肉肠和培根吃下了。

“嗝儿——”裘宁又拿起了两片沾满芝士的牛排，正想吃下的时候，他就打了一个饱嗝。皱着眉头感受了一下，他觉得自己的胃里还有许多空间，便也没有在意。

“老师，喝口可乐吧。”祖越琛将可乐插上吸管，递到裘宁嘴边，看到他吸了一大口，嘴边的笑意不由加深了。

三下五除二解决掉手中的牛排，裘宁用舌尖在后牙处绕了一圈，觉得有些腻了，他拿起手边的可乐，又喝下一大口，这次直接将可乐杯中的一半可乐吸下，又感受了一下嘴里的味道，裘宁这才感觉没有那么腻了。

“嗝儿——嗝儿——呃——”拿着手中涂着一层厚芝士的面包，裘宁咽了口口水，却没想到刚刚喝下的可乐此时奏了效，他忍不住连打了好几个响亮的饱嗝。看着周围人好奇但又不敢看的神情，裘宁有些不好意思，耳朵也红红的，他赶忙吃下了手中的面包，这才勉强将饱嗝压下。

“我吃完了！”

“恭喜这位顾客获得本次免单机会和五十元优惠券两张，还请您将您点的套餐吃完哦，不然我们的免单会收回的呢～”

裘宁吃完后巨无霸汉堡后，一直在旁边观察的侍者走了过来，递给他两张优惠券。在听到侍者的话之后，裘宁面上的笑容一滞，他很明显没想到这“霸王餐”竟然还有这附加条件，这可真是有些为难他了。裘宁揉了揉桌子下被撑大了一圈的肚子，看着面前的王道套餐，面上不由露出了些难色。祖越琛一直在旁边观察着裘宁的神色，见他面上为难，却也没有出手相助的想法，反而是将面前的套餐往裘宁那边推了推，示意他将套餐吃掉。

拿起手中的汉堡，裘宁只觉得这汉堡仿佛有千斤重，但实际上它只是一个很普通的汉堡，重量也才不到500克。“唉 自己要吃的东西含泪也要吃下去。”抱着这样的一个想法，裘宁闭上眼睛，心一横，对着汉堡就咬了下去。这次他没有再想之前一样狼吞虎咽，而是一口一口地咬着，细细地咀嚼，好像这样就会让汉堡变小一样。

“老师，别噎着。”看向祖越琛递过来的可乐，裘宁下意识地没有拒绝，便又吸了一口，可乐的气泡感很重，此时正在他的胃里剧烈地沸腾着，裘宁只觉得有一股气正在胃里急于寻找出口，他一张嘴，又打了几个饱嗝。

“嗝儿——嗝儿——”见自己又控制不住打了饱嗝，裘宁下意识想要喝点东西，但手边只有可乐，他只好喝着可乐，企图将饱嗝压下，但这是个恶性循环，裘宁的饱嗝打得更欢了。见状，裘宁只得寻求一些实在的食物，他拿起套餐中的鸡块，胡乱沾了些酱，便给塞进了嘴里，一连吃下四块鸡块，这才堪堪让饱嗝停住。

“老师，别忘了这个哦！”祖越琛用眼神示意裘宁套餐里还有薯条，裘宁忍不住苦了脸，他现在只觉得食物堵在嗓子里，不上不下，胃袋也垂得很，这让十分难受。但为了不辜负祖越琛的期望，他还是苦巴巴地吃下了全部的薯条。好在这份薯条是小份的，所以不是很多，裘宁吃完之后居然也没有觉得很堵得慌。习惯性地拿起手边的可乐，往嘴里送了送，裘宁这才感觉口中的油腻的味道尽数散去，但他揉了揉胃，那种气泡在翻腾的感觉又来了，他只好咽了几口口水，企图压下它。

“嗝儿——”出了餐厅，一路上裘宁还是打了好几个饱嗝，有的饱嗝特别长，足足有十秒，有的又很短，一下就过去了。祖越琛看着裘宁身前大了不止一圈的肚子，和裘宁因为打嗝而红着的耳框，心下十分高兴，连挽着裘宁的手都忍不住紧了紧。

“越琛，我难受……”裘宁走了一段，便忍不住停了下来。他扯了扯祖越琛的袖子小声地说着。

“老师，我帮你揉一揉吧！把里面的气体都排出来就好了。”祖越琛拉着他来到商场中心的大转盘处，一下一下地为裘宁揉着胃部，刚开始效果还不太明显，祖越琛只感觉手下裘宁的胃部实得很，想必里面已经被食物胀满了。

“呃……嗝儿——嗝儿——”不一会，裘宁就在祖越琛的揉腹下，连着打了好几个饱嗝，这让他感到一阵轻快，他就挺了挺腰，将身前的巨腹往祖越琛那里送了送，示意祖越琛继续。见此情景，祖越琛眼神一暗，手下按揉的手法也变了。

“呃……打不出来……好胀啊……”裘宁只觉得有什么东西堵在嗓子眼，让他打不出来嗝，胃中的气体也没办法排出。他只觉得憋胀不已，脸也一下子涨红了。祖越琛又为他揉了几下，这才改回原来的手法，“嗝儿——”，伴随着一个绵长的嗝，裘宁终于将胃里的气体全部排出了。

“呼……我再也不吃这么多了……”裘宁揉着涨得老高的肚腹，心下十分后悔，早知道自己刚开始就不应该夸下海口的，现在这样遭罪。

“哦？之前说自己能吃下一头牛的人是谁啊？我认识吗？”祖越琛笑着看着裘宁，打趣道。

“越琛，你就别再拿我开玩笑了……”

“好了好了，知道了我的老师大人，我们现在回家吧。”祖越琛心想，反正自己此行的目的已经达成了，下次什么时候再来，还不是他说了算。这样想着，祖越琛敷衍地说了两句，就扶起裘宁，又挽上了他的胳膊，准备搭乘地铁回家。

“……”听见祖越琛这样称呼自己，裘宁又忍不住红了脸，任由祖越琛将自己扶起，又挽过自己的手臂。一路上他都不好意思地扶着肚子，低着头，不敢看祖越琛，所幸祖越琛也没再为难他，两人算是度过了愉快的一天。


	16. 第十六话

“越琛，我怎么觉得我这肚子要比上一胎要大呢？”

早晨起来，摸起衣服就要穿上的裘宁却在肚子处卡住了，他皱着眉头，往前挺了挺肚子，看着镜子里的自己，总觉得这一胎要比之前的大很多。

闻言，祖越琛眼神一暗，他走到裘宁身后，半搂着他的腰身。现在他一只手臂根本抱不过来裘宁的肚子，要两手交叠才能裹过来。在裘宁的肚子上划过两圈之后，祖越琛这才说道：“老师肚子这样大，怕不是有两个呢。”

“……好了好了，我们去吃饭吧……”经祖越琛提醒，裘宁这才想起来，那日自己为了尝鲜，设定了双胎模式，日子久了，他自己居然忘记了。而且他并没有和祖越琛说过这件事，所以他提起来的时候，总会忍不住心虚，便只好转移了一下话题。

祖越琛点到为止，不打算继续为难裘宁，听他这样说了，在裘宁发顶落下一个口勿，便去了餐厅。留在房间里的裘宁站在镜子前，揉着自己的肚子，心里直犯难。才刚过一个半月、正常孕期的五个多月肚子就已经有如此规模，这要是等到生产的时候可该如何是好。而且从今天起，他可是要去邻校交流学习的，挺着这样的一个肚子去又是万万不可以的。难道又要那样？裘宁皱紧了眉头，那种方法足以让他难受一整天，但他也确实没有想到其他的办法，叹了口气，认命地去衣橱里将束腹带取了出来，忍着难受，在肚子上缠了一圈又一圈，直到将肚腹束成了正常孕期的三个月大小。

“呼……呼……”肚腹的骤然收紧几乎让裘宁喘不过气来，他的小脸涨红，喘着粗气，腹中的“胎儿”也在不停踢打着，时不时让他的肚子上起来一个又一个小鼓包。摁着腹部，大口大口地喘过气，裘宁这才觉得自己勉强缓了过来。他穿好衣服，也去了餐厅。

今天早上，祖越琛也为裘宁准备好了餐食，一如既往地丰富，饭香味在餐厅上方飘动着。不过这一点也没有激起裘宁的食欲。刚刚的一番束腹似乎也将他的胃收住了，而他肚中空间骤然收紧，大部分地方又被“胎儿”占去，留给胃部的空间更少了，所以也无怪裘宁没有胃口。他简单地扒了两口饭，便觉得束腹带一紧，竟是要被撑开了，便只好放下了筷子。

祖越琛见到裘宁束上了肚腹，心里也暗暗吃惊，但他面上却没有显露出来。他并没有询问裘宁的肚子为什么一下子小了，见裘宁吃不下饭去，终究是怕他在工作的时候犯了低血糖，便进厨房为他捏了几个饭团，包装好后连带着几块巧克力递给他，让裘宁饿的时候垫垫肚子。裘宁收下了祖越琛的食物，将它们放进手包里，亲了亲祖越琛的面颊，便前去交流学习了。

“小裘小徐小王，你们过来。我给你们介绍一下，这位是学校股东会的颜董，他听说今天有老师过来交流学习，特地过来见见你们。”面前组长的脸笑成了一朵褶皱的菊花，他给裘宁和其他老师介绍着这位据说是邻校的董事。身旁的两位老师都马上明白过来，殷勤地向他介绍着自己，只有裘宁好像还没反应过来一样，愣在原地。直到看到那位董事向自己投过来的目光，裘宁这才赶忙回给他了一个微笑。

开什么玩笑，他这个神经病舅舅怎么会在这里，裘宁明明记得，在几年前那件事出来之后，他可是躲去了国外，怎么在现在这个时候回来了呢？裘宁的心里有很多疑问，但他知道现在并不是一个对的场合，等找到机会他会去问的，何况他这个舅舅颜成羿是个出了名的疯子，跟过他的人很多不是疯了就是傻了，他可没兴趣在这个公共场合找不愉快。会有机会的，裘宁这样想着，眼神也有点发飘，所以并没有注意到他舅舅投来的意味深长的目光。等裘宁回过神来，发现参观的队伍都走到他前面去了。

“小裘，你干什么呢？还不快点跟上！”组长不耐烦的声音从前面传来，裘宁只好收回了思绪，急忙小跑几步跟上大部队。也许是跑得有些急了，裘宁只觉得肚腹有些坠痛。他摁了摁一突一突地疼的肚子，双腿却没有落下，还在紧跟着参观的大部队。等到裘宁的肚子终于不疼了，他们的参观也结束了，按照计划，他们接下来会到会议室，聆听校长对学校的办学理念和制度等带来的成果和经验。

“小宁，几年不见，你都长这么大了，还当了老师，不错啊。”在从洗手间出来的时候，见到颜成羿给了他一个眼神暗示，裘宁就明白他这是有话要对自己说，便跟着他来到了走廊尽头无人的角落，一开口就带着一种意味深长的含义，让裘宁有些猝不及防。

“哪里哪里，舅舅还是这样厉害，一回来就到了学校股东会，公司那边相比也经营得很好吧。说起来，舅舅前些年不是去国外拓展公司业务了吗，怎么想着回来了呢？”裘宁心想，一回来就这样，可别又发了病，变成乱咬人的疯狗了吧。但裘宁也不敢真这么说，只好委婉地问他回来的缘由。

“呵呵，原因嘛，到时候你会知道的。好了回去吧，舅舅把你叫过来就是想好好看看你，毕竟咱们已经许久没有见过了。”颜成羿拍了一下裘宁的肩膀，看了看手腕上的表，又说：“行了，你快过去吧，等下你们不是开会的么？反正我已经回来了，咱抽空再专门叙叙旧。”

裘宁点点头，心里却暗暗想着，谁想和你这个疯子叙旧，要不是之前在裘宁心里积威甚重，他连这人的身都不愿近，更何况他之前发疯的时候还做出那种事。摇摇头赶紧把脑中的想法甩去，裘宁加快了步子，总算在开始前到了会议室。当然，又因为他的迟到，组长恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。裘宁撇撇嘴，却也没说什么，找了个位置坐好。没一会，会议室的门就被推开看，一个矮胖的身影走了进来。


	17. 第十七话

矮胖身材的校长乐呵呵地为他们介绍着这段时间的安排，眼睛也眯成了一条缝，看起来很好相与的样子，这让不少老师心中的担忧大多放了下来，但裘宁却并没有放松自己，在他眼里，越是这种慈祥可亲的中年人越是不好惹的，譬如他那个疯子舅舅，谁知道他那副皮相之下隐藏着一个疯子呢？所以这个校长是否可亲还不好说，但裘宁又不能表现出来，他只好也作出和其他老师一样的神情。

“哎呀，都已经这个点了，是我们招待不周，小刘，你带着各位老师们去吃饭吧！”校长喊来他的助理，那是一个身穿蓝色衬衫和灰色西装裤的劲瘦男人，看起来既禁欲又整洁，他手里拿着一些饭卡，在校长说过之后，便将卡片分发了下去。在老师们都拿到之后，小刘又带着他们去往了食堂。

“诶，我悄悄告诉你，你可别跟别人说，”裘宁他们组里的小王神神秘秘地对小徐咬着耳朵，裘宁因为在他们旁边的桌子上吃饭，所以不小心听到了一些。

只听那小王说：“我可就跟你一个人讲，刚刚咱见到的那个颜董，就是组长给咱介绍的，我可听说，他可是荣盛集团的老总，对，就是那个荣盛。而且你猜什么？他可是个钻石王老五，四十岁了还没有媳妇，听说还是个男女通吃的。你就说你心动不心动？”

小王揶揄地看着小徐，果然从他眼中看到了一丝想法，便再接再厉：“你看你，要模样有模样，要身材有身材，而且还是个老师，这不正好认识他了吗？你努努力，说不定就能成为荣盛的总裁夫人了呢！”

“这……这能行吗？我只是个老师……”小徐明显心动了，但他为了维护一下他平时的冰清玉洁形象，还是状似有些犹豫的样子，皱着眉头，好像有些为难。

见到他这个样子，小王撇了撇嘴，心想着，就知道装，谁还不知道你的那点小心思，刚刚介绍的时候眼睛都快黏在人家颜董身上了，现在却做什么娇羞状。但想归想，小王并没有点破小徐的那点小九九，他心思一转，安慰道：“哎呀，不试一试怎么知道呢？万一就成功了呢？要不是我已经有了女朋友，我就也去碰碰运气了！”

“我……好吧……”小徐终于不再愿意扮演一个纯情的人设了，他见好就收，低头答应下来，眼睑垂着，看上去格外使人怜爱。

听到这里，裘宁终于知道这两人在说什么了，对于小徐的这种心机人设，他并不意外，毕竟他平时就总觉得小徐纯洁无害的表面下似乎还隐藏着什么别的东西，今日可算是让他瞧见了。但听到小徐对他舅舅颜成羿的心思，裘宁却还是忍不住为小徐捏了一把汗，就这些年里他所了解到的，那些试图成为荣盛的总裁夫人的男男女女，最后可都没落得一个什么好下场，至于只是有点小心机的小徐，裘宁不认为他可以胜过之前的许许多多比他更厉害的失败者。不过话也不能说这么满，万一颜成羿就好小徐这口呢？裘宁摇摇头，他并不打算插手这件事，便将它抛在了脑后。

许是早晨将肚子束得有些过于紧了，直到中午饭时，裘宁也没感到一丝饥饿。他匆匆扒了两口饭，又吃掉了一块祖越琛准备的巧克力，便当做吃过了午餐。

这个学校为他们过来交流学习的老师专门安排了休息室，只是因为地方有限，便安排了四位老师在一个休息室里同住，裘宁倒不怎么在乎这个，但同组的小王和小徐显然不怎么习惯，两人在前去休息室的路上叽叽喳喳地抱怨着。

“这个学校好抠，四个人一个休息室，这让人怎么睡觉啊！”

“就是就是，咱们那边可是一人一个休息室的，啧啧。”

“所以还是咱们学校好啊，我就说……”

裘宁对于两人私下的咬耳朵早就见怪不怪了，现下见两人聊得正欢的时候反而停了下来，他不由分了一些余光给他们，果不其然，在他们三人前方，颜成羿正和一个男子说着话，颜甚至在那男子身上动手动脚。不过，让裘宁感到奇怪的是，那男子对颜成羿的动作并没有表现出反感，更没有推开他的想法，只是皱着眉头，任由颜成羿的手在自己身上摸着。裘宁定睛看去，那被摸着的男子竟是刚刚带领他们去食堂的校长秘书小刘。

不过是又一个新欢罢了，裘宁对他小舅舅的感情生活并不感兴趣。他正想继续往前走，便见到身旁的小王和小徐停下了脚步，尤其是小徐，正恨恨地看着那男子，就剩将那“情敌”摁在地上的想法没有大声说出来了。见此情形，裘宁心中不觉有趣，他忽然起了看戏的心思，也不再往前走了，反而是停了下来，在一旁静静观察着事态的变化。

小刘被颜成羿胡乱摸过之后，终是拒绝了颜成羿索口勿的要求，他轻轻推开颜成羿，接起一个电话后，便和颜成羿告别了。见小刘走远的背影，颜成羿终于收起了嘴边的笑容，又恢复了那个严肃的总裁模样，但他一转身，便看到了裘宁一行人，勾了勾唇角当做打了招呼，颜成羿便想着赶紧离开。

可小徐怎么会让颜成羿这么快离开，他见到颜转过身来，便马上将自己黏了过去，一下一下地和人套着近乎。小王也不甘示弱，和小徐争抢着给颜成羿献着殷勤。

许是有些时日没有这样大胆的人自己贴上来了，颜成羿突然起了玩弄的心思，他驾轻就熟地和这二人周转着，很快就忽悠得小王和小徐找不着北。而小徐更是大胆起来，竟然想要和颜成羿有更进一步的交流，而颜成羿心情不错，正有一些新奇的想法等待实践，况且他还没把小刘搞到手，便想着，不如先玩玩这个送上门来的，反正不玩白不玩，便和小徐交换了联系方式，表示自己随时约他出来。

这一趟收获颇丰，在去休息室的路上，小王和小徐终于不再叽叽歪歪的了，尤其是小徐，那春梦都快做到了脸上，脸和耳朵都红透了，小王则用嫉妒的眼光看着小徐，但等小徐看过去的时候，那神色却马上被他藏起来了，又变回了一副好兄弟的样子。

看着身边两人的种种神色变化，裘宁心中忍不住发笑，这两人都还挺会装，自己怎么之前没发现这两个活宝呢？不过很快裘宁就开心不起来了，被束紧的腹部此时正一抽一抽地疼着，“胎儿”也在剧烈作动着，他急切地想去休息室将束腹带解开，迈开的步子也不由大了起来。


	18. 第十八话

“呃哈……”卫生间内，裘宁刚一将肚子上的束腹带解开，突然被放松下来的“胎儿”便在他肚子里猛烈地作动着，裘宁捂着肚子，嘴里忍不住发出了些呻吟声。

“小裘，你用完卫生间了吗？”门外，小王敲了敲门，他跺了跺脚，不耐烦地问着里面的人。

“呃……马上……”可怜裘宁的肚子，刚刚解放了没多久就又要被束上了。不过他吸取了早上的教训，并不准备再束得很紧，只是将肚腹收到单胎四个月大小的样子。但即使这样，他肚中的“胎儿”对于这种束缚也很不满意，在囊袋中踢打着，让裘宁很不好受。

“咦，小裘，你这……中午吃得挺多的嘛，小肚子都起来了！”卫生间之前，小王撇了一眼裘宁微鼓的腹部，揶揄地笑了一下。裘宁无法，也只好扯了一个微笑给他，然后便匆匆离开，躺进了床铺里。

“叮——”

『老师，我下午去接你下班～——祖越琛』

看到祖越琛标志性的波浪线，裘宁忍不住轻笑出声，他摸了摸微隆的小腹，给他回了个消息，便进入了梦乡。

天元公司。

“爸，那个人回国了，我们是不是可以……”祖越琛的话还没说完，便被他爸打断了。

“小孩子就不要参与大人的事，那个人爸爸和你叔叔会收拾他的！”祖韦东警告似的看了一眼祖越琛，示意他不要掺和这件事。

“可是爸，那个事情我也是受害人，我为什么不能！”

“行了，你回去吧，事情很复杂，参与这件事对你不会有什么好处的…”祖韦东朝祖越琛摆了摆手，便离开了办公室，只留下祖越琛一人在那里。

〔你不让我插手，我偏要做，我一定会让那个人付出他应得的代价！〕这么想着，祖越琛便攥紧了拳头，指甲在手心留下了几道深深的红印。一会，他好像想到了什么，便打开手机，拨下了一个号码。

“喂，小刘，我之前吩咐你做的事情你办得怎么样了？他有没有上钩？”

“还没有，本来我就快要成功了，但半路突然窜出一个姓徐的老师，然后我后面的计划也都没法实施了……”电话那头，正是中成大学的校长秘书小刘，他刚刚离开颜成羿，皱着眉头，在路上匆匆地走着。像是怕别人发现一样，他的声音很小，接了电话后，他就迅速找到了一个隐蔽的地方。

“嗯？又是一个想要当颜家夫人的？嗤，他怕是不知道颜成羿的厉害。这样，你的计划不变，但要加上接近这个老师的环节，如果能让他为咱们做事是再好不过了。他不是想成为颜夫人吗？那咱就让他的身体有能吸引住颜成羿的地方！”一开始听到小刘的计划失败的时候，祖越琛有一瞬间只觉得怒火几乎要冲出他的心脏把他整个人燃烧殆尽。但他很快冷静了下来，听见有一人竟然妄想勾引颜成羿，成为颜氏夫人时，他不由心生一技，或许这个人，他们可以利用。

“少爷，你是说……”小刘想到了一些有关颜成羿的性癖的传言，不由打了个寒颤，为自己的原计划没有成功感到了一丝庆幸。

“对，把那个新研究用在他身上吧。”祖越琛淡淡地说，好像不知道自己说出的话有多么残忍一样。他轻轻拨弄着小指头，面上也十分冷漠。

“那个不是还没有通过临床实验吗？”小刘怎么会不知道自家少爷的想法，想到了那个研究，他颜色一暗。

“呵，他既然想要成功，总是要付出一些代价的。咳，而且这个研究很快就会通过实验上市的，只不过会微调一下成分含量，等到他发现异常的时候，药剂早就被他带代谢完了，别人只会以为他用的是合格的上市的药。”似乎是早就想到了有这么一天，祖越琛前段时间盯这项研究盯得特别紧，自然是对它的进度掌握得了如指掌，他估摸了一下时间，自觉不会给人留下什么把柄，便动了使用这个研究成果的心思。

“行，少爷，那我就拿您的……”

“嗯，你以我的名义去实验室取药吧，然后找时间约人出来，一定要看着他注射进去才行。”

“好的少爷。”挂了电话，小刘这才从被少爷的奇思妙想中恢复过来。他眯了眯眼，回忆着之前见到的徐姓老师的模样和姓名，发现自己居然没有记住，便皱着眉头，摁了摁太阳穴，心想一会儿恐怕要去麻烦一下那个老头了。一想到那个老头，小刘心里就一阵厌烦，要不是自己为少爷办这事，又何必来这个色眯眯的校长这里，但眼下要尽快解决少爷的事才好。想到这里，小刘便动身往校长办公室走去。

而祖越琛这边，他刚刚挂掉电话，便看到一个熟悉的身影正快速地走着，他有些好奇，便跟了上去。〔荀叔叔？他们在说什么，为什么要这么神神秘秘地？难道和那人有关？〕跟着荀希岳，祖越琛来到了一间办公室门前，但因为荀希岳进去之前反锁了门，祖越琛没办法进去。刚准备偷偷从窗户里偷看时候，他便听到里面传来了荀希岳和祖韦东的断断续续的对话声。

“……你应该给小琛说的……当年……那个女人……只是连累了他……”

“……我说不出口……他妈妈走的时候……要是早知道那女人没安好心……唉……”

祖越琛很想知道他们在说什么，这件事情又为什么和他以及他已经过世的母亲有关，但他也知道，现在他并不能破门进去质问他们，那样反而会得到相反的效果，如果他想要知道当年的事情，恐怕只能靠他自己去查了。祖越琛握了握拳头，心想不论他们说的事情与颜成羿有什么关系，就凭他当年对自己做过的事，他祖越琛就一定不会放过他。想到这里，他往窗户里面撇了一眼，门里的两人显然没有结束会话的打算，正在激烈地争论着什么。不过这些祖越琛现在不打算知道了，他蹑手蹑脚地离开了那里，随意打理了一下自己，出门的时候，又恢复了平时集团员工眼里的少爷模样。


	19. 第十九话

“唔……呃……咕咚咕咚……”

办公室内，颜成羿摁着操控器，操纵着桶里的水通过管子进入徐舒的胃里。徐舒现在已经被喂下了将近两升的水，肚腹竟像怀胎五月一般隆了起来，冰凉的液体在他的胃激荡着，腹内一片冰冷，徐舒摸着肚子，神情痛苦。

自从那日徐舒和颜成羿自荐枕席之后，才过去了不到两个星期，而在这个被颜成羿称为“试用期”的两星期内，徐舒可算是见识到了颜的可怕之处，他不仅喜欢使用各种方法将徐舒的肚子撑大，而且格外喜欢看他被撑大肚子之后的痛苦模样。徐舒大约也知道自己可以利用自己的身体将颜成羿拴在身边，便将颜的种种行为都忍下了。

如果说徐舒的自荐让颜成羿并不在意的话，徐舒给他带来的惊喜是真的让他对徐舒上了心。毕竟这些年来，徐舒的身体是唯一一副可以满足颜成羿的了，就算他把徐舒玩得再过分，徐舒的身体都没出现任何问题，甚至是短时间内的撑大肚子，徐舒腹部也没留下任何丑陋的纹路，于是颜成羿对徐舒身体的迷恋更甚，几乎每天都要把他叫到自己的办公室内。

而颜成羿不知道的是，在来找他之前，徐舒曾被校长助理小刘约出去过。小刘不仅和他说过颜成羿的各种“爱好”，还为他指明了一个方向，说是只要这样做，保他成为颜家的夫人，而且颜成羿还不会弃了他。

“我为什么要信你？既然你有方法，为什么不自己去？”徐舒在短暂的窃喜之后，马上回过神来，用怀疑的眼光看着小刘，似乎不相信他会把这么好的机会让给自己。

“嗨呀，我自己是不喜欢颜成羿的，而且他还成天缠着我，我明明都已经有爱人了，”小刘连忙表现得十分苦恼，又说：“而且我这不是看你正好喜欢他嘛，正好我手上也有那个东西，我自己肯定是用不上了，就想着做一个顺水人情，说不定等到哪天就用上了呢？”

徐舒被他说动了，心想，大不了就先欠着他一个人情，反正等自己成了颜夫人，想帮谁都可以，便接过了小刘给他的注射器，里面装着据说可以让他的身体完美无瑕的药剂，想也没想就给自己来了一针。当天晚上回到自己的出租屋，他便感觉浑身无力，全身软绵绵的，走路也好像踩在云彩上，一到卧室他就倒进了床里，不省人事。但第二天他醒来的时候，却觉得自己浑身充满了力气，然后他马上就拨通了之前颜成羿留下的号码，把颜成羿约出来一番自荐后，顺利成为了颜成羿的“试用期”男友。

不过，说是男友，倒不如说成“玩物”会更贴切。想到这里，徐舒忍不住咬了咬嘴里的管子，心想自己一定要把颜成羿搞到手。

“行了，早上先到这里，下午你再过来吧。”颜成羿并没有注意到徐舒的小动作，他关停了输送的按钮，将徐舒口中的吸管取了出来。他拍了拍徐舒鼓胀的小肚子，不出意外地听到了里面咣当的水声，又突然恶意地贴近徐舒，威胁道：“别想着自己讲里面的水弄出来，如果下午我发现你的肚子变小了的话，我会叫你好看。”

“成羿，我什么时候不听你的话了？放心吧，我一定不会让你失望的。”尽管胃部沉坠，但徐舒却还是做出了一副笑脸，他将双手环上颜成羿的脖子，见他没有抗拒，便在他脸上落下了好几个口勿，直到颜成羿不耐烦了，这才恋恋不舍地离去。

“小徐，你还好吗？”正在公共办公区和其他老师一起研究着这边学校的教学模式的裘宁看到了走进来的徐舒，只觉得他脸有些白，腹部也比之前多出了一个不明的凸起，瞧着就像生病了似的。尽管他对徐舒等人的观感并不是太好，但此时却还是忍不住出言关心。

“小舒小舒，正等你呢，你没事吧！”那边小王见裘宁居然关心着徐舒，不由觉得自己被比了下去，也不甘示弱，想着自己好歹也算徐舒的密友，怎么能让裘宁抢了个先，便直接上前把徐舒拽到了办公桌前，假惺惺地关心道。他看着徐舒着模样，又联想到之前这人羞赧地告诉自己他和颜成羿的事之后，便只觉得徐舒是在办公室和颜成羿做了些见不得人的勾当，顿时觉得徐舒这幅模样简直是活该。

“呃……我……我没事。不好意思我来晚了，你们说到哪里了？”猛得被小王一拽，徐舒只觉得肚中的凉水晃得更厉害了，直击打着胃壁，腹底也一阵发凉，让他好不难受。早知道这王夏同自己是塑料情谊，徐舒却完全没想到他可以直接扯自己，下手完全不知轻重，就在连裘宁都看出自己不舒服的时候。看着面前小王的笑脸，徐舒心里恨不得把他撕碎，但却为了自己的形象，发作不得，只好打落了牙齿往肚里咽。

见徐舒这么说了，裘宁便也作罢，和其他老师一起又开始研究。如今两个星期过去，他肚里的“胎儿们”长得格外快，就算他每日束腹也无法将肚子束到单胎四五个月的大小了，这让裘宁格外烦恼。而且，就在昨天，他再一次尝试着想要将肚子再束小一些的时候，那束腹带竟仿佛无法再承受住这力量一样，竟然让他生生拉断了，裘宁见无法修复，便只好将它丢掉了。

这样一来，裘宁今日便只好用着一条不怎么好用的束腹带，只将希望寄托在比往常宽大了好多的衣物上，所以肚腹看上去比之前大了一圈不止。但这也没有很大用，因为就在今早他来交流学习时候，有不少老师都用揶揄的眼光看着他宽厚了许多的腰身，说他怕不是谈了恋爱，身子都让家里的养胖了。裘宁面对着老师们的打趣，心里苦笑，想着必须要尽快买一条新的束腹带了。

如果除了这件事还有一件事让裘宁更烦恼的话，便是自己腹中的这两个不安分的“胎儿”了。三天一小闹，五天一大闹早就成了家常便饭，折腾得裘宁夜里也经常起夜，更别提时时抽筋的双腿了。而且，想到这个，裘宁还有些不好意思，就连在他和祖越琛那什么的时候，肚里的“胎儿”也从不安分，甚至那次……想到那次他居然被腹中的“胎儿”弄得泄了身子，裘宁的脸不由红了红，他低下头，缩了缩脖子。这时，肚中“胎儿”仿佛知道裘宁正在说它们，对着他的肚皮就是狠狠的一脚，直将裘宁踢得捂住了腹部才善罢甘休。


	20. 第二十话

“呼呼……哈……”

刚刚好在他机灵，总算是让裘宁找了个借口从办公区里出来了。方才腹中的“胎儿”将他踢得实在难受，裘宁无论裘宁如何安抚，“胎儿们”依旧在胎囊里搅动着。见状，他和同事们告了声假后，便急匆匆地走进卫生间。

甫一进入卫生间的大门，裘宁便松开了腰腹处的束腹带，雪白的巨肚直接弹了出来，直晃晃地挂在他身前。也许是这么猛得一松开，他只觉得肚子也猛一坠，让他险些没有平衡好身子，幸好他反应还不算慢，及时扶住了墙壁，这才让他不至于平地摔倒。

“吱吖……”

是门的声音。裘宁心里一跳，心说不会是有人进来了吧。他急忙回头看去，却并没有发现有谁进来，许是风吹的吧。但以防万一，他还是反手将门插上了。

裘宁来到洗手台前，刚想洗一把脸，却听到有人推门的声音，他赶忙安静下来，不敢再发出一点声音。

“奇怪，这厕所今天怎么锁住了……算了，再换个地方……”

听着那脚步声渐渐远去，裘宁悬着的心这才放了下来。他摸了摸高挺的肚腹，安慰自己道，〔交流还有一周就可以结束了，只要再忍过去这一周……〕一会儿，他为自己束好肚腹，走出了卫生间。

公共办公区。

此时正在和老师们讨论的徐舒并不好受，刚刚喝下的水已经大多转变成了尿液，此时正充盈在他的膀胱里，让他隐忍难耐，但他却还不敢释放。一早上过去，他的肚腹不增反减了，而且下腹处隆起了一个小包，让他几乎不能弯下身子。眼看着距离他再次见到颜成羿是时间将近，徐舒正愁着如何能将自己的肚子撑到来之前的水平。他摸了摸鼓胀的下腹，心想，光靠这膀胱恐怕是不行了，他应该再弄来一些水，还是和水能让肚腹隆起得快些。

说到做到，午饭的时间，徐舒就和其他老师道了别，甚至用手段将王夏也支开了，自己则搬了好几桶水回到了休息室。他摸了摸早就瘪了下去的肚子，竟觉得十分怀念被撑大肚子的感觉。摇摇头赶紧把这种想法甩掉，徐舒抓紧时间将这几桶水送进了肚子里。

“咕咚咕咚……呃……咕咚……咳咳！”好容易将三大桶水灌了下去，徐舒的身前涨起了一个圆润的弧度，也许是这一次他自己喝下的水比上午被颜成羿灌下的要多一些，他的肚子几乎要将他衬衫上的扣子撑掉，衣服也肉眼可见地变得紧绷了起来。尽管现下徐舒有些呕意，但他还是满意地看了看身前的肚子，决定事不宜迟，他要马上去找颜成羿，准备给他一个惊喜。

“小舒，刚刚我去三楼了，你猜我发现了什么？果然叫我发现了一个极品！那肩膀，那腰，啧啧，真是绝了！”王夏看到徐舒从休息区的方向走来，连忙兴奋地把他拉住，和他说道着自己的最新发现。这时，他的眼神无意中瞄了一眼徐舒的腰腹，却发现平时扁平的腰腹不知什么时候有了一个小山似的凸起，他觉得有些奇怪，便问道：“小舒，你这肚子怎么鼓了？”说罢，还上手摸了摸徐舒身前的鼓起。

“呃……没什么，可能有些胃胀气吧。这样，我还有事，先走一步了。”刚刚王夏的手在徐舒肚子上没轻没重地一摁，险些让他呕出来。他连忙侧过身子，躲开了王夏进一步的探索，随便搪塞了几下，便逃似的走了。留下王夏在原地摸不着头脑，觉得徐舒的心思真是难猜，耸了耸肩膀，无所谓地回去了。

“成羿，我来进来了？”来到颜成羿办公室前，徐舒敲了敲门，见里面的人“嗯”了一声，便推门进去。

颜成羿此时正在处理一些文件，听到有人进来，他头也没抬，一副不怎么关心的样子。

“成羿，我今天上午可是乖乖的呢，而且刚刚又喝了三桶水，你摸摸，这里好胀。”见颜成羿不搭理他，徐舒来到颜成羿身后，攀上了他的肩膀，将颜成羿闲着的胳膊往自己腹部带着，让他的手摸在自己鼓胀的肚腹处。

果不其然，颜成羿终于抬了一下眼皮，睨了一下徐舒。徐舒心里觉得有戏，手上的动作也愈发大胆了起来，拉着颜成羿的那一只手在自己身上，几次险些到那隐秘的地方。

“成羿，你难道就不想检验一下这段时间的成果吗？”徐舒低着嗓子，脸也几乎要埋进颜成羿的脖子里，他诱惑地说着，身上也越发不规矩了起来。

“哦？这就想着让我验收了？”颜成羿似乎终于来了性质，他转过头，好整以暇地看着面前脸色泛红的徐舒。突然他猛得捏住徐舒的下巴，将他扯到自己面前，眯了眯眼睛，好像真的在验货一样。

“唔……成羿……”见颜成羿将他拉进，徐舒一开始还没反应过来，但很快他就转换了神色，用自己最魅惑的一面对着颜成羿。这种时候他才不会忘记颜成羿的“癖好”。只见他挺了挺身子，将自己挺起的肚子送到了颜成羿眼前。

“行……还不错，继续保持。下午会来一批新货，你记得下班后过来。”颜成羿放下手里徐舒的下巴，在他肚子上蹂躏了片刻，便像是失了兴趣一样，将徐舒推开，又把自己的目光放在了桌上的文件上。

看到颜成羿就这样放过了自己，徐舒面上不免有些失望，但好在他接下来的话又让徐舒振奋了精神，大不了晚上继续好了，他就不信自己的魅力会在颜成羿这儿失效。想到这里，徐舒握了握拳头，退出了颜成羿的办公室。走之前，他留恋地看向办公桌前的颜成羿，心想晚上他一定要把这人弄到手。


	21. 第二十一话

“首先我代表我们学校……”

校长在台上发表着总结讲话，内容无非是一些虚浮的夸赞之词，这些东西是裘宁早就听腻了的，但他还是抬着头，左耳进右耳出地听着。

距离他们来这里交流学习已经过去将近一个月了，就在今天，他们一行人顺利完成了本次交流学习的任务，现在正由校长为他们做最后的总结会议。待这场会议结束，他们的学习之行也算彻底结束了。

“……我们学校素来以笃学立志为校训……”

正听着，裘宁突然感觉腹部一动，他忍不住拿手抵在了肚子上。算算日子，距离他植入假胎已经过去了两个多月了，他的腹部也已经鼓胀得像单胎足月了一般，就连平时束腹后，他肚腹的规模也不小了。

有很多同事也发现了他身形的变化，甚至有的人打趣说以为他怀着孩子，但裘宁每次总是含含糊糊地躲过这个话题，每次都会把话题转移到别的地方。他的同事们大多人很好，不会对别人的私事过多关心，但总有一些人总是向他投来探究的目光，这让裘宁有些不适应。

徐舒和王夏就是其中的两个人。他们两个似乎对裘宁鼓起的肚子很感兴趣，每次见面时总会先看一会裘宁的肚子。但这两人的目光里的东西却不尽相同。王夏是单纯的好奇，再加上一点八卦之心 而徐舒好奇的眼光里却掺杂着一些羡慕，这是让裘宁想不明白的地方。难道徐舒和自己一样喜欢这种肚腹隆起的感觉？裘宁不愿细想，只是每次遇见她的时候都会故意隐住肚腹。

而不得不说，裘宁只是猜中了徐舒一半的心思。徐舒确实有些羡慕裘宁隆起的肚腹，但却不是因为自己喜欢，而是他要用自己的身体去吸引颜成羿。这些日子过去，尽管颜成羿对他的身体很满意，但徐舒却总觉得，如果他能够把自己肚腹隆着的时间延长一些，说不定颜成羿会更加喜欢他。

而在徐舒的同事中，只有裘宁的肚子时而隆起，时而又干瘪下去。他想，如果能问清楚裘宁肚子的秘密，自己便可以效仿他了。但也不知道为什么，裘宁最近好像在躲着他们，所以徐舒并没有找到机会。今天便是交流学习的最后一天了，徐舒想，他一定要找机会问问他。

这边裘宁的日子并不太好过。双胎的肚腹日益沉重，而这两个“胎儿”竟也是好动的，时不时在他肚子里搅个天翻地覆，让裘宁好不难过。他需要时不时揉着肚腹，试图这样来安抚腹中的“胎儿”。只是他现在已经到了孕晚期，肚腹本就胀得很大，再加上他整日束腹，胎儿得不到活动空间，便在囊袋中更加活跃了。

“时间有限，我就不让每一位老师发言了，请教师代表……”

台上，教师代表正在讲话。而裘宁却几乎听不见他在说些什么了，他只觉得今日肚腹疼得厉害，“胎儿们”格外活跃，即使他用手揉着，他的肚腹也没有消停。“胎儿”们时不时将他的肚腹顶出一个小凸起，直直地打在他束紧的腹部，撑得他肚腹一阵阵发紧。

该不会是要生了？想到这种可能，裘宁连忙套出手机，算了算日子。才两个半月，应该不会这样快。尽管腹中“胎儿”仍在踢打 ，但算过日子觉得自己不会在今天生产的裘宁并没有很在意。不过是寻常的宫缩罢了，他忍一忍便好了。

“这样的交流学习对于我们两所学校都有极大的好处……”

正撑着头，无聊地听着台上人的发言的徐舒将脑袋一撇，正好看到裘宁。他只见裘宁正皱着眉头，手抵在他那个凸起的肚子上，看起来似乎有些难受。徐舒有些好奇，他现在就想问问裘宁他肚子的秘密，但现在周围人实在是有些多，而且他要是离座的话动作也有些太过明显，所以徐舒只好压下内心的好奇，转过头，强迫自己将这无聊的讲话听完。

“呃……”

肚腹的疼痛终于让裘宁忍不住痛呼出声。他抬手擦了擦脑门上的汗，却发现上面早就布满了汗珠。他赶忙掏出湿巾擦了擦额头。但下一秒，他的肚腹突然一痛，“胎儿”们又在囊袋中作妖了。他连忙分出一只手放在肚子上。手下的肚子频频作动，要不是有束腹带束着，怕是从外面看就可以看到它变了形。裘宁揉了会肚子，才刚觉着“胎儿”们消停了一会，它们就又在囊袋中打起了太极。

裘宁抬手看了看手腕上的表，觉得这个会议应该也快结束了，便继续专注于安抚肚中的“胎儿”。所以他也就没有发现，就在他坐着的时候，有一道目光一直盯着他不放。


	22. 第二十二话

“组长，您找我……呃……”

这边，总结会议刚刚结束，校长提出众位教师一起去聚个餐，裘宁也和其他老师一起，正准备去餐厅的时候，却突然被组长叫住了。

“小裘啊，这两年你来组里上班，我平时也没少关照你，你说对不对啊？”

由于不知道他葫芦里卖得什么药，裘宁应也不是，不应也不是，他沉默了一会儿，眼睛也默然地看着他，好像在等待着组长把话说完一样。

“是这样的，小裘，既然你也同意这一点，那组长我就实话和你说了，咱等会儿的聚会，给校长敬酒的人原本定下的是小于，但他今天突然生了病，请了病假，所以现在就没有人去敬酒了。”

组长边说边看着裘宁的神色，见他没有插嘴的意思，便又说道：“我和副组长商量过了，决定派你代表我们组去给校长敬酒。你别说，这可真是一个好机会，既可以在校长面前露个脸，还能在校董那里混个脸熟，要不是我特意关照你，这种好差事恐怕还落不到你身上呢。”

“组长我……”

“行了，等会你敬酒的时候好好表现！”不等裘宁说话，组长拍了拍他的肩膀，面上带着和蔼的微笑，状似把一个十分光荣的任务交给他了一样。但裘宁却知道，等会的聚会恐怕没有那么简单，单单就说这个敬酒，保不齐是往人榻上送。可事到如今，也只能走一步看一步了，裘宁看着组长离去的背影，恨不得把他钉在地上。

“呃……”他正愤恨着，便又感觉到腹中突然一阵疼痛，“胎儿们”正往腹底冲撞着。裘宁忍不住托住了腹底，在凸起的小腹上揉了一阵之后，才感觉勉强好了一些，只是继续往前走的时候，裘宁总觉得自己双腿有些难以合拢，让他走路的姿势变得有些奇怪。但刚刚和组长的一番话已经让他和大部队落下了许多距离，他现下正急着赶回队伍中，便没太在意这个细节。

一会儿，裘宁才赶上大部队，来到了餐厅。这次说是聚会，但更像是一个宴会，老师们都穿着正式的西装，打着领结。一楼的传统食堂不知道什么时候换成了酒席，一个圆桌挨着一个圆桌，在最里面的正中间，居然还有一个小型的舞台，看上去是专门给主持人和表演的人使用的。裘宁进去之后，便和本组的各位老师们坐在了一起，他左手边就挨着徐舒，右手边则是组长。

他刚坐下的时候，便觉得有两道目光打在自己身上，他往右手边看去，原来是组长正给他挤眉弄眼，似乎在提醒他不要忘记敬酒的事。裘宁马上把头撇了过去，不想再看组长的令人作呕的神色。至于另一道目光，刚刚他转过头来的时候就发现它不见了，大约是怕自己发现吧，裘宁皱了皱眉，心想等下再过来的时候看他不逮住它。

餐前的等待时间总是最漫长的，不过裘宁总觉得今天的等待格外漫长。绝对不是因为自己肚子有些坠痛的缘故，绝对不是，裘宁这样暗示着自己，手却忍不住抵在腹部。腹中的“胎儿们”仿佛感觉到了什么，在他囊袋里搅动着，裘宁牙齿抵着舌尖，不让自己发出一点声音。

一定是因为今天为了穿进西装，所以将腹部收得有些紧了，裘宁心里安慰着自己，等敬完酒他就撤，还要解开束腹带。只是，即使裘宁今天将腹部束得足够紧，但也不过是双胎四五月的大小，在他纤细的腰身和紧致的西服下还是格外明显。尤其是上衣西装扣那里，他圆润的小肚子将扣子顶了出去，如果从侧面看去，裘宁肚腹处的隆起一览无余。

不过各位老师也早就习惯他的身体状态了，此时他们正沉浸在宴会的欢乐气息中，根本就没把裘宁的小肚子放在眼里。只有坐在裘宁左边的徐舒对他的小肚子十分感兴趣，他时不时用余光瞥着那抹圆润的弧度，牙齿也在下唇上走过好几遍，似乎是想要说些什么。

“小裘老师，你最近胃口很好啊，这小肚子都挺起来了。这可是得吃了不少好东西吧！”终于，在徐舒将自己面前的瓜子吃完后，他实在忍不住了，便转头小声问着裘宁。

裘宁见徐舒侧靠向自己，用手遮着嘴巴，小声问着自己，他心里的弦马上绷紧了。〔徐舒想从我这里知道什么？难道他发现我植入假胎系统的事了？呃……〕一时间，裘宁有了一百种想法。“胎儿们”也仿佛感觉到了母体情绪的急剧变化，在孕囊中又一阵踢打。

他转头看向徐舒，却只从他的眼里看到了好奇和羡慕。〔等等，羡慕？难道说？〕裘宁心里有一个最不可能的想法成了型。而接下来徐舒的话，却让裘宁更加确认了这个想法。

“小裘老师，你能告诉我，我要吃什么才能像你一样，只胖肚子呢？我家那位最近可是一直在抱怨我肚子上没有肉，一点也不柔软，所以我才……”像是怕裘宁不告诉自己一样，徐舒面上有些着急，这下竟然把自己的私人情况给裘宁透露了些许。

看着徐舒焦急的神色，裘宁心中不免有了些长辈的感觉，他想起了之前自己的心思无法满足的那些日子，对徐舒的感觉竟有些感同身受。他想了一会儿，从包里掏出了天元集团的假胎系统宣传名片，悄悄塞到了徐舒的手里，叮嘱他回了家再看。

徐舒接过卡片，谢过裘宁后，便将它放进了自己的皮包夹层里，正想再和裘宁说些什么的时候，却抬头发现裘宁正被组长叫走了。但现在菜已经上过一会了，他决定先吃饭，等下等裘宁回来再和他聊。

“小裘啊，别忘了一会儿和校长敬酒的事啊。我给你说，校长在……”

而另一边，被组长叫走的裘宁内心十分不情愿。面对组长，裘宁一点也不想按照他的安排和校长敬酒，只能面上随便敷衍一下。

同时，就在他刚刚站起来的时候，他感觉肚腹猛得一坠，好像有什么东西卡卡在他的双腿上方，那东西坚硬又巨大，好像要把他整个人劈成两半一样。裘宁难受极了，于是把手里的高脚杯的杯颈捏得更紧了。


	23. 第二十三话

“呃……啊……”

趁着给其他桌敬完酒回来的空，裘宁躲进卫生间，想将自己的束腹带松一松。但他刚一解开束腹带，巨大的白肚就弹了出来，但他并没有解开裤子和上衣，那巨腹就卡在腰带和扣子那里，将他的衣服绷得紧紧的。

“呼……哈……”不等裘宁再次把巨肚束上，那巨腹就垂到了双腿间，成了一个倒梨形。裘宁下腹也鼓胀得很，看上去好像揣了一个西瓜一样。

“呃……怎么会……”正逢这时，肚中“胎儿”的一阵踢打让裘宁几乎站不住了。他一手扶着腰，一手靠着墙壁，这才没有摔倒。

〔这……明明还没到时候，怎么就……呃……要生了……〕在意识到自己要生产的事实之后，裘宁万万不敢再将束腹带裹得很紧了，他只好松松一缠，连带着将西裤腰带也松了几扣，勉强将身形挤进西服里便不再继续。但即使这样，他的肚子还是比之前大了许多，套在西服里就像是一个巨大的圆，正好顶在修身的西服扣子上。

〔唔…宝宝要乖一点，爸爸等下还要去敬酒的……呃……等敬完酒就让你们出来……呼……〕安抚了一下腹中的“胎儿们”，尽管浮肿的坠痛还是一波一波地袭来，但时间不等人，外面已经有人在催裘宁出去敬酒了，他往自己身上随意喷了些清新喷雾，便出了卫生间。

“小裘，我作为一个过来人告诉你啊，现在你正是年轻的时候，可不能疏于锻炼，”组长看着裘宁身前的挺起，揶揄地说道，“等你到我们这个年纪，就是想锻炼也没精力咯。所以啊，你看看我这啤酒肚，哈哈哈，是不是和你的很像？”

裘宁被腹中的坠痛折磨着，耳朵感觉嗡嗡的，组长说得什么也根本没有听清楚。不过，看这人的神色，恐怕没说什么好东西。裘宁随意附和了两句，就当做自己的回应了。

果然，组长需要的不是裘宁真正的回答，他要的只是裘宁的附和和赞同。在裘宁说完之后，他拍了拍裘宁的肩膀，递给他一个杯子，叫他和自己一起去跟校长敬酒。

“这就是你说的小裘啊？真是年少有为！哈哈哈！”校长和组长单方面吹捧了两句之后，组长就为校长介绍着站在他旁边的裘宁。见校长看向自己，裘宁忍着腹痛，给他扯出了一个恭维的笑。

“小黄早就和我说过你了，说是什么，刚刚任教三年，那国内的各种奖项就拿到手软。果然英雄出少年啊！”校长拍了拍裘宁的胳膊，没发现裘宁抖了抖身子，他继续说：“来，把我酒杯满上！我要和这青年才俊喝上一杯，真是长江后浪推前浪，一代更比一代强啊哈哈哈！”

一旁的组长见校长来了兴致，赶忙和侍者示意，让他把校长和裘宁的酒杯倒满。那侍者也是个听话的，赶忙端着一瓶白酒过来了，给这二人满上了杯子。

“喝！我祝小裘的事业越来越顺利！当然，要是能来我们学校，我说是来传授一下经验，那是再好不过的了……嗝儿！”校长接过杯子，说过话后，一口就把杯子里的就全部喝进。裘宁见状，也只好谢过校长的美意，学着他将杯子里的酒喝完了。

“哈哈哈好！小黄啊，我和你说……”见校长明显是想要和自己说些什么，组长给裘宁使了个眼色，示意他赶紧离开，但转头的时候却满脸堆笑地看着校长了。裘宁腹痛难忍，又空腹喝了一两白酒，正巴不得早点离开这个地方，见组长都示意了 便慢慢挪回了自己原来的桌子。

至于为什么要挪过去？当然是他腹中的“胎儿们”在作怪了。这“胎儿”自刚刚他喝下酒开始，便在肚中不断踢打，但偏偏有束腹带的阻碍，无法继续下坠，只停在裘宁骨盆上方。“胎儿”巨大的头部就随着他的走动，一下一下磨着裘宁的盆骨，裘宁还可以走动就已经花费了几乎全部的力气了。

等裘宁好容易来到桌前，腹中“胎儿”猛得一动，他几乎是跌坐在椅子上。这一下的冲击力也波及到了刚刚入盆的“胎儿”，它随着这股力气，竟又被推回了更加靠上的地方。裘宁有一瞬间的面部扭曲，硬生生挤出了些生理泪水。

“小裘，你还好吗？”一旁坐着的徐舒看到了裘宁的痛苦神色，想着自己毕竟还有问题想要向他请教，便随口问了问裘宁的状态。

“呃……没事……我这是饿了……”见裘宁这么说了，徐舒自然不好再问什么了，他只觉得现在的裘宁有些奇怪，不过这些都和他无关就是了。

裘宁将手抵在下腹处，静静地喘了会儿气，终于觉得自己又恢复了些许力气，便准备吃些东西，让等会的生产更加容易些。但也许是之前喝过酒的原因，裘宁竟觉得腹中的疼痛有了些许缓解，心中不由大大地松了口气，便也没有察觉到，腹中的“胎儿”有一个竟已进入了产道，很快就要到达产口了。


	24. 第二十四话

“有请我校乐团为大家演奏一曲《红日》！”

远处的主持人在报完幕之后就下了台，一会儿，悠扬的音乐就传了过来。

这边裘宁正吃着东西，只是也许是因为“胎儿”们占据了太多的空间，留给他胃部的空间就减少了，裘宁吃了两口就吃不下去了。他摸着挺起的腹部，将腰部靠在了椅子上，头歪向一侧，眯着眼睛，好像在认真听着音乐。一旁的徐舒刚才好像看到了谁，起身去找人了，整桌只有裘宁一人还在座位。

但真实的情况是，巨大的胎头生生抵在裘宁的产口处，正在伺机挤出来，羊水刚刚也已经破了，弄得裘宁的裤子濡湿了一片。不过所幸是条黑色的西装裤，后面的水迹并不明显。裘宁正暗自使着力，想要将“胎儿”推出自己的身体。

“呼……呼……”裘宁悄悄喘着气，偷偷摸了摸产口，那里还没开全，只是这羊水还在流着，裘宁只好夹了夹双腿，试图减缓液体流出的速度但却遭到了正在下行的“胎儿”的不满，他只好又把腿分开了。

“老师？你在这儿啊！”

裘宁艰难地坐直身体，看向声音的来源，这才发现是祖越琛来了。

‘你怎么……呃啊……’裘宁刚想问他怎么也在这里，便只觉得下身仿佛撕裂了一般，不用比划他也知道，这是产口完全打开了。

“我来这里比赛。老师，你怎么样？”祖越琛赶忙上前检查裘宁的情况，却越检查越心惊，这人肚腹硬得像块石头，“胎儿”们已经明显进到产道里了，将他的下腹涨得满满的。看着这人痛苦的样子，祖越琛突然感到一阵心疼。但要不是自己的设置，裘宁也不会这样难受。不过现在不是自责的时候，祖越琛知道，他必须马上把老师的裤子褪下来。

“呃……越琛……别……这有人……”裘宁见祖越琛竟要扒掉自己的裤子，连忙伸手想把他推开，但却又没什么力气，只能在他手上摁了摁。

“老师，这都什么时候了！而且这里有个屏风挡着，别人不会往这儿看的。”祖越琛可不管这里有人没人的，他只想感觉让老师肚里的小东西们赶紧出来，别再折磨他的老师了。他看了看周围，人们大多在各自的桌上，敬酒的敬酒，闲聊的闲聊，没人注意这里。何况这个屏风也起到了一个很好的遮挡作用，还有垂到小腿处的桌布，足够让他的老师不被发现地生产了。

“呃……啊……”祖越琛刚褪下裘宁的裤子，裘宁便忍不住叫了出声。腹中“胎儿”终于失去了腰带的束缚，开始剧烈地下行着，将裘宁的产口几乎撕裂。舞台那边的音乐正奏到激烈的部分，大厅里嘈杂极了，没人注意这边裘宁的痛呼。

祖越琛又半褪下裘宁的内裤，这才发现，产口处竟已抵着一个“胎儿”的头部，但由于头围过大，只是卡在那里出不来。而裘宁也因为这个巨大的胎头而难受不已，他一下一下使着力，想要把胎头挤出来。只是每次，每当胎头出来一些的时候，竟又会很快缩回去，如此几次之后，裘宁差一点就泄了力气。

“老师，再使把劲，我捉住头了，帮你拽出来。”等裘宁好容易娩出半个头部的时候，祖越琛一把抓住假胎的胎头，帮着裘宁将胎头娩了出来。

“呼……呼呃……后面要裂了……”随后便是最难娩出的肩膀。由于这次祖越琛设置了巨大的胎身，胎儿的肩膀比上次那一胎要大很多，裘宁使了半天的力竟都没有让他出来，自己反而先累得瘫在了座位上。

“老师我帮你推一推吧。”不忍心让这胎再折磨裘宁了，祖越琛慢慢推着裘宁的下腹，一会儿，伴随着裘宁的又一声痛呼，他身子一颤，假胎的肩膀才勉强被娩了出来。祖越琛托住假胎的身子，将假胎慢慢拽了出来。裘宁只觉得后面一轻，他知道自己已经将第一个假胎娩出来了。

“越琛……你来这考试？我怎么……呃……没听你说过？”软下身子靠着祖越琛歇了一会，裘宁恢复了一些力气，断断续续地说着话，只是声音还是哑的厉害，应该是刚刚刻意压低痛呼声造成的。

“老师，我不是前几天和你说过吗？”祖越琛无奈地摇了摇头，他就知道这人当时没认真听，见裘宁还是一脸没什么印象的样子，祖越琛又开口提示他说：“就是那天在书房……”

一听这地方，裘宁好像突然想到了神什么一样，他脸红了红，嗔怪地看着祖越琛，说道：“你还提那天，那种情况下谁会认真听你说得什么啊……”裘宁的声音越来越小，好像有些不好意思了。

祖越琛正准备再撩一下自家老师，就见裘宁突然又捂住了肚子，小脸皱得紧紧的，他知道是第二个假胎发作了，便赶忙检查裘宁的产口处，果不其然摸到了一个硬硬的东西。那东西正在产口处，摸索着道路，一点一点往外探着。

而此时，舞台那边，一曲结束了。


	25. 第二十五话

“哈啊……”

裘宁只用了一会儿力气，便觉得下身处有什么伸出来了，他还松了口气，觉得产程很快就能结束了。

但在一旁的祖越琛却感到了一阵心惊，原因无他，这第二个“胎儿”竟然是先伸出了一只脚。这时，祖越琛才想起来自己之前设定的难产设置，他看着裘宁痛苦的情状，不由觉得有些后悔。只是时间不等他后悔完，他必须在宴会结束之前把裘宁肚子里的小东西弄出来。

“啊……越琛你……呃……”裘宁身体猛得一颤，刚刚娩出的一只脚又被祖越琛生生推了进去，他只觉得难受极了，手也忍不住发抖。

“老师，你听我说，这一个是臀位，我们应该等产口开大一些，现在先用力。”祖越琛一边和裘宁解释着，一边用自己的身体遮挡着周围人的视线。

也许是因为大家吃得都差不多了，老师们都在餐厅里四处走动着，找些相熟的同伴聊聊天、敬敬酒。好在裘宁这一桌上没什么人过来，又有屏风挡着，这才消去了不少人的关注。

“嗯……啊……”这一回，裘宁的产口终于又开全了，“胎儿”的两只脚都伸了出来。祖越琛见状，连忙拽住了假胎的两只脚，顺利地将腿和上半身直到肩膀都拽了出来。但等到头部的时候，假胎的头又在产口卡住了，任由裘宁和祖越琛如何使力，它都纹丝不动，不愿意出来。

“呃……哈啊……”裘宁已经被疼痛折磨到神智不清了，下身和腰部钻心地疼，他好像已经快要感受不到自己的双腿了一样，手也死死地抓着椅子的扶手，手部的骨节十分突出。

这是他生第一个的时候完全没有体会过的感觉。那个时候，他一开始是先娩出头部的，所以即使第一开始困难了些，但之后的产程都很顺利，他很快就把假胎娩了出来。但这一次的第二个假胎竟是臀位，假胎几乎是倒着出来的，所以即使一开始顺利了些，之后的头部却卡在了产口。

若是在其他地方，裘宁可能还可以起站起身来，让假胎顺着重力的作用落下来，但在这人来人往的宴会上，裘宁是说什么都不会起身的。只是祖越琛不这样想，他的全部目的只是让老师肚子里的东西赶快排出来。于是祖越琛便将裘宁扶了起身，让他的两条胳膊搭在自己的肩上，挡着裘宁的身形，带着他绕着桌子走了两个半圈。

“老师，再坚持一下。”只走了这一会儿，对于裘宁来说却好像是过去了一个世纪，由于刚刚力气几乎在生产中用尽了，裘宁双腿并没有什么力气，走起路来好像踩在刀尖上，每走一步对他都是一次折磨。不过，更让他感到绝望的是下身产口处卡着的胎头，由于胎身已经娩出，他每走一步，都觉得胎身的重量在拖拽着自己的身体。

“呃……越琛……你看看后面是不是……出来了……呃……”就在他几乎要痛到麻木的时候，他突然感觉到产口出一阵摩擦的感觉，连忙问着祖越琛，希望是胎头快要被娩出来了。

祖越琛连忙将裘宁靠在椅子上，俯下身探查着裘宁的产口，果然发觉胎头出来了一些，但并不多，头围最大的地方也没有被娩出。他把着一信息告诉了裘宁，裘宁有些失望，但还是顺着祖越琛的意愿，又在桌子旁边绕了几圈。这次还算顺利，假胎头部最宽的地方终于被娩了出来，接下来就容易多了，裘宁和祖越琛都忍不住舒了口气。

“诶，怎么这桌都没什么人了？明明刚刚我还看到裘宁在这里的啊。”正在裘宁和祖越琛用力之际，屏风背面突然传来了一个男声，裘宁不敢再出声了，他细细听去，那声音竟然和徐舒的嗓音十分相似。

“没人就走吧，你想问什么东西可以下次再问。”那个疑似徐舒的人正准备往屏风里面探去，另一个男声响起了，两句话就打消了徐舒的念头。

听着两人的脚步声逐渐走远，裘宁这才松了口气。他正想继续用力的时候，却发现就在刚才，由于太过紧张，他竟然直接将胎头挤了出来，还好祖越琛眼疾手快接住了假胎，这才没闹出大动静。

“老师，你休息一下吧，我帮你把胎盘揉出来。”裘宁听到祖越琛的话之后，果然乖乖地闭上了眼睛，正逢刚刚的生产耗尽了力气，没一会儿，裘宁就睡过去了。

祖越琛把手放在裘宁腹部，揉了几下，便见到他产口出有胎盘慢慢滑出。因着假胎系统的特性，刚刚娩出的假胎和胎盘很快就消失不见了，只留下了一些水迹。祖越琛帮裘宁将裤子穿上，他探头往宴会会场看了两眼，宴会已经接近了尾声，老师们大多都在准备回去了。他转过头，看到了累极了的裘宁，将自己的衣服盖在他身上。一会儿，又在裘宁额头上落下了一个轻柔的口勿。

〔老师，请原谅我这次的任性，我以后一定会好好待你的。〕

窗外，盛夏的骄阳撒在青葱的翠绿上，鸟儿在树的枝头快乐地鸣叫。一缕阳光透过窗子，折射过的光线照在裘宁身上，给他的面庞镀了层金色。只见他好像感觉到了什么，皱着眉头扭动了一下身子，手也不安分地动着。直到祖越琛笑着将自己的手塞到裘宁的手里，他才安静了下来，眉心的褶皱像是被熨平了一样，两只交握的手温温热热，像极了这夏日清风和暖阳。


	26. 第二十六话

自那次难产之后，祖越琛是说什么也不让裘宁再揣上第三胎了，在那次裘宁无意中说出控制面板的事儿之后，祖越琛千方百计从裘宁那里将面板要了过来，防止裘宁偷偷设定上第三胎。

不过要说这裘宁也是，那次难产的经历虽然也给他带来了一些心理阴影，甚至他的身体也歇了将近一个月才恢复过来，但这人就是好了伤疤忘了疼，这才刚好没几天，便又想着用面板再设置上第三胎。只是面板却被祖越琛拿了去，任裘宁怎么软磨硬泡，祖越琛都没能松口。

几番下来，裘宁也只好暂且歇了心思，他想着，大不了自己就再享受一下这种平静的生活，何况这种平淡的生活中有祖越琛每日带来的小惊喜，竟也显得不那么无聊了起来。

〔这样也挺好。〕这样想着，裘宁忍不住往厨房那里撇了一眼，正巧看到祖越琛正在灶台前忙前忙后，突然觉得有什么东西击中了他的心脏，那里暖暖活活的，偶尔还有小动物的小爪子在挠一般的感觉，他忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

这时，祖越琛从切菜的案板上抬起头来，正巧望进了裘宁的眼睛里，看着裘宁因为偷看被发现而微微一愣的神情，祖越琛心里觉得他可爱极了，一下子笑弯了眉眼。两人就这样对视着，也分不清是谁先开始的，最后笑意都在他们脸上浮现出来。

如果说祖越琛和裘宁这边尽是一片岁月静好的模样，颜成羿和徐舒那边就没有那么好过了。这一个月，本应该是颜家耗时将近十年的研究成果发布的日子，但谁也没想到，就在这个要紧关头，临床那边却偏偏出了事故，数名注射了药剂的患者相继去世，还有几人在重症监护室里被抢救着，这也就宣告了临床实验的失败，恐怕需要进一步调试药剂的成分配比。

就平时而言，这只是个时间问题，颜氏需要做的就是调整药剂，并且赔偿家属、安抚患者家属的情绪，但偏偏就在这之前的一月，颜氏已经花了大价钱用于药剂宣传，为的就是这个月药剂发布后可以迅速占领市场。

但现在这个情况，临床实验失败不说，患者家属那边也不知怎么走漏了风声，竟有家属认为自己受到了欺骗，不仅没有把人治好，这还活生生拿人当实验品。他们一口咬定这次的药剂问题就是医疗事故，竟是说什么也要来总部这边闹。

尽管颜氏的公关部门加班加点地往下压着消息，但这件事还是让外界的部分人士知道了，而且偏巧还都是些大家族的人。不过他们目前也还都处于观望状态，事情总还有转机。

对现在的颜氏来说，有转机就意味着事情还没有走进绝路，所以颜氏上上下下都在为这件事而努力着，智囊团出谋划策，公关部抓紧时间引导舆论，后勤部使出了各种手段安抚家属情绪，董事会那边则和各家族管事的人周旋着，希望可以得到他们的支持。

现在距离事发也只过去了不到一周的时间，所幸还没迎来政府那边的关注，不然等政府方面介入了，颜氏要捂的事情就不止这一件了。这也是颜成羿如此心焦的原因，颜氏作为一个存在了将近两百年的家族式集团企业，谁也保不准里面的水能有多干净，这要真等官方介入，颜氏的老底怕都能给它翻干净！

故而他作为董事会代表，往各大家族那边跑得格外得勤快。北方宋氏，东方荀氏，西方祖氏，除了南方的自家之外，这三大家族的地盘，颜成羿几乎都要踏遍了，但却也只得到了宋氏模棱两可的回答，以及荀氏和祖氏那边明确的中立立场。也是，这个事情往小了说是一次普通的医疗事故，但往大了说可以是人体实验，而这也正是上面十分介意的话题，所以也无怪这三大家族都不愿意淌这浑水了。

颜氏这次，恐怕也只能寄希望于公关给些力了。

东跑西跑忙活了将近一个星期也没得到什么结果的颜成羿最近情绪十分暴躁，光是花瓶就砸了有十几个了，更别提掀翻的茶几和损坏的各种小玩意，这些东西加起来也有上百万了，但颜成羿却好像无知无觉一样，砸起来一点也不心疼。

很快，砸无可砸的颜成羿将目光放到了身边的人身上。这也是他的一个老毛病了，通过施虐他人，来释放自己内心的魔鬼，通过让他人感到痛苦，来让自己得到被解放的快感，也无怪他的前几任走得时候都非疯即傻了。

这次，他身边的人是徐舒。颜成羿将徐舒关在了家里的地下室里，把他绑在十字架上，手上和脚上都带着铁链，防止他逃跑。地下室里各种道具应有尽有，蜡烛和鞭子等等，不过之前这些都是有助于情趣的道具，现在它们都变成了颜成羿施虐的工具。

每天的任何时候，只要颜成羿在家，只要他心情不顺，他都会到地下室享受那种凌虐他人的快感，直到自己感到快乐才会结束。这也就让徐舒不仅失去了人身自由，还被弄得遍体鳞伤，身上到处是鞭子、蜡烛、小刀等造成的伤口。不过他的身体恢复得很快，这些伤口一两天就在他身上失去了踪迹，甚至疤痕都没有留下。

〔这和……说好的剧本不一样……〕又一次遭到了鞭打之后，徐舒几乎要疼昏过去，在昏过去之前，他突然觉得事情再一次超出了自己的掌控，有什么东西偏离了它原本的走向。他心里这样想着，很快就垂下头，失去了意识。


	27. 第二十七话

“那现在我就在颜氏集团的大楼楼下，自从8.09事件之后，颜氏集团的董事长，也就是颜家一把手颜成羿并没有公开回应。而我们可以看到，不少患者家属正在门口等待，希望颜氏尽早可以给出一个结果。记者雪平，现场为您报道……”

这些天以来，那些患者的家属日日在颜氏集团楼下静坐，任谁赶都赶不走。何况这颜氏也确实理亏，一来人患者确实是死在颜氏了，二来这家属们也只是静坐，也没有做出什么过激的举动，他们想把人赶走也都没有理由，强行赶走的话又会落人口舌，显得自己很冷漠且不近人情，便也只能打落了牙齿往肚里咽。

若说家属们这颜氏是奈何不得的话，那些新闻媒体就更加麻烦了。尽管颜氏的公关部门紧急调动了资金，收买了绝大多数的媒体，但总有一家，它像狗皮膏药一样，收买也好，驱赶也罢，总是会有一两个记者带着摄像的师傅在颜氏大楼下窜来窜去，滑得像是条泥鳅，不等保安来驱赶，这些人很快就散了，抓都没处抓。

“楼下那两个蚂蚁是什么？我雇你来就是在这站着的吗？给我去把他们赶走！”颜成羿强忍内心的怒气，这才没把保安队队长的脖子给拧下来，他只是对着男人大吼了一通，直到人下去处理那几个人才慢慢缓过来。

“你，过来！杵那做什么？来当蜡像的吗？还不赶紧过来！”颜成羿一转头，就看到秘书低着头，战战兢兢地站在一边，缩着脖子，好像在尽力缩小他的存在感。见秘书这幅神情，颜成羿眼睛一瞪，示意他赶紧说正事。

“董、董事长，从、从上个月开始，我们公司的股票已经，跌了0.5个百分点，各处产业的、销量也同比下滑了百分之15，还、还有不少技术骨干跳槽了……”秘书的说话声音越来越小，最后干脆就像个蚊子一样在嗡嗡了。

“结巴了？以后把舌头给我撸直点，我看你那舌头是不想要了！”颜成羿瞪了瞪秘书，又说：“公关部那边怎么样？”

“公、啊不，公关部那边说还需要一个多星期的时间……”

“再来一个星期？！我真是养了一群吃白饭的！上个周也告诉我需要一个星期，好，我也不是不能给，但一个星期过去了，你看看，这外面的谣言都快满天飞了！哼！”兀自咒骂了几句秘书听不见的内容，颜成羿又提高了声音，说：“你把公关部部长和后勤部部长给我叫过来！我要好好问问到底是什么情况！快去！”

秘书赶紧唯唯诺诺地出去了，连步子都放轻了许多，关门的时候都不敢关上，只好虚虚掩上，生怕又惹怒了颜董事长。他刚离开，颜成羿就生气地将桌上的一份材料狠狠地摔在地上，看起来是真的气急了。

而颜成羿这边如何，裘宁是完全不知道的，至于祖越琛知不知道，那可要看下面的人传达的准确程度了。对于裘宁来说，祖越琛就是个自以为的“狼系小男友”（谁说的准呢？），但对于下属，他又变成了那个心狠手辣、做事果决的老板，当然，这件事情他并没有让父亲知道。

不过，总得来说，裘宁这一个月过得极其畅快。这个月里，他可是着实尝到了和心爱的人同居的感觉，每天晚上睡去的时候都有一双手臂揽着他，早晨醒来就有爱人做的爱心早餐，中午和晚上的时候他们可以一起做饭，也可以外出享用一顿大餐，总之是活得十分自在。

〔只除了有些费腰。〕想到这里，裘宁忍不住揉了揉还有些酸痛的腰部，心里忍不住觉得这祖越琛果然是年轻人，不仅体力好，耐力也好得惊人，裘宁作为一个25岁的“老年人”竟也有些吃不消了。

“铃——铃——”

“老师，想我了吗？”裘宁一接电话才知道，又是祖越琛。距离祖越琛去实习才不到两个小时，这已经是他打的第二个电话了。不过谁让这人是自己男朋友呢，裘宁只好无奈地接通了。

“行了，你别贫了，怎么了？”

“等会一起吃个饭吧～好嘛～”别看祖越琛这话说得撒娇味十足，其实他说话的时候心里是有些打鼓的，一来他想先瞒着裘宁，先把他带过去，二来又恐怕裘宁会得不到自己老爷子的认可，不由忐忑起来。

“行行行，就吃个饭还要专门打一次电话，好了，我去就是了。”原来祖越琛打电话就是为了约自己出去吃顿饭，裘宁不由失笑，这人还真粘人，还是答应他吧，省得回来再和自己闹腾。

“太好啦，老师等下我去接你，你别忘穿套正式的衣服～”

“正式的？是还有别人吗？”不知为什么，裘宁突然从祖越琛的语气里察觉出一丝不寻常，他轻轻地问了一句，希望祖越琛可以给他一个否定的答复，但他失败了。

“诶我怎么闻到一股酸溜溜的味道，老师你闻见了吗？哈哈哈，先保密，等你见到了就知道了，绝对是惊喜！”

“行吧，你可别骗我。”虽然感觉事情有些不对，但裘宁还是答应了祖越琛。〔不就见个人嘛，我一定不是因为没有吃上双人餐而吃醋的，呸呸呸，什么吃醋，我这是被吓到了，绝对！〕裘宁心里想着，摇了摇头，起身去卧室找衣服了。

挂掉电话后，祖越琛听到有人敲门，连忙规整好自己的面部表情，又做出一副严肃的样子，他清清嗓子，让那敲门的人进来。

“少爷，一切顺利，颜氏公关部和后勤部乱成了一团，颜成羿正大发雷霆呢。就是徐舒那条线还没接好就断了，这会颜成羿的病犯得太快了，我还没对接好……”是小刘，他来这里是和祖越琛汇报一下这些天他们的努力成果的。

“很好，颜氏的股价呢？月亮媒体的那档节目给我盯好了，千万不能砍掉。”祖越琛的右手无意识地在桌上敲着，他皱着眉头，好像在认真思考。

“好的，少爷。颜氏的股价跌了0.5个百分点，业绩也受到了一些影响。家属那边需不需要我再？”说到这，小刘抬头看了一眼祖越琛的神色，捏了捏手指，做了一个动作。

“嗯，家属你看着办，不行就多给点。至于徐舒……能不能发挥他的作用，就看他聪不聪明了。行了，你回去吧，记得我说的话。还有，别让我父亲发现了。”

“对了，少爷，这两天有不少颜氏的技术人员想跳槽到祖氏集团，您看……”小刘刚想走，又想起来人事部那边拖他问的事，心想少爷也分管人事的一部分，可以问问少爷的意见。

“祖氏那边自然是不行了，这个节骨眼上他们也无处可去，先吊着吧，等我这的新公司出来，选一下安排进去吧。”

“是，少爷。”

目送小刘离去，祖越琛仰在了老爷椅上，翘着二郎腿，嘴边勾起了一个弧度。他有些迫不及待看看颜成羿的反应了。就目前而言，还远远不够。


	28. 第二十八话

“越琛，咱们这是去哪啊？”坐在车上，裘宁总觉得有些紧张，他的手不安地攥着，神情也没有之前那么自然了。

“老师你别着急，等到了你就知道了～”不出所料地，裘宁再一次从祖越琛那里得到了否定的答案。但突然他的心里就平静了下来，因为他已经想到了一种可能，也是这种可能让裘宁紧张中又有了一丝期待。

没错，裘宁所想的这个可能就是祖越琛的家人。之前的时候，每当裘宁无意提及家人的时候，祖越琛总是遮遮掩掩，一副不太想谈论的样子，那时裘宁没多想，只以为他和家人关系一般。但没想到，现在他竟然要去见祖越琛的家人，这是不是意味着自己被祖越琛彻底接受了呢？裘宁心中是欣喜的，但也不乏慌张。这次他毫无准备，还真不知道要怎么应对才好呢。

“礼物的事情老师你不用担心，我已经准备好了。”祖越琛知道裘宁是极其聪明的，只从这只言片语的表现中，裘宁就能猜出来自己要带他做什么。见眼下裘宁面露担心的神色，祖越琛稍微往裘宁那边靠了靠，趴在裘宁耳边小声说着。

“少爷，到了。”

这是一栋坐落在城郊的别墅，第一眼望去，古朴厚重而又掺杂着现代风格的感觉就扑面而来。门外有两柱裘宁说不上来的植物，它们伫立在大门的两侧，为一片古铜色中平添了几分翠绿。

站在别墅的门口，裘宁内心还有些踟躇，不过等祖越琛拎着东西来到他身边的时候，他突然就不慌张了，这个时候，他还是有人陪着的。

一位侍者打开了门，引着他们进入了正厅。正厅很大，正中间摆放着沙发和八仙桌。在沙发的后面，裘宁可以看到一个坐着轮椅的身影。仿佛是听到了他们的声音，这个背对着他们的人转了过来，这个时候裘宁才看清楚，这是一个头发花白，面容也带了褶子的老人。他就这么看着他们，面带了一丝微笑。

“小琛来了，快坐快坐。”

“爷爷，我这次可是带了上好茶叶和红酒来孝敬您呢！”见爷爷和自己说话，祖越琛连忙示意身边的人将自己带的礼物给了爷爷。

“行了，你小子我还不知道你吗？快坐下吧！哦，你身边这位也坐下吧。”

一听爷爷让他坐下，祖越琛连忙靠近，坐在了沙发上，就挨在在老爷子身边，和他介绍起自己身边的裘宁。听见祖越琛在介绍自己，裘宁也连忙做出了一副乖巧端庄的样子，还时不时微笑一下。

其实，在他们来之前，老爷子就已经想到了祖越琛这次要带谁来见他，所以现在听他介绍时，并没有感到意外。只见他用着打量的眼光看着面前的裘宁，好像在审视一件物品，估量它的价值。也许早就想到了这个情景，所以乔宁心里并没有慌张，他大大方方的让老爷子观察他。

不过裘宁并没有想到，正是他这种坦坦荡荡的举动，让老爷子对他的好感瞬间增加了不少。接着老爷子又问了程锦一些基本问题，家里是做什么的，他现在做什么工作，以及对于一些未来的安排，裘宁回答的非常自如，所以这场谈话也算令双方都非常满意。

不过可能对于老爷子来说，最让他感到吃惊的，恐怕还是自家孙子家外孙带回来的人的性别吧。在他的设想里，祖越琛应该会带来一个温柔贤淑的姑娘，为了看这一面，他已经等了许久了。可是他也没有想到，自家孙子竟然会带回来一个男人！不过他也没有什么反对的心思，毕竟这是下一代人的事情，就让他们自己去解决吧。

看着自家老爷子露出了还算满意的表情，祖越琛心中这种大石头终于放下了。在来之前，他一直害怕自家爷爷会对裘宁不满意，不过看现在这个情景，他这种担忧可以说是无谓的。所以到了现在，他终于可以长舒一口气了。故而就在老爷子回屋取东西的时候，他将自己的上身靠在了沙发的背上，靠着柔软的沙发，他终于放松了下来。

“怎么样？是不是一个惊喜？”

“你还好意思说呢，为什么之前不告诉我呢？见爷爷是多么重要的一件事情，怎么不提前告诉我，让我好好准备一下呢？”尽管对于裘宁来说这确实是一件惊喜，只不过这件惊喜实在是有一点大了，到现在还让他心跳不止，所以他就忍不住埋汰了祖越琛两句。

“我这不是……我这不是也害怕……唉，没关系了，总之现在看起来爷爷对你还是很满意的，这样就好了嘛~”

就在他们两个闲聊的时候，老爷子从屋里出来了。他推着轮椅，到了祖越琛和裘宁两人身边，伸出手将自己刚刚取出的一个盒子交到了裘宁的手上。看着这个盒子，祖越琛的眼神不由暗了暗。

“小裘啊，这是小琛母亲当时的嫁妆，我现在把它给你了，你好好留着，以后可就是我们家的人了！”

“这、这怎么使得……爷爷你还是把它收回去吧，这太贵重了。”

“老师也让你收着，你就收着吧。有了这个，你就跑不掉了~”

看这两人的互动，老爷子的脸上不由勾起了一个弧度，他想，年轻可是真好啊。〔想当初，小琛的母亲也是这个样子，就这样嫁了人，不过后来……唉，不想了，不想了，都已经过去了，都不过一段伤心的往事罢了。希望小辈们可以得到幸福啊！〕

三人一起吃完饭，和老爷子告别之后，祖越琛和裘宁就回到了家中。不过，祖越琛很快就被一通电话给叫到了实习的公司，他告诉裘宁，说公司那边有点事情，他很快就会回来。裘宁此时正沉浸在和老爷子见面后的震动中，对于祖越琛的理由并没有太在意，也就由着他去公司了。


	29. 第二十九话

“秋天要到了啊！”裘宁转过头，望了望窗外的大树，已经有一些叶子开始发黄了。也许是休闲的时光总是短暂的吧，时间在不知不觉已经到达了夏天的末尾，竟然又过去了将近一个月的时间。又到了快要开学的季节，裘宁作为老师也要返校上班了。

如果说他这个假期还干做了什么新的事情，那就是他一个星期之前，偷偷摸摸的从祖越琛那里走，拿回了控制面板。一开始他还想先藏起来，然后等祖越琛不知道的时候，再悄悄的地为自己设置。但是谁想到祖越琛非常敏感，没过多久就发现控制面板不见了。裘宁本以为祖越琛又会将面板收回去，但没想到，他居然和自己建议说他们可以再来一次，只是还附加了一个条件，那就是这次的设置要由祖越琛来做。

自从上一次生产之后，裘宁已经将近有三个月没有再使用面板怀上“胎儿”了。所以这一次一听，他马上就答应了下来，好像生怕祖越琛反悔一样。所以尽管祖越琛告诉他说想尝试一种新类型的假胎，但是裘宁没有太过在意，毕竟祖越琛还和他保证过，说这一次绝对不会让他再出任何危险了。

现在是他怀上第三胎的第一个星期，裘宁靠在椅子背上，整了整衣服，发现腹部微微鼓起了一个小包。他在腹部摁了摁，发现里面硬硬的，好像有什么像石头一样东西在里面，这种感觉他也说不上来，反正和他之前怀过的那两次都不太一样。不过这次毕竟是一种新的类型，所以可能会体验一些他之前没有体验过的感受，裘宁并没有放在心上。而且据祖越琛说，他这次设置的时间是一个月，这才刚刚是第一个星期的第三天，之后说不定又会变成他之前熟悉的样子也说不定呢。

现在学生们也都还没有返校，裘宁的工作也只是进行备课，所以也还算悠闲。而这种悠闲，对于假胎刚怀上的头几天是十分重要的。

“唔，怎么有点坠……”裘宁刚才起正要起身将材料送到组长办公室的时候，却感到腹部猛的一坠，他忍不住捂紧了腹底，却发现那里硬硬的，而且还很垂。他一下子险些没有站稳，不过好在他最后扶住了桌子，这才没有跌坐在椅子上。若是平常，裘宁还可以揉一揉肚子，但是现在他的腹部坚硬的可以，所以他只是站着，左手抵住腹部，等着这阵坠意消失之后，他才拿着东西走出了办公室。

等给组长送完东西，从他的办公室里出来的时候，裘宁才猛地意识到，他似乎有一段时间没有听到过徐舒的消息了，而且教师们复工的这几天，他也并没有出现在办公室，也不知道是什么情况。不过像他这样没来的教师应该都会给组长请假吧，所以裘宁也只是以为他家里有什么事没有赶回来开学，但应该已经给组长请过假了，便也没有再多想。

只是裘宁并没有想到的是，此时的组长办公室内，组长正为这件事情烦恼呢。原来徐舒不仅没有及时赶来复工，并且没有跟他请假，而这是让组长万万没有想到的。就算昨天有人和他说了徐舒可能有事，不会过来了，也太迟了。现在马上就要开学了，聘请一位教师来代课显然是来不及了，这让他从哪里去找一个可以代课的老师好呢？想到这里，组长摸了摸头顶日渐稀少的头发，又开始发起了愁。接着他叹了口气，拿出手机开始拨打电话，好像做出了什么决定一样。

“嗯，这是怎么回事……”裘宁只觉得有一股粘液从他的身后流出，他忍不住扭动了一下身子，然后看了看四周，确保没有任何人发现自己的异常。就算是换了一种新型的假胎，他的确要体验一下之前没有过的感受，但这样的异常情况是不是有点太多了呢？

等他身下濡湿一片的时候，裘宁摸了摸腹部，却突然发现自己的腹肚子不知道什么时候软了许多，这让他感到了一丝安慰。也许这是一种必然的过程吧，他只好放弃深入思索这个问题，又将自己的全身心投入了工作。

“铃——铃——铃”

裘宁的思绪被手机的一串铃声给搅乱了，他急忙站起身，手忙脚乱地从一旁堆积的课件里面翻出了手机，接听电话一听，却发现是祖越琛打过来的。

“老师~我好想你啊~”

一听这调调，裘宁就知道，祖越琛怕是又有什么事情要和他说了，于是就赶快催着他说正事。

“是这样的老师，我、我今天公司这边可能有点事，需要实习生留下，所以我可能今天……”

“好了好了，我知道了，你今天晚上不能回来吃饭了，行，没关系。”

接着，裘宁好不容易才哄好了因为不能回家吃晚饭而有点小脾气的祖越琛，等他挂了电话的时候，却发现时间已经到了六点，他应该下班了。

还是那条熟悉的地铁、熟悉的人挤人人挨人的场景，以及熟悉的夜路。裘宁在心里已经吐槽过无数次了，有关于这片被高大楼房挡住光线的路。出来也巧，这一条路正好面对着一栋极高的楼，那栋楼又正好将马路旁边的灯光给挡住了，所以相对而说比较昏暗。而偏巧，裘宁每天回家都需要经过这一段路。今天是他这三个多月以来，第一次一个人走过这一条黑暗的道路，前几天的时候都是由祖越琛陪他回去的，而他今天正好不在。

面对这一条黑暗的路，裘宁在心里给自己加油打气了一会儿，这才终于提起胆子，迈进了这片黑暗。但很快他就感觉有一双手臂从他的身后绕过来。那人的大臂十分有力量，将他紧箍在了怀里，动弹不得。而后，一双手又将他的口鼻捂住了。裘宁没有反应过来，他还没有屏住呼吸，就吸入了一口手帕里的空气，很快就失去了意识。


	30. 第三十话

〔唔，我这是在哪儿？周围的光好亮……啧，我的头好晕……〕

裘宁抬起头，他努力想睁开眼睛，却被四周的光线晃得睁不开眼。他很想知道自己是在哪里，刚才又发生了什么，但他现在浑身没有力气，头脑昏昏沉沉的，腹部也有些坠痛。裘宁刚想挪动一下自己的胳膊和腿，但却发现自己被绑在了一张椅子上。他挣扎了一会儿，并没有将绳子挣开，反而让他自己没有了力气，又瘫在的椅子上。

但是他的挣扎这并不是没有意义的，这至少让他明白了一点，那就是他确实被人绑架了，而且此人来势汹汹，目前的他并没有任何力气去反抗。但还好，关着他的屋子里面并没有人，所以他将头垂了下去，思考着一会儿要怎么逃出这里。

“少爷最近是不是又换口味了？怎么这两天让咱们哥几个弄过来的都是这样的货色。你瞧瞧这细胳膊细腿儿的，也不知道能不能撑得住！”

“壮子，别在后面随便说少爷。我们只负责帮人给给他弄过去，其他的我们什么也不会管，听少爷的话就是了！”

“行了行了，就你知道，咱赶紧把这人给少爷送过去吧！”

裘宁闭着眼睛，他听到有人将这个屋子的门推开，觉着想必就是这些人将他弄过来的，于是他赶紧装作一副还没有清醒过来的样子。

“把绳子给他解开吧，手那里别解开，还有，把这个套他在头上！”

一会儿，裘宁便觉得自己被人抬了起来，他尝试装作一个还在昏迷的人，所以并没有什么挣扎反而乖乖的被这两个人抬着。由于头上戴着头套，他并不能看清楚自己被带到了什么地方，但总有些光透过头套布料的缝隙进入他的眼睛，所以他大概知道这是一个非常亮堂的地方。而且这种光线是五颜六色的，也就是说，灯的颜色是五彩的，而拥有这种五彩的光的地方裘宁只能想到一个，那就是K厅。

“丢这里吧，咱可以走了，等一会儿少爷就会过来了。”

裘宁只觉得自己被扔在了一个柔软的地方，他用手摸了摸，感觉好像是一张床。那两个带他来的人已经离开了，现在屋里只剩下裘宁一个人。刚刚从这两人的话中，裘宁可以知道，是这个“少爷”让这两个人把他带到这里来的，甚至也就是绑架他的那个人。但是这个少爷是谁呢？裘宁回忆了一下，他好像并没有认识一个这样的人。

虽然他的舅舅和母亲那边确实会让他可以接触到一些这样的人，但是自从那件事情发生之后，他便离开他们，跟着父亲住了，所以他并没有见过一些所谓的少爷们，更不要说认识这些人了。这也让裘宁感到十分奇怪，既然他从来不认识这个人，那么这个少爷又为什么将他带到这个地方来呢？而且他接下来会对自己做些什么呢？不过目前，他的这些问题都得不到任何回答。

但是现在，既然就他一个人在屋子里，裘宁想着，也许他自己可以做一些什么事情，来帮助他逃离这个地方。事不宜迟，裘宁摸索着，他想找一个尖锐的东西，将手脚上捆绑的绳子给磨破。他在上面摸索了许久，却也只找到了床头上的一小块木头，他那里感觉有点尖锐，说不定可以帮到他。

由于他的手和脚都被人用绳子捆绑在了一起，所以裘宁花费了很大力气，才让自己来到床头，并且找到了一个合适的角度，去磨他手上的绳子。他几乎花了他全部的力气，才将绳子抹出了一个呼口，他用力一挣，手上的绳子终于解开了。

解放了双手之后，他急忙将头上戴了头套扯了下来。光线一下子涌进了他的双眼，他眯了眯眼睛，好大一会儿才适应过来这种光线。就在这个时候他才发现，原来他所在的地方就好像是一个宾馆的包间一样，这个包间看上去十分豪华，只不过隔壁或者说是楼下传来的一些歌声，这种声音像噪声一样嗡嗡地飘进他的耳朵。现在他十分确定他的位置了，他应该是在K厅楼上的包间里。

“呃……好痛……”

一阵疼痛是裘宁忍不住弯了身子，他双手交叠抱住自己的腹部。方才就在他使力的时候，也许是因为不小心牵扯到了腹部，他觉得肚子的痛意更加明显了。他将好不容易解放的手放在了自己的腹部，果不其然，他感觉到自己的腹部比之前要更加坚硬了。

与此同时，他还感觉到自己十分口渴。而这种口渴和他之前的任何一种干渴都有所不同，他感觉到他现在可能急需一些水分，否则他可能像一条溪水一样干涸枯死。他赶紧站起身来，想要看看周围有没有什么可以解渴的东西。不过也许是他站的比较急，所以腹部又一阵抽痛。

裘宁在床对面的桌子上发现了一桶水，于是他赶忙过去，想要拿到这桶水。当然，他也没有忘记自己的双脚还被捆在一起，于是他只能一蹦一蹦地来到了那个桌子旁边。在他将这桶水喝完之后，虽然他的腹部鼓胀非常，但坠痛明显的缓解了。

然而，就在裘宁刚刚将瓶子放下，准备再回到床上，将他的双脚的绳子解开的时候，他突然听到有人推开了门，有脚步声由远到近，慢慢地传进了他的耳朵里。

“哟，醒了啊！”

裘宁背对着他，听到来人说道。一瞬间，他的身体僵住了，他想要转过身去，但却发现自己动弹不得。


	31. 第三十一话

“傻了？啧，也对，谁被绑过来不会害怕呢？是我考虑不周了，竟然让他们会错了意，抱歉抱歉。”

裘宁终于转过身来，却发现一个男人正站在门口，那人身材高挑，身着T恤和黑色长裤，头上染着有些褪色的红色头发，看起来十分张扬。不过此时，这个张扬的人却满脸不好意思，手随意地抓着头发，嘴里还说着道歉的话。

“重新认识一下，我叫荀信汐，你叫我小汐就行了。”那男人说这，便走上前，将自己的右手伸出，好像想要和裘宁握手一样。

“狗汐——你在做什么？为什么把裘宁带到这里来！”就在裘宁犹豫自己是蹦过去和荀信汐握手，还是先让他帮自己解开脚上的绳子的时候，他突然看到外面一个人提开门闯了进来，还用一种自己十分熟悉的声音大声说着话。裘宁转过头去，果然，来人是祖越琛。

“起开起开，你想对我的人做什么？哦，还给人脚上绑上了绳子！一边去，我先把这绳子解开。”祖越琛将荀信汐拍开，自己则蹲下身，手里拿着不知道从哪里翻出来的小刀，三两下就把裘宁的双脚给解放了。被迫维持着一个姿势的裘宁一下子可以自由活动了，便跺了跺脚，一会儿才感觉到自己的双脚又回来了。

“误会，都是误会啊！我只是给手下说想见见裘宁，可谁知道他们会错了意啊……嗷！你别打我了！”荀信汐为自己辩解的话说到了一半，就被祖越琛的一个爆栗给打断了，他抱着脑袋哀嚎着，好像刚刚那一下让他的脑袋去了半个一样。

“得了，你就别装了。你平时要不是经常做那种事儿，你手下能理解错你的意思吗！”看着一旁哀嚎的荀信汐，祖越琛抱着胳膊，斜睨着他，眼中没有丝毫同情的样子，看起来是知道这人活该自己给自己“作死”了。

“那个……越琛，其实他没对我做什么……”这时，一站在一旁跺完脚，又捂着腹部缓了一会儿的裘宁说话了。他扯住祖越琛的袖子，摇了摇，想要为荀信汐求情。

“老师，这人就是欠揍，他平时可是……唉，算了，你没事就好。”祖越琛见着裘宁企图为这人开脱，刚要准备给老师科普一下荀信汐平日的“丰功伟绩”，却看到他的老师也是一副劫后余生的样子，便不忍心再告诉他了。只见祖越琛一下握住裘宁扯着自己袖子的手，然后将他狠狠地抱在怀里，好像在确定面前这人的真实性。

一旁的荀信汐看祖越琛暂时是没空管自己的事儿了，他悄悄瞥了瞥拥抱的两人，觉得自己此事十分多余，于是他“大方”得决定留两人在这个屋里，而自己则“功成身退”。

“哼！到叫他跑了！”松开怀中的裘宁，祖越琛四周环绕了一下，果不其然，荀信汐这厮趁自己抱着老师都是时候跑走了。虽然知道这人没有恶意，所谓的绑架的初衷应该也只是想要见一见自己的男朋友，但却的确给自己和裘宁带来了惊吓。想到这里，祖越琛眼神一暗，准备之后好好从荀信汐那里“敲诈”一笔。

“我没事的，你不用担心。”说完，裘宁好像还怕祖越琛不信一样，在他身前蹦蹦跳跳地转了一圈，也是很认真地在证明自己真的没事了。

“呃……”只是打脸来得总是这样快。裘宁刚转完两圈，便突然感到腹部一阵坠痛，让他忍不住弯下了腰，左手也抵在腹部。

“老师！”祖越琛连忙将自己的手也贴在裘宁肚子上，却发现裘宁肚腹的凸起处正剧烈地作动着，好像有什么东西正在往下移动一样。看到这个情景，祖越琛心道不好，这和说明书上描写的情景没有什么不同，老师腹中的蛋很可能进入成熟期了，随时可能生产。

“我……呃……好坠……”这边，裘宁还不知道自己的身体发生了什么，他只觉得腹部坠得厉害，后面也胀==胀的，好像有什么东西要从身体里排出一样。他本能地分开了双腿，企图让那东西顺利排出。

“听我说老师，你马上要生产了，这是一种新的胎儿类型，生长期很短，个头也不大，但你腹中的这个现在已经到了成熟期了，别怕，我在一旁帮你。”祖越琛一边说着，一边蹲下身，褪下裘宁的裤子，查看着生产的进行情况。他探了探产口，发现正合适单个蛋的大小，而且羊水应该是老师自己补充过了，十分丰富，产口处十分湿润。他又检查了一下产道的情况，发现柔软异常，应该很适合生产。

“啊……好胀……”裘宁只觉得腹部猛得一坠，好像有什么东西顺着产道正在往下滑。也许是因为羊水较充足，那物的路程极其顺利，不一会就滑到了产口。

“老师，用力！我看到头部了！”

裘宁双手紧紧扣着一旁的桌子，将全身的力气都往身后使，好像想要将这东西挤出来一样。毕竟裘宁也算是“经产夫”了，产口开得格外快，所以这小东西排出的也算顺利，几乎没有两分钟就从裘宁后面滑出来了。

“呼……呃，我这是生了个蛋？”裘宁扶着腰，转身想看看这个所谓的“新的类型”，却发现他身后的地面上只有一个不大不小的蛋。他有些好奇，想要蹲下身看看，但却被一阵发紧的腹部给转移了注意力。

见裘宁又捂住了腹部，祖越琛便知道他腹部恐怕还有一个成熟的蛋。只是刚刚羊水流得差不多了，祖越琛赶忙拿来一旁的水桶，让裘宁喝下了大半才将桶放到了一边。

如果说第一个蛋生得十分顺利，那第二个蛋就可以算得上是煎熬了，就连祖越琛此时都没想到，这第二个蛋生得会有这样艰难。


	32. 第三十二话

“好坠……我这是……还有一个？”裘宁一手扶着腰，一手捂着腹部。尽管刚才已经排出一个蛋了，但坚硬的腹部和阵阵坠痛告诉裘宁，他的肚子里恐怕还有一个。

只是麻烦的是，经过刚才的一番生产，胎囊中的羊水几乎流尽了，此时这蛋就卡在产道里。失去了羊水的产道十分干涩，那蛋在里面不上不下，磨得裘宁生疼。

而让事情变得更加不乐观的，则是腹中还未成熟的蛋。由于失去羊水，它们自动开启了流产模式，搅得裘宁胎囊是个天翻地覆。在这双重折磨下，裘宁光是维持站立不倒的姿势就已经耗费了大部分力气，哪里还有什么劲儿去将产道中的蛋排出了。

“老师，你再喝些水！”见此情景，祖越琛赶忙又接来几瓶水递给了裘宁。但裘宁摇了摇头，刚刚他咕咚咕咚喝下了足足一桶水，此时胃部无法再装下更多的水了。

“呃……痛……这羊水没有，要如何生出来……”裘宁被疼痛折腾得双眼紧闭，双手紧紧捏着衣服，腰也忍不住弯了下来。只是比起疼痛，如何在没有羊水的情况下生产，对他而言却是一个更加重要的问题。

“这个……啊！之前说明书上说，喝下的水可以转换成羊水，但短时间却没办法全部转化，难怪还让人频繁喝水……”祖越琛在房间里急得来回踱步，食用水和羊水之间转化率较低，祖越琛在思考别的办法可以更加快速恢复羊水，先让裘宁把产道中的那个蛋排出来。

“对！对对对，我之前怎么没想到这个？”片刻，祖越琛突然停了下来，好像想起什么了一样。他猛得拍了一下脑门，神情也一下子变得惊喜起来。

“听着，老师，我们现在需要给你的胎囊和产道里补充更多的羊水，但光食用水是不够的，我们可以直接从后面将水灌进去，这样虽然不是完全的羊水，但应该可以缓解一时之急！”祖越琛赶忙来到裘宁身旁，激动地告诉裘宁这个消息。但裘宁已经被疼痛折磨得几乎失去了听觉，他能看到祖越琛的嘴巴在一张一合，但却不知道他在说什么。

“老师，我扶着你进卫生间。”祖越琛将手搭上了裘宁的腰扶着他一点一点挪向洗手间。

“越琛……慢点……我要站不住了……”又一阵疼痛袭来，裘宁只觉得自己双腿颤颤，几乎就要倒下了。好在祖越琛扶住了他，这才避免了悲剧的发生。

终于进入了卫生间，祖越琛将裘宁靠在洗手台上，自己则进入淋浴间，取下淋浴装置，三下五除二地拆掉了淋浴头，只剩一个光秃秃的管子一样的东西。祖越琛不敢耽搁时间，赶紧将着管子一样的东西扯到了裘宁身边。

“老师，我要把这个东西伸进去了，可能有点疼，但不用害怕，我会小心点的。”祖越琛将水管在裘宁眼前晃了晃，相当于告诉他自己在干什么。然后，祖越琛便拿着水管，在裘宁产口处比划了比划，发觉大小应该足够伸进去一个管子，便一狠心，将管子推进了产口。

“呃……疼……”身体突然被异物侵入的感觉并不美妙，裘宁浑身一个激灵，意识也回来了稍许。可疼归疼，为了将产道中的蛋排出来，裘宁也只好咬紧牙关忍耐着。

祖越琛先是试探性地将水管又往里推了推，见几乎没什么障碍，便又往里推了五厘米左右，直到感觉到有什么东西阻碍到水管的前进才停止。

“好胀……啊！”在祖越琛推的时候，裘宁只觉得自己后面涨得很，就连已经被打开的产道都感觉到了一丝充盈的感觉。直到祖越琛进入淋浴间，打开了水龙头，汩汩水流瞬间进入裘宁的产道。平时恒温的水在现在却变成了一股股热浪，直达裘宁身体的最深处，不仅补充了一部分胎囊中的羊水，还让整个产道变得润滑了起来。

“啊……好大……停下啊……”随着水流的不断进入，裘宁眼见着自己的腹部逐渐鼓起，从原本的三个月大小，一路变成了五六个月大。他觉得自己好像快要被撑爆了，赶忙喊着祖越琛，想让他停下。

“停了！老师，你觉得怎么样？”

“呃……有点奇怪，刚刚好像有什么东西堵在里面，但现在好像感觉不到了……”裘宁腹中羊水充足了起来，胎囊中未成熟的蛋也终止了流产模式，而原本卡在产道的蛋也随着一股股向下流的水流下滑，终于来到了产口。

“呃……它滑下来了……”又是那种产口要被撑开的感觉，裘宁对这感觉无比熟悉，他赶忙一阵使劲，这才将那颗折磨了他半天的蛋挤了出来。

“可这羊水还在流……”终于结束生产的裘宁刚想卸下一些力气，却敏锐地感觉到身下的产口还有液体在往外流出。

“呃……”

“这就好了！胎囊囊口和产口闭合恐怕还需要一段时间，这段时间里，为了避免羊水大量流失，说明书里建议可以戴上这个。”祖越琛将一个塞子塞进了裘宁产口，满意地看到他身下流水的速度减慢了。做完这一切之后，祖越琛将力竭的裘宁抱到了床上。或许是由于刚刚生产过于劳累，裘宁很快就失去了意识。

“晚安，我的老师，做个好梦。”看着进入梦乡的裘宁，祖越琛温柔地在他脸颊上落下了一个口勿。他就这样默默地看了裘宁一会儿，又掏出了手机，在上面敲敲打打，不知道在做什么。

长夜漫漫，黎明将至，而祖越琛是个清醒的不眠者。

天快亮了。


	33. 第三十三话

自从那天裘宁生产已经过去一周了，在这一周里，祖越琛可是做了不少事。他先是将把裘宁绑到K厅的荀信汐狠狠“敲诈”了一番（虽然最后所谓的绑架被证明是一场乌龙），直让人“哭”着求放过了才肯善罢甘休。

“呜呜呜，小琛，我可是把我的私房钱都配给你了，我的老本都没了呜呜呜……”荀信汐刚和祖越琛签下了“不平等条约”，将自己偷偷存的钱都贴了进去，此时正哭丧着个脸，看上去委屈得不行。

“行了行了，别装了，直到你在假哭了。说起来这合同是稳赚不赔的，你瞧你还哭上了。”祖越琛将荀信汐刚刚签好的合同拿在手里，满意地吹了吹上面还没干透的笔迹，抖了抖手腕，这才斜睨了荀信汐一眼，越看越觉得这人在装哭。

“呜呜呜，虽然但是……”

“得了啊，我就回去了，可别想着打我家老师的主意，不然我就把你平常做的那些事全都告诉叔叔，看他怎么收拾你！”祖越琛说罢便要走了，走之前看不忘瞪了荀信汐一眼，以示警告。

“呜呜呜，我哪还敢啊……”荀信汐这下可算领教到了祖越琛的厉害，别说再绑一次裘宁，就是下回再见到裘宁，他都要恭恭敬敬地喊一声大嫂，再不敢做什么妖了。不仅如此，他就是平常再想谈些小男孩，都有收敛一些了。想到这里，荀信汐遗憾地叹了口气。

这祖越琛做的第二件事，便是继续暗中为颜氏集团“添砖加瓦”了。这段时间，颜氏新药品出事，一众家属在楼下静坐，还有月亮媒体孜孜不倦的探访，其中都有祖越琛的一笔。这颜氏股票下跌，也自然有祖越琛的功劳。但祖越琛始终没有使出他压箱底的大招，他在等，等到颜氏众叛亲离都是时候，再给他致命一击。

有关当年的事情他自己已经查到了不少，自然也发现了裘宁和颜成羿的舅甥关系。一开始查到的时候，他确实是有些震惊的。毕竟他也没有想到，自己身边的人竟然会和自己的仇人有血缘关系。

不过细查下去，祖越琛发现，裘宁和他这舅舅的关系并不密切，他是被他父亲那边带大的，平日里也鲜少和母亲那边联系。更何况老师的年岁比祖越琛大不了多少，自然不可能掺手当年的事情，甚至可能也是那件事情的受害者。这样一来，祖越琛心中对他这舅甥关系的反感减少了许多。他甚至觉得，长久来看，说不定他连心中唯一的一点芥蒂都不会再有了。

想到这里，祖越琛摇了摇头，控制自己不在去想当年的事情。他掏出了手机，准备问候一下自家老师。在他的说法里，趁着开学前夕，实习证明也即将下来，所以这几天他几乎日日加班，都没有很多时间可以和自家老师相处了。

“铃——铃——”

时值中午，裘宁正在办公室备课，便听到自己的手机响了起来。他心想，这个点会给他打电话的，恐怕只有祖越琛了。拿起手机一看，果然是他。裘宁轻轻勾起嘴角，接通了电话。

“老师～我实习今天就结束了！终于要结束了！我再也不用加班，再也不用见不到老师了！虽然同事们都很好，但那个老头……”裘宁一接起电话，祖越琛欢快的声音就传进了耳朵里，他忍不住将手机往耳朵边拿了拿，有些贪婪地听着自家爱人的声音。一会儿，电话那边又传来祖越琛有些小心翼翼的声音，他说：“老师，我现在打给你应该没有打扰到你工作吧？”

“哈哈，都说了这么久了才想起来会不会打扰我工作，越琛你啊！”裘宁轻笑着，觉得这人果然还是个小孩子脾性，不由说了他两句。

电话那边的声音有了一瞬间的静止，过了一会儿，裘宁才听见祖越琛可怜兮兮地问他：“老师你是不是不喜欢我了？我实习了这么长时间，终于快要结束了，但是你……”

“没有，越琛，我怎么会不喜欢你呢，我爱你还来不及呢！”眼瞧着祖越琛又要闹小脾气，裘宁赶忙好声哄了他一会儿，这才将这个小祖宗给安抚好。

“老师，我最爱你了！今天我实习结束，我一会儿就去学校找你怎么样？这个周末过去我就要开学了，到时候又可以天天见到老师了呢～”

“好好好，你来吧，我正在办公室备课，你来办公室找我就行。”说罢，裘宁又“被迫”和祖越琛聊了一会儿，这才可以挂断电话。

〔自家老攻总爱撒娇怎么办？在线等，急！〕裘宁心里突然冒出了这个想法，他不由失笑。的确，也许是因为祖越琛的实习和裘宁的工作，这两天两人鲜少有见面的机会，就算见了面，也都在夜里，交流更是少了一些，可能就是这种情况让祖越琛心中的不安感增强了吧，裘宁心想。

但这也实在不能怪裘宁疏忽了祖越琛，这几天，光是工作就够他忙活的了 更别提他肚子里还有一些没有进入成熟期的蛋，时不时在他腹中作动一番，裘宁也疲惫得很。不过，听祖越琛说，他的实习今天就回结束了，裘宁还真是松了口气，这也许就意味着他们可以恢复到以往了状态了吧。

想到这里，裘宁将上身往后靠了靠，露出了有些凸起的小肚子。要说这怀蛋的唯一好处便是它的大小了，蛋本身不大，数量也不多，所以裘宁才能在现在这个相当于“孕中期”的时候轻松地展露自己的腹部，而且不用害怕被别人发现。裘宁对此十分满意，甚至摸了摸有些鼓起的小肚子。现在，他只需要一边备课，一边等待祖越琛就行了。

“喂？你是谁？你说话啊？嗯？”

隔壁桌上的小王突然接到了一个奇怪的电话。尽管他自己“喂”了半天，电话那头却没有声音。小王觉得大概是打错电话了，便想挂掉。

“救滋……救滋救……我……”

“嗷，我的耳朵！吵死了，这什么人啊！”

电话那头突然传来的杂音吵得小王直捂耳朵。他三下两除二挂掉了电话，嘴里还在嘟囔着什么，反正不是什么好话。

裘宁听到了声音，眼睛往小王那里瞟了一眼，见小王又恢复了正常的仪态，也倍感无趣地转回了头，继续备课去了。

他们不知道的是，此时的颜家地下室空空荡荡，只剩下一些断掉的锁链和被弯曲的防盗网，显然，有人从里面逃出来了。


	34. 番外——我的哥哥姐姐们在哪里呢？

从他很小很小的时候，祖小鱼同学就知道自己不是独生子女，他应该还有几个哥哥姐姐。所以每次和其他小朋友闹矛盾的时候，小鱼同学都会仗着自己有哥哥姐姐，每次都闹得最凶，当然回去也被他大爸爸揍得最狠。

不过奇怪的是，小鱼同学从来没有见过自己的哥哥姐姐们，他们好像只活在小爸爸给他讲的故事里。之前他还小，没有办法去找他们，不过现在他已经六岁了，已经长大了，小鱼同学觉得自己是时候去找一下自己的的哥哥姐姐们了。

在小鱼同学的想象里，寻找哥哥姐姐的旅程应该是一场冒险，他会穿越亚马逊的森林，和里面的老巫婆斗智斗勇；他会渡过破涛汹涌的小河，和里面的食人鱼奋战几天几夜；他会徒步走过干旱的撒哈拉沙漠，在里面寻找到那著名的神灯；他还会驾驶着巨大的潜艇，下到深海，和海底的巨蟒搏斗。

但是这些想象中的画面都没有发生在小鱼同学身上。事实上，他的确离家出走，也准备去寻找自己的哥哥姐姐了。但他刚装好他的小包，背着它准备出门的时候，管家先生就告诉他，家里的厨师刚刚为他烤好了一些小蛋挞，放久了恐怕就不好吃了。

小蛋挞又有什么错呢？为什么要把它们孤零零地丢在家里呢？它们的哥哥姐姐也会伤心的吧。小鱼同学心安理得地安慰着自己，捏了捏自己肚子上的肉肉，哒哒哒地跑去餐厅，准备先安慰安慰小蛋挞们。这一安慰，就将它们都安慰进了肚里。

吃完小蛋挞，小鱼同学听到门响了，便挥着小短腿儿，哒哒地跑去开门。原来是小爸爸下班回来了呀。小鱼同学见到小爸爸，便长着胳膊想让他抱抱自己。而小爸爸最宠他，果然将我们小鱼同学抱起来了。

裘小爸爸掂了掂怀里的小鱼，状似认真地问到：“我们小鱼今天做了什么呀，爸爸抱着又重了呢！”

“小鱼今天去找哥哥姐姐们了！”一听小爸爸问自己这个，小鱼同学激动地在爸爸怀里蹬着腿脚。

“哦？那小鱼找到了吗？”裘宁揉了揉小鱼的脑袋，满意地看着小孩被自己弄得凌乱的发型。

“还没有呢，我又和小蛋挞玩啦！”说到自己还没有启程就返程的冒险，小鱼同学撅了噘嘴，有些委屈。都怪小蛋挞，不然自己就能找到哥哥姐姐了。

“哈哈哈，我们小鱼崽太可爱啦！”看着小鱼的作态，裘小爸爸觉得小孩儿可爱极了，忍不住上前亲了亲小孩儿白白嫩嫩的小脸。

“小爸爸，我的哥哥姐姐们呢？”虽然被小爸爸香香是已经让崽很高兴的事情，但小鱼同学还是没有忘记询问自己的那些只存在于故事里的哥哥姐姐们。

“难道他们都不存在吗？”见小爸爸停住了，不回应自己，小鱼同学连忙追问，声音里也带了些哭腔，小嘴也有向下撇了趋势。

“没有没有，他们当然是存在的……”眼瞧着小孩眼睛红了，裘小爸爸赶紧好声哄着他。但他心里却想着，越琛快回来吧，他自己一个人真要撑不住了。

“啧，小鱼你是不是又欺负你小爸爸了？”又一阵开关门的声音，祖大爸爸回来了。他看到面前这场景，以为是小孩儿又惹他老师了，便上前捏了捏小孩儿的脸蛋儿。

“唔，德（大）爸爸，唔（我）要多多（哥哥）姐姐。”小鱼同学猛然被捏住小脸，他生气地瞪着大爸爸，嘴里却也不忘含糊地问着自己的哥哥姐姐们。

“哥哥姐姐？小老师，我当初就说不改告诉他的。”祖大爸爸终于知道这小孩儿在做什么了，他还在一旁发现了收拾得好好的小行李，显然他们要是不回来，小鱼就要自己去找哥哥姐姐了。

祖大爸爸揶揄地看了裘小爸爸一眼，又看了看他的腰部，轻轻在他耳边说了些什么，并且成功地让裘小爸爸的耳朵染上了红色。

“大爸爸小爸爸，你们在说什么？小鱼也要听！”见两个爸爸说起了悄悄话，小鱼不安分地动了动，亮晶晶的眼睛眨呀眨，表示自己也想要知道。

“嗯，想听？还想要哥哥姐姐？”祖大爸爸笑着问小鱼，小鱼用力地点了点头。

“哈哈，等你长大了就知道了！”说罢，祖大爸爸也揉了揉小鱼同学的头发，将小鱼早上收拾好的发型彻底弄乱了。

小鱼同学对这个答案十分不满意，他看了看自己的小爸爸，企图从他那里获得一些答案。但小爸爸看上去却不在状态，耳朵和脸颊红红的，不知道在想什么，只是将小鱼轻轻放到了地上。

哼，没用的大人。小鱼愤愤地往前走这，不用回头他也知道他大爸爸和小爸爸在干什么。小鱼生气地跺着脚，跑到餐厅，想再吃点小蛋挞，却被管家告知今天的分量已经没有了。

哼，大家都欺负我是小孩。小鱼双手交叠在胸前，生气地想，早晚有一天我会找到哥哥姐姐们的，嗯，还要吃好多好多的小蛋挞才行。


	35. 第三十四话

〔跑远点！跑远点！不，还要再快一点！救救我，谁来救救我……〕

这是一个满脸惊恐，穿着破旧，骨瘦如柴的人，他正在无人的街上跑着，从一个角落，迅速挪到另一个角落，藏好之后，确保无人发现的时候再快速窜向另一个藏匿点。

这种看上去像是流浪者的人在这个地方十分常见，所以人们大都关好了自家的门窗，防止他们进入。不过这一个有些特殊，他浑身上下几乎看不见一点肉，但他的肚腹却高高挺起，看上去充满了怪异感。不过这也让人们更不敢轻易开门了，即使有人听到了这人的呼救，也只当做没有任何事情发生。

“快点过来，现在可是拍摄的最佳时间，你想害我交不上期中作业吗！”远处，在街道的最头上，有两个学生模样的少年，正支着三脚架。其中一人指使着另一人，让他赶紧掏出来摄像机。

“打开了！诶，那是谁？怎么好像在朝咱们跑过来？”一个少年刚往摄像机里看了两眼，还来不及为成功录制而欢喜，便发现镜头里正有一个穿着破烂的人朝他们跑过去，眼瞧着就要到他们跟前了。

“拍他，拍他！”另一个少年知道，这或许是一个极好的素材，也不管摄像机的重量，将它扛在肩膀上，为的就是把男人奔跑的这一幕拍到画面里。

也许知道这两个人或许是自己得救的唯一机会了，那个大着肚子的男人不顾一切地跑了过去。到了他们跟前，男人猛得跪下，扯住其中一个少年的裤脚，用嘶哑而绝望的声音说道：“救救我，救救我……”

话还没说完，男人就似乎力竭了，“咚”得一声摔倒在地上。他巨大的肚子也重重摔在地上，隔着衣服都可以看到里面的扭曲景象。两个少年也只是学生，哪里经历过这样的场面，他们来这条街也不过是为了完成作业，现在却被一个看上去十分可怜的陌生人求助了。

涉世未深的两人头脑懵懵的，怔了好长一段时间，这才被其中那个急躁的叫过神来，赶忙掏出手机，拨打了报警电话。而在这期间，他们的摄像机也一直没有关闭，而是把这一幕都拍了下来。

这个大着肚子的男人就是徐舒，他从颜氏的地下室中逃了出来，并且最后成功得救了。两个学生打过报警电话后，在原地等待警察过来。警察赶到后，见徐舒情况不好，还帮着徐舒叫来了救护车，将他送到了医院治疗。

也就在这时，回到家中的颜成羿这才发现徐舒逃走的试试，不过他已经无心再关心徐舒的情况了。几天前，媒体曝光了新药剂的事情，惹得社会上的各种关注。就在早上，政府也宣布介入调查此事。颜氏有些眼力见的人跳槽的跳槽，病退的病退，大部分都准备明哲保身了。颜氏的股价也是一跌再跌，眼瞧着这偌大的颜氏集团就要崩溃了。颜成羿也将大部分时间花在了和政府官员的斡旋上，也没工夫产生其他的情绪了。

“少爷，徐舒已经跑出来了，目前正在医院治疗。有学生拍到了他出逃的情景，需不需要我们传到网上去？”小刘一直对于徐舒的情况密切关注，如今看到徐舒跑了出来，自然要第一时间和祖越琛汇报。

“可以，注意和学生好好说话。警方那边也施施压，别让那边冷处理了。”祖越琛等了许久的时刻终于快到了，但他却也知道，如果不想功败垂成，就越要小心谨慎，步步为营。

“政府那边我们也已经打好招呼了，那边透露说，不会让这件事简单结束的，颜氏这会怕是要大出血了。而且颜成羿也跑不掉了。”

“行，还有，最近颜氏想跳槽的人挺多的，正好我的新公司刚成立，正需要一批人才，你让人事部门发下招聘信息吧，招一批人进来。”

挂断了电话，祖越琛按了按因为激动而跳得十分迅速的心脏。他知道，在他的努力下，颜氏终于快要完了，颜成羿也要倒台了。他拿出了一直待在自己钱夹里的一张照片，轻轻抚摸着。照片上只有一个女人，她笑得十分温柔，眉眼间还和祖越琛有些相像。

〔母亲，颜成羿就要倒台了，您的仇也即将得报。请母亲保佑接下来的行动一切顺利吧。〕闭着眼睛在心里默念了一阵，祖越琛才恋恋不舍地将照片小心地放进钱夹里。

就在一瞬间，他好像又回到了那个母亲去世之后，父亲忙于工作，他孤零零一个人的状态，过往的欢笑顷刻间化为乌有，他一个人在漆黑的夜里禹禹独行，直到父亲幡然悔悟，和他与老师相遇。

如果说父亲的悔悟对祖越琛来说带来了一些家的温暖的话，裘宁的出现带给他的无异于是爱的温暖。在遇到裘宁之前，祖越琛已经习惯了长时间处于一个没有爱的环境中，就算有父亲的偶尔关心，也不过都是出于愧疚。

但是，在和老师在一起后，祖越琛第一次知道原来爱是这个模样，是抬头时默契的微笑，是在一起的欢声笑语，是一起游戏的享受，是早上起来就可以看到老师的睡颜，是即使从来没有做过也愿意为他尝试下厨的体验……对于裘宁此人，祖越琛一开始的确是被两人共同的爱好吸引，但时日长了，是裘宁用爱将祖越琛牢牢拴在身边，甚至也开始学着去释放自己的爱。

“铃————”

“越琛，你到了吗？我下班了，在办公室里等你。”

祖越琛接了电话，果然是裘宁，他见自己还没有过去，便不放心地打了个电话。

“或者你想吃些什么？我去教工食堂里打回来，这样你过来就可以吃上了。”

祖越琛还没来得及回话，那边裘宁的声音又传了过来。他在向祖越琛询问另一种可能的方法。听着裘宁温柔的声音，祖越琛不由地勾起了嘴角，他目光里也写满了流水般的温柔。

“不用了，老师，你下来吧，我到了，在你办公室楼下。”

一会儿，祖越琛便从楼梯口见到了刚刚下楼的裘宁。他冲过去给了他的老师一个大大的拥抱，然后在裘宁略带不解但饱含爱意的眼神中，牵住了他的手。两人就这样走向食堂，祖越琛打着伞，太阳射下的光被隔绝在了伞外，在地面上留下了一团可爱的阴影。


	36. 第三十五话

“跑了？跑了好啊！等我忙完这一段，看我怎么好好对他！”颜成羿几乎是半吼着说完这段话的，挂断电话，他就将手机重重地摔到了桌子上。

刚刚从下属那边得知，原本被他关在地下室的徐舒已经逃跑了，颜成羿感到心中好像有一把火直烧到了喉咙，他一张口，这火焰就要喷出来一样。但对于徐舒的去向，他目前无暇关心，光是政府要派人检查这事，就已经让他忙得焦头烂额了。

前些天，颜成羿还让人去探查这件事情的源头，毕竟他始终不相信，新药品好端端的，怎么就偏巧在准备发布上市的时候除出了事呢？（没错，他一直不肯承认是药品本身的问题，反而将错处归于外部原因。）

就在昨天，下属给他发来了消息，说是这消息的源头似乎是来自一家新开的医药企业。他欣喜若狂，以为自己找到了解决办法，便赶忙让人查询这家企业的创始人和股东德等等信息。但传来的消息却十分不尽人意。

这家企业的创始人名叫方群，颜成羿并不认识，股东更是神秘，他们动用了最大的力气竟然也查不出来是谁，只知道是个财大气粗而又远见卓识的人，不然也不会刚刚起步，便迅速在医药行业站定脚跟。

好容易有了希望，可转眼间又破碎了。颜成羿在这段时间心情上经历了大起大落，不仅劲儿头不如从前，健康情况也是一落千丈，竟给累病了。不过生病归生病，规矩面前可没有什么人情牌，政府该查的还是要查，社会上的评论也是该有就有，丝毫没有因为他生病这事而有所改变。

而这也正是让颜成羿焦急的地方。颜氏集团本就在多事之秋，人心涣散，参与研发新药品的人员人人自危，无关的员工也有另寻其主的，他这又生了病，为今之计，怕是只有请老爷子出山坐镇了。可他老人家现在远在美国，路途遥远，总还是耽搁了一些时日，等颜老爷子到的时候，事情已经发酵得越来越严重了。

裘宁对于这社会上闹得沸沸扬扬的医药事故也有所耳闻，只是他平时不怎么使用线上社交软件，了解新闻的渠道也大多是电视和报纸——这两方对此事的抱报道更偏向官方，鲜少有民间的评论，故而裘宁对这件事的了解还只停留在浅显的表层。

不过，他从一开始倒也是知道，出事的这家公司是归属于他舅舅，也是颜氏名下的。碍于他和颜家的关系，裘宁也想过打电话询问一下情况。不过，或许是颜氏正忙于应付这一事件，他打的电话总是无人接听。

到了这个份儿上，裘宁觉得自己倒也不必要再和颜家添麻烦了，毕竟他从很小的时候就不怎么和他们联系了，他有这份心也就足够了。更何况，自开学以来，由于徐舒的“请假”，他们组里每个人的任务都增加了一些，说是用来分担徐舒的那份，裘宁的休闲时间也比上学期少了一些，故而他一忙起来，便将颜家那些事忘在了脑后。

这不，距离上次他被“绑”走已经过去将近两周了，无裘宁的生活游回到了正轨。加上祖越琛的“实习”也结束了，两人大部分时间都腻在一起，好像一刻也不想分开一般。

“哟，裘老师，你那个小同学又来找你问问题啦！”下午即将下班时，裘宁刚刚下课回来，正收拾着东西，便听到隔壁桌子上坐着的同事揶揄地对他说着。裘宁自知理亏，便只好笑笑不说话。

也是，他们在一起半年多了，这半年的时间里，祖越琛几乎成了他办公室的常客，自然也就在他同事这里混了个脸熟。如今，祖越琛一到，裘宁的同事们就会向他们投去暧昧的眼光，似乎已经对他们私下的关系有所猜测了。所幸他们这里没有关于师生恋的规定，大家对于他们的关系也都睁一只眼闭一只眼，有的时候害不介意推动一下他们的感情。

今天也是，正好快下班了，大家见着祖越琛来了，便十分自觉地陆续离开了，最后一个走的老师还贴心地帮他们关上了门，好像觉得他们会在办公室里发生什么一样。裘宁当然也看见了，他心里觉得好笑，但面上却没有显出来。

祖越琛一进办公室，便直奔裘宁的座位，乖巧地在一旁坐下，等着自家老师忙完，收拾好东西，两人再一起回去。这几天都是这样过去的，祖越琛和裘宁也都习惯了。

不过今天，似乎有什么不一样的地方。裘宁下午在做课件的时候，便觉得身体有些不适，腹中虽有坠痛感，但不是非常强烈，他也就没放下在心上，只以为是胎动了——蛋生的胎动比较特殊。而就在刚刚，祖越琛来之前，裘宁便感觉到这种坠痛感越来越明显了，他越来越无法忽视这种密集的，一阵一阵的坠痛了。

〔不会是要生了吧……〕裘宁还没来得及仔细想，便觉得腹中痛意越发难以忍受。他捂着微隆的腹部，嘴中终于还输流出了一声微弱的呻吟。

“老师！”坐在一旁无聊到数头发的祖越琛第一时间发现了自家老师的异常。见老师的手紧紧捂着腹部，他连忙俯身上前查看情况。按着裘宁腹下的一片坚硬，祖越琛心道不好，这怕是又有一些蛋成熟了。


	37. 第三十六话

“呃……越琛，我是不是又……呃……”裘宁在座位上，捂着肚子，如坐针毡。下腹部好像有什么东西想往外挤一样，憋胀得很。偏巧他这又坐了一下午，更是难受极了。

“老师，你估计是又要生了。”祖越琛简单摸了摸裘宁的腹部，便得出了这个结论。他还想进一步为裘宁检查一下的时候，却被裘宁推开了。

“哈……越琛，我不能……不能生在这里啊……”尽管裘宁对于自己的情况已经有所猜测，但得到祖越琛证实的那一刻，他心中还是有些慌乱的。他对于自己现在所处的位置极其清楚，他知道自己绝不能生在他的办公室里——不然他要如何给第二天来上班的同事解释办公室的凌乱呢？

“老师……”对于裘宁的反应，祖越琛是又无奈，又心疼。目前祖越琛面临的情况就是，如何在老师的同意下帮助他在办公室生产——反正他会叫人过来收拾的。

“老师，不如我们先起来走动走动吧！这样对于生产有帮助。”刚刚大致摸了摸裘宁的腹部，祖越琛便知道，裘宁的宫缩这还只开始，距离真正的生产还会有些时间，便建议他说。

“好……越琛，你扶我……扶我起来……”在祖越琛的帮助下，裘宁总算是站了起来。他忍着腹中的坠意，围着办公室的墙走了两圈，终于忍不住在自己桌旁停了下来。

“老师？”见裘宁突然停了下来，祖越琛赶忙靠近他，又为他摸了摸腹部，发现尽管经过努力，腹中的蛋下降了一些，但绝对没有到生产的时候，便询问裘宁是否有什么事。

“嗯……越琛，我有点晕……”本就是吃饭的时候，裘宁却腹中空空，加上还要忍耐腹中的坠痛，身上的力气好像都用干净了一样。就在刚刚走路的最后，他差一点就要闭上眼睛晕过去。如今他靠着桌子，喘着气，眼睛里好像都可以看到小星星了，眼前也一阵阵发黑。

“啊！我怎么忘了这个！老师，你这有什么吃的吗？”听到裘宁的话，祖越琛便马上反应过来，他家老师这是饿着了。他懊恼地拍了一下自己的脑门，眉头皱着，赶忙询问食物的位置。

“你看看……那个抽屉里……应该有呃……士力架……”裘宁闭着眼睛思考了一会儿，便告知了祖越琛食物的位置。在祖越琛去取的时候，缺少了身旁的一个支撑，裘宁身体一晃，险些摔倒。但好在他最后用右手撑住了身边的桌子，这才没有摔倒。

吃下几块士力架后，裘宁觉得自己又恢复了一些力气。等他迈开双腿，准备再挪动一下位置的时候，他突然感觉腹部猛得一坠，身后也突然濡湿了一片。裘宁有些迷茫了摸了摸自己身后，然后给了祖越琛一个眼神。

“老师，虽然我也很不想告诉你，但你确实现在就要生了。”检查过裘宁的腹部和身后的产口，祖越琛当机立断，直接将裘宁的裤子褪去。也就是这个时候，裘宁才突然发现，自己的双腿早就不知道在何时合不拢了。

“哈啊……”不消片刻，裘宁便觉得自己都是身后十分憋胀，好像有什么东西滑进产道，然后又充实在里面一样。在这个情况下，他也顾不上什么办公室不办公室的了，他只知道自己真的在生产，甚至一个蛋已经在生产的路上了。

“老师，用力！”祖越琛扶住裘宁，尽量让自己变成一个支柱，给裘宁以最大的支撑力量。看着裘宁的生产情况，祖越琛心中绷紧的弦也稍微放松了一下，因为毕竟这生产进程还算顺利。

“呃……好胀……”一会儿功夫，裘宁便感觉那但已经来到了产口，正在他的产口一收一缩地，好像对于他温热的产道还有所眷恋一样。

“呼……呼呼……”裘宁憋着气，梗着脖子，将自己全身的力气全部集中于下身，如此几次用力之后，他只觉得一种下身被撕裂的感觉向他袭来。他呼了一口气，知道这一个蛋终于是被他生出来了。

“越琛，我是不是生完了……呃……”裘宁还来不及向祖越琛询问自己的生产情况，便觉得自己腹中又是一坠。这下他知道自己也不用再问了，他腹中就是还有一个蛋等着他呢。

“老师，这应该是最后一个蛋了，再加把劲儿啊！”祖越琛十分清楚，之前他设置的时候，便给老师腹中的蛋设置了两胎两蛋，也就是说有四个蛋，裘宁生完这次的，便不会再有了。所以这个蛋的入盆，无疑是胜利的曙光了。

“呃……越琛……”裘宁双手伏在祖越琛的肩膀上，双手也在忍不住配合着身体的律动，使着力，竟不知不觉中，在祖越琛身上恰出了一些红痕。但祖越琛好像没事人一样，一点也不关心自己身上的疼痛，还是一如既往地扶着裘宁，陪伴着他生产。

“老师，我在呢。”祖越琛听见裘宁在喊自己，他也赶忙回应着。此时的祖越琛，不是那个盛气凌人的少爷，也不是足智多谋的boss，他只是裘宁的祖越琛，仅此而已。

“哈啊……”也许是之前的蛋为这个做了铺垫，裘宁只又使了七分力，便将第二个蛋排了出来。生完两个蛋的裘宁好像一下子失去了所有的力气一样，身体十分虚软。他腿一软，便差点摔倒。祖越琛连忙抱住了裘宁，为他收拾好身上之后，将他抱到了办公室里面的沙发上。

刚刚生产完的裘宁十分虚弱，只一着沙发，眼皮子就沉沉的，意识也逐渐昏沉。在半梦半醒之间，他好像觉得有人为他身上盖了件衣服。他伸手想去抓那个人的手，却没想到得来的那人的一个湿润的吻，就在他的脸颊上。这吻好像一剂催眠针，让裘宁彻底陷入了睡眠中。

〔老师啊，你要等等我。〕看着裘宁的睡颜，祖越琛又伸手摩挲着裘宁的脸颊，心里这样想着。


	38. 第三十七话

“怎么……怎么会……”

颜成羿猛得跌坐在座位上，他的脸上写满了不可思议。他是千算万算也没想到，上面的检察机关插手药剂事故的时候，竟然会牵连出这么多颜氏见不得人的事。

“铃——铃——”这时，颜成羿的手机却响了。他掏出手机，却发现有人正在打他的私人电话。他鲜少把自己的私人电话告诉别人，更何况这通来电居然没有显示姓名，也就是说，他应该不认识这个人。

“喂？请问……”颜成羿思来想去，还是接了这通电话。他刚想试探性地问一下对面的人，却被对方打断了。

“颜成羿，这么多年，天理昭昭，终于将你网住了啊！”

“你是谁？你到底是谁？”对方的一句话，便让颜成羿骤然慌了神色。如果在接通电话之前，他还觉得颜氏还有拯救的可能，但现在，面对着可能的“幕后主使”，颜成羿却忽然失去了之前的自信。

“呵，我是谁不重要，重要的是，那些曾经被你害过的人都有谁！”

“你……”颜成羿几乎说不出话来，他多年练就的灵巧舌头此时想被人拔去了一样，竟然感觉不到它的存在了。

“在你害死那些人的时候，有没有想过你今天会落得这个下场！你可别告诉我，你把十三年前的那个‘交通’事故忘了吧……”

这里就必须要提一提了十几年前的那起交通事故了。有关这个交通事故的鉴定，颜成羿和他的妹妹花了很大功夫，才把一起带有主观故意的故意伤人致人死亡事件，变成了一起普通的交通肇事逃逸事故。本该坐在被告席位上承担罪责的的颜安琴，也被变成了一位本不相干的女性。在当年的事上，颜成羿是玩得一把偷梁换柱、鱼目混珠的好把戏，竟然将众人都骗了过去。

“当年，你的好妹妹不仅偷取了重要机密，甚至还将我的母亲……”

“是你……”颜成羿好像猜到了对方是谁，他忍不住握紧了手中的手机，心中的石头也高高的吊了起来。

而这一切事情的起源，就不得不说出这罪魁祸首——一款药剂。二十几年前，祖氏集团着手研究一款新型药剂，旨在加速细胞的再生能力，从而达到迅速修复愈合表面创伤的效果。祖氏的研究很成功。五年后，他们的研究就有了突破性成果，药剂在数只小白鼠上得见了成效。祖氏集团上层十分满意，想要更进一步，将这药剂尽快投入临床试验。

“哼，颜氏，从上面到下面，人心都是黑的啊！”

“我……我也是一时……”颜成羿刚想为自己辩解一句，但他又想到了自己之前的行为，突然觉得有些心虚。

也就在这个时候，不知是谁走漏了风声，颜氏集团竟也知道了祖氏取得重大突破的消息。当时颜氏的掌权人和其他高层也不知道是不是本人下了迷魂药，竟然一致通过了向祖氏投放商业间谍的方案。那个时候，被委任这一“重大”使命的，便是颜成羿和颜安琴两兄妹。

他们两人采取双线作战的战术，一人在颜氏这边接应，一人在祖氏那里卧底，二人里应外合，竟然真的被他们拿到了一批还未投入临床试验的药剂。拿到这个巨大的胜利后，两人欣喜若狂，恨不得将药剂马上拿回来给颜氏这边研究。

“你们二人配合得多么巧妙啊，真是能干，要是你在我们这里干事，我恐怕也会忍不住给你一个‘最佳员工奖’呢！”

“我们当时也没有办法……”的确，从第一开始，颜成羿就知道自己没有退路了，所以在颜氏这条船上，他是一错再错。

“哼，好一个身不由己！哈哈，但谁想到，你们的计划竟然被一个小男孩听到了呢？他将他的‘重大’发现告诉了他的母亲，还期待着母亲会给他一个巨大的拥抱呢！”对方说“拥抱”这两个字的时候，上下牙齿死死得咬住，好像对这个词有极大的恨意一样。

但百密终有一疏，颜安琴在窃取药剂的时候，不知是何处漏了马脚，竟然让聂书尔，也就是当时负责药剂试验的总管发现了。她不知道从哪里得来了消息，说是新进入的一批技术人员中出了内鬼，恰逢实验室那边丢了一批药剂，便准备彻查此事。

听到这个消息，颜安琴和颜成羿十分慌张，一时间六神无主。这时，颜氏高层得知以后，下令让他们立刻将药剂带回颜氏。

于是颜安琴拿着药剂，东躲西藏，总算躲过了祖氏的眼线，将药剂拿出了祖氏的大楼。她按照和颜成羿的约定，坐上了专门为她准备的汽车。按理说，到了这份上，她应该是终于可以松一口气了，事实也确实是这样。

“你们都以为这下终于可以把药剂偷偷带回颜氏了，却没想到我的母亲早就对颜安琴有所怀疑了，见到她有异常举动，便亲自跟了上去。”颜成羿听到对方的话，忍不住沉默了。他也知道，自己当时的确是走了一步险棋，可却没料到，这步棋竟然一朝走岔。

可就在她觉得大功告成的时候，她却从汽车的后视镜里，看到了一辆正对她穷追不舍的车。她心下慌张，赶忙在各个街区里来回绕了好几圈，后来又跑到郊外，可这车却一直没被甩掉。颜安琴急了，只见她握紧方向盘，掉转车头，从一个小径中冲了出来，直冲着那辆车的左侧撞了过去。

“这里我可以解释！安琴她只是因为慌乱，对，因为慌乱，这才情急之下把刹车踩成了油门，我……”

“这样啊，那后来的肇事逃逸的司机怎么又换人了呢？”不等颜成羿继续解释，电话那头的人语气突然奇怪了起来。

撞完之后，颜安琴在车里愣了好久，这才缓过神来。她赶忙给颜成羿打电话，告诉了他这一情况。颜成羿完全没想到事情会变成这样，他虽然着急，但却告诉颜安琴不要慌张，他会为她解决问题。

这就是那偷天换日、鱼目混珠之术了。

“颜成羿，你真的玩得一手好把戏啊！你叫你的妹妹赶紧逃到附近的商场，自己却为她寻得一个替罪羊！”

“我……”

“你许诺那人的家人荣华富贵后，让她们用最快的速度换上彼此的衣服，颜安琴就成了原本在商场里，而那人就成了肇事逃逸的人。你可真是厉害啊！”

颜成羿面色惨白，握着手机的手早就沾满了汗水，几乎要握不住了。他的后背也几乎透了，头上大滴大滴的汗水直往下冒。不得不说，来电的那人用得一手好话术，这短短几分钟的聊天，就让颜成羿如此魂不守舍。

不仅如此，远方正传来的警车的啸叫声，似乎也为颜成羿心中的骆驼增添了一些稻草。他敏锐的耳朵第一时间捕捉到了那声音，于是他赶紧透过窗户往楼下看去，却发现数量警车正在颜氏楼下汇集。

“完了……完了……”颜成羿此时是彻底失去了行动的力量，瘫在椅子上，瞪着眼睛，一动不动。他能做的唯一的事情，大概就是嘴中咕哝着的话了吧，大多是一些旁人听不清楚的话语。

“哈哈，颜成羿，好好享受你在看守所的旅途吧，哦对，说不定，你可以在里面认识一些‘新朋友’呢！”对方说完这段话后，便挂断了电话，好像对颜成羿之后会如何一点也不关注一样。

“不许动！警察！”面对突然闯进来的人，颜成羿没有一点反应，顺从地让他们带走了自己。


	39. 第三十八话（正文完结）

  
按理说，在得知颜成羿被带走的消息后，祖越琛应该是欣喜若狂的，毕竟这是他期待已久的时刻。但事实是，祖越琛挂断电话后，他心里的大石头好像终于落下了。缠绕了他多年的噩梦终于得到了解决，而且还是经过他自己的努力解决的，他心中敞快极了，但同时却又有些怅然若失。

〔颜氏的事情终于解决得差不多了啊……〕祖越琛心中想着他这段时间做过的事情，不由觉得有些不真实感。埋在他心中足足十多年的谜团终于被揭晓了，可他却有些高兴不起来。他知道，即使颜成羿最后得到了他应得的惩罚，他的母亲也回不来了。事情既然已经发生，便不会再有回转的余地，祖越琛深知这一点，却总也无法让自己的内心平静下来。

〔只可惜让颜安琴逃过了……〕就在那件事发生几年后，颜安琴就生了一场重病，不久就离开了人世。祖越琛一时之间竟然说不出来她这是遭到了报应还是可恨之人必有可怜之处了，只可惜裘宁小小年纪便没了母亲，只好跟着父亲生活。祖越琛这样想着，心中的不悦感逐渐加深。

他回想起这些年他从了解到自己母亲的离世有蹊跷，到发现颜氏在里面掺了一脚，再到调查到颜成羿和颜安琴两兄妹和这件事关系甚深，最后他一点一点将颜成羿和颜氏扳倒的回忆，心中久久不能平静。

现在，事情终于了结了，颜成羿即将面临牢狱的惩罚，颜氏也因为药剂事件和一些其他腐败事件等等正在接受调查，不久之后也会得到应有的下场，但祖越琛却没有一点轻松的感觉。他心中有些迷茫，还有一种空落落的感觉。

祖越琛心思重重地坐在了沙发上，绷直着脊背，两眼放空，手臂撑在膝盖上托着下巴，不知道在想什么。裘宁下班回到家的时候，便看到的是这样一副情景。不过他没多想，只以为祖越琛是在公司遇到了什么问题，毕竟他也知道祖越琛自己创立了一家公司，便觉得他是在担忧公司的事情。

“越琛，越琛？”裘宁在祖越琛眼前挥了挥手，见他没有搭理自己，便坐在了祖越琛旁边，试图询问他的情况。

“嗯，老师你回来了啊。”好半天祖越琛才从自己的思考中反应过来，他转过头去看裘宁，发现他正担心地看着自己。

“越琛，你刚刚在想什么呢？连我回家的声音都没有注意。是不是又在为公司的事情烦心了？”

“……倒也不是。”知道裘宁误会自己在为公司的事情担心了，祖越琛一开始还想解释一二，但临到了嘴边上，却发现自己一句话也说不出，索性放弃解释了。

“越琛，你有什么事都可以和我说的，要是我能帮的一定会帮你。”裘宁见祖越琛忧心忡忡的样子，自己的心也忍不住揪得紧紧的，他往祖越琛身边靠了靠，揽住他的胳膊急忙询问是怎么回事。

“……其实吧，就是……唉，怎么说好呢？就好像一个你几年来奉为目标的东西，它突然达成了……”祖越琛想了想，既然一时间解释不清楚，他只好转换了一下说法，用了一种相对抽象的表达，并企图把他自己的想法阐述明白。

“目标完成是好事，越琛为什么皱着眉头呢？都快成小老头啦。”听到祖越琛的回答，裘宁好像明白了怎么一回事。明明只是完成了一个目标，却把自己搞得像是发生了什么事情一样苦大仇深，不知道的还以为怎么了呢。裘宁朝祖越琛笑了笑，觉得他可爱极了。

“达成是达成了，但我这心里却不是很痛快。我终于完成了多年以来想要办成的事情，却好像又没有之前想像得那么高兴了……”祖越琛眉头却皱得更紧了，他在努力描述自己内心的状态，却发觉这十分困难，一时间又有些懊恼。

“这样啊……越琛，你要明白，你可能正在经历一个‘空窗期’，当然是字面意义上的。你在那个目标上花费了很多精力和时间，自然是对它能够达到的成果十分期待的，只不过现在你刚刚完成这件事，思维上还没有反应过来，还是想按照着以前的做事模式来，却不知道你已经完成目标了，所以会有种没有什么事做、无聊的错觉。这种情况挺常见的，适应一下应该就好了。”

“老师……”虽然知道裘宁说得恐怕和自己的状态有所不同，但看着他认真开导自己的样子，祖越琛还是忍不住动容了，他心中也暖洋洋的，内心的沉重感也有所减轻。

见祖越琛面色缓解，裘宁吊着的心也放下了。他揉了揉祖越琛的头发，而后把他抱进了自己怀里，手也一下一下地捋着祖越琛的后背，好像这样就能让祖越琛更舒服点一样。

“越琛，不论如何，你还有我，我会一直在你身边的。”裘宁抱着祖越琛，趴在他耳边低低地说着。不过，他话还没说完，便感觉身上这人把自己抱得更紧了。知道祖越琛这是终于放下了，裘宁笑了笑，将自己彻底埋在了他的怀抱里。

远处，夕阳正浓。橘红色的光线洒满了整片天空，金黄色的太阳躲在云彩后面低沉着。一天将尽，倦鸟归巢，疲倦的行人也终于等到了回家的时候。祖越琛和裘宁就这样抱着彼此，知道太阳彻底拥抱了地平线，天际最后一抹橘红消退。

他们好像两个分裂开的半球，从一整个球体变成两个孤单的个体，后来他们遇见了彼此，便决定义无反顾地合二为一。

现在，既然他们已经拥有了彼此，那就让他们一起走下去吧。


	40. 第三十八话（正文完结）

  
按理说，在得知颜成羿被带走的消息后，祖越琛应该是欣喜若狂的，毕竟这是他期待已久的时刻。但事实是，祖越琛挂断电话后，他心里的大石头好像终于落下了。缠绕了他多年的噩梦终于得到了解决，而且还是经过他自己的努力解决的，他心中敞快极了，但同时却又有些怅然若失。

〔颜氏的事情终于解决得差不多了啊……〕祖越琛心中想着他这段时间做过的事情，不由觉得有些不真实感。埋在他心中足足十多年的谜团终于被揭晓了，可他却有些高兴不起来。他知道，即使颜成羿最后得到了他应得的惩罚，他的母亲也回不来了。事情既然已经发生，便不会再有回转的余地，祖越琛深知这一点，却总也无法让自己的内心平静下来。

〔只可惜让颜安琴逃过了……〕就在那件事发生几年后，颜安琴就生了一场重病，不久就离开了人世。祖越琛一时之间竟然说不出来她这是遭到了报应还是可恨之人必有可怜之处了，只可惜裘宁小小年纪便没了母亲，只好跟着父亲生活。祖越琛这样想着，心中的不悦感逐渐加深。

他回想起这些年他从了解到自己母亲的离世有蹊跷，到发现颜氏在里面掺了一脚，再到调查到颜成羿和颜安琴两兄妹和这件事关系甚深，最后他一点一点将颜成羿和颜氏扳倒的回忆，心中久久不能平静。

现在，事情终于了结了，颜成羿即将面临牢狱的惩罚，颜氏也因为药剂事件和一些其他腐败事件等等正在接受调查，不久之后也会得到应有的下场，但祖越琛却没有一点轻松的感觉。他心中有些迷茫，还有一种空落落的感觉。

祖越琛心思重重地坐在了沙发上，绷直着脊背，两眼放空，手臂撑在膝盖上托着下巴，不知道在想什么。裘宁下班回到家的时候，便看到的是这样一副情景。不过他没多想，只以为祖越琛是在公司遇到了什么问题，毕竟他也知道祖越琛自己创立了一家公司，便觉得他是在担忧公司的事情。

“越琛，越琛？”裘宁在祖越琛眼前挥了挥手，见他没有搭理自己，便坐在了祖越琛旁边，试图询问他的情况。

“嗯，老师你回来了啊。”好半天祖越琛才从自己的思考中反应过来，他转过头去看裘宁，发现他正担心地看着自己。

“越琛，你刚刚在想什么呢？连我回家的声音都没有注意。是不是又在为公司的事情烦心了？”

“……倒也不是。”知道裘宁误会自己在为公司的事情担心了，祖越琛一开始还想解释一二，但临到了嘴边上，却发现自己一句话也说不出，索性放弃解释了。

“越琛，你有什么事都可以和我说的，要是我能帮的一定会帮你。”裘宁见祖越琛忧心忡忡的样子，自己的心也忍不住揪得紧紧的，他往祖越琛身边靠了靠，揽住他的胳膊急忙询问是怎么回事。

“……其实吧，就是……唉，怎么说好呢？就好像一个你几年来奉为目标的东西，它突然达成了……”祖越琛想了想，既然一时间解释不清楚，他只好转换了一下说法，用了一种相对抽象的表达，并企图把他自己的想法阐述明白。

“目标完成是好事，越琛为什么皱着眉头呢？都快成小老头啦。”听到祖越琛的回答，裘宁好像明白了怎么一回事。明明只是完成了一个目标，却把自己搞得像是发生了什么事情一样苦大仇深，不知道的还以为怎么了呢。裘宁朝祖越琛笑了笑，觉得他可爱极了。

“达成是达成了，但我这心里却不是很痛快。我终于完成了多年以来想要办成的事情，却好像又没有之前想像得那么高兴了……”祖越琛眉头却皱得更紧了，他在努力描述自己内心的状态，却发觉这十分困难，一时间又有些懊恼。

“这样啊……越琛，你要明白，你可能正在经历一个‘空窗期’，当然是字面意义上的。你在那个目标上花费了很多精力和时间，自然是对它能够达到的成果十分期待的，只不过现在你刚刚完成这件事，思维上还没有反应过来，还是想按照着以前的做事模式来，却不知道你已经完成目标了，所以会有种没有什么事做、无聊的错觉。这种情况挺常见的，适应一下应该就好了。”

“老师……”虽然知道裘宁说得恐怕和自己的状态有所不同，但看着他认真开导自己的样子，祖越琛还是忍不住动容了，他心中也暖洋洋的，内心的沉重感也有所减轻。

见祖越琛面色缓解，裘宁吊着的心也放下了。他揉了揉祖越琛的头发，而后把他抱进了自己怀里，手也一下一下地捋着祖越琛的后背，好像这样就能让祖越琛更舒服点一样。

“越琛，不论如何，你还有我，我会一直在你身边的。”裘宁抱着祖越琛，趴在他耳边低低地说着。不过，他话还没说完，便感觉身上这人把自己抱得更紧了。知道祖越琛这是终于放下了，裘宁笑了笑，将自己彻底埋在了他的怀抱里。

远处，夕阳正浓。橘红色的光线洒满了整片天空，金黄色的太阳躲在云彩后面低沉着。一天将尽，倦鸟归巢，疲倦的行人也终于等到了回家的时候。祖越琛和裘宁就这样抱着彼此，知道太阳彻底拥抱了地平线，天际最后一抹橘红消退。

他们好像两个分裂开的半球，从一整个球体变成两个孤单的个体，后来他们遇见了彼此，便决定义无反顾地合二为一。

现在，既然他们已经拥有了彼此，那就让他们一起走下去吧。


	41. 番外2    真实的孕期（1）

-n个月：

在祖越琛和裘宁在一起很久很久之后，久到祖越琛毕业，公司也经营得风生水起，裘宁也晋升为副教授助理的时候，祖越琛的医药公司研发成功了一款人工子宫，专门为男性和不孕女性打造。产品上市之后，广受好评，炙手可热。无数成功的案例打动了人们，大家趋之若鹜，一时间竟迎来了一波婴儿潮。

某天，裘宁下班后，去接祖越琛的路上。

“哟，您这是又有啦！这大的才刚五岁……诶，这回怎么是您生啦？你媳妇那边……”

“你瞧着，我这不是觉得她太辛苦了，家里又催得急，我们一寻思，就去装了人工子宫，一次就怀上了！”

“噢这样，你们这轮班似的，还挺好！”

“可不是可不是，这下我媳妇可算是可以歇歇了……”

不小心听到了旁边路人的会话的裘宁若有所思，走路的速度也慢了下来。〔我们要不要也要个孩子呢？〕说起孩子，他裘宁又不是没有怀过假胎，真怀孕了应该也差不多的吧。

〔而且叔叔那边明里暗里也说过……〕的确，每回裘宁和祖越琛会祖家的宅子的时候，饭桌上或是私下里祖越琛的父亲总会暗示裘宁，虽然说的得次数不太多，但却让裘宁总有些不太好意思面对他。

〔不如和越琛商量一下好了。〕裘宁这样想着，便来到了祖越琛的办公室。

“老师，你想要孩子了？”祖越琛听到裘宁的话，心中不觉惊讶，但他却没有表现得太过明显。还没得知裘宁心中的想法，祖越琛便觉得内心十分吃味。难道是老师嫌弃我最近忙工作，没怎么陪他，准备要个孩子解解闷吗？

“我就是觉得周围的人大都要了孩子，而且技术又很完善……”裘宁赶忙解释道。

〔哼，要什么孩子，怕不是生一个和我争宠的小鬼罢！〕虽然祖越琛十分担心生孩子之后自己的家庭地位下降，但还是拗不过老师的撒娇，无奈之下同意了。

不过，虽然祖越琛同意得心不甘情不愿，但对待这件事还是十分认真，不仅手术器材由自己亲自把关，就连手术的人员也是他亲自挑选，确保选择的是顶尖人才，为的就是减少失败的可能性。

至此，裘宁的祖崽崽计划彻底提上日程。

-(n-3)个月：

“准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”面对医生的询问，裘宁虽然紧张，但还是不断给自己加油打气。

他的手术相对一般人的手术要相对容易，因为在此之前，他体内便被植入过假胎系统，这系统和人工子宫系统大同小异，只需要把里面的部分组件进行替换即可，所以手术的风险相对较小。

不过即便如此，祖越琛和裘宁还都紧张得不行，祖越琛在推裘宁进入手术室之前甚至握了半天裘宁的手，直到医生提醒必须开始手术了，才恋恋不舍地放开。

裘宁被推进手术室之后，看着门上亮着的“手术中”三个大字，祖越琛做如针毡。他在手术室门前走来走去，手指头也搅得紧紧的，心也揪了起来。

“手术很成功。之后还请家属细心照料，大约三个月之后便可以准备怀孕了。”

“越琛，我做到了……”病床上，裘宁睁开眼睛，入眼所见的便是祖越琛带有着急神色的脸，他笑了笑，只是这笑容在苍白的面色上十分没有说服力。

-(n-7)个月：

经历了一个月的“辛苦”备孕历程之后，这天便是他们第一次验孕测试的时候了。裘宁特地请了假，祖越琛也和公司那边说了一声，二人都准备第二天再去上班。

“越琛，你说万一没怀上怎么办……”站在洗手间边上，手中捏着验孕棒的裘宁突然有些怂。这还没开始验孕，他的脑中变已经浮现出了所有最坏的结果，心中也不由紧张了起来。

“没事老师，一次不行，我们就继续，早晚会成功的。”见裘宁心神不定，祖越琛将他从背后揽进怀里，细声细语地安慰着。他想着，这一个月他可是食饱餍足，反正他是不介意再来几次的。（祖越琛：多备几次孕吧我不介意的。）

想到这一个月自己就要报废的腰，裘宁忍不住打了个寒战，他可再也不想经历一遍了。想到这里，他捏紧了手中的验孕棒，心中默默期待着这一次一定要成功。

“嗯，是两道杠啊……诶，两道杠？！”也许是早上还没吃饭，刚从洗手间出来的裘宁还有些晕，他看到了手中验孕棒显示的结果，一时间竟然没有反应过来。

“我看看。两道啊，是怀上了的意思吗？”祖越琛接过裘宁手中的验孕棒，正疑惑着，却看到裘宁面上浮现的欣喜神色，便知道了最终结果，就歇了去那说明书对照的心思。

“我们成功了！越琛，我怀孕了！”裘宁高兴得差掉跳起来，却因为想到自己怀了孕而不得不按耐住这种冲动，便只好扑到了祖越琛怀里。呼吸着身旁人身上的味道，想到这个月的“艰辛”最终换得的成果，裘宁忍住了喜极而泣的泪水，高兴地窝在怀里不肯动了。

此时的祖越琛心情十分复杂，他揽着裘宁，心中哀叹几声，为自己只维持了短短一个月的“性福”，和接着即将到来的“苦”日子。


	42. 番外2     真实的孕期（2）

第一个月：

裘宁刚刚怀上孩子，还觉得有点不太真实，有的时候经常走神。他总觉得自己好像并没有怀孕一样，每天的生活似乎也没什么不同 但每当裘宁走神或是皱眉的时候，祖越琛都会十分紧张，恨不得化身小蜜蜂，天天围着裘宁转。

祖越琛：“老师，你有没有怎么样？”

裘宁（感受了一下）：“……没有，我觉得还好。”

祖越琛：“老师，你又皱眉了，是不舒服了吗？”

裘宁（有些奇怪但还是认真感受了一下）：“没有，我挺好的。”

祖越琛：“老师，小心点，那里有台阶……诶，老师？怎么又愣住了？”

裘宁（无奈）：“我没事我没事，我在看着路呢。”

祖越琛：“老师……老师……”

裘宁：卒。

第二个月：

刚开始，裘宁还没有迎来早孕反应，他每天都正常上下班、正常起床吃饭，祖越琛也照样缠得紧，生怕裘宁不在他眼前的时候出什么问题。两个星期之后，伴随着清早起床时的阵阵呕意，裘宁就算正式迎来了他的“痛苦期”。

早晨7：00，卧室内。

裘宁（清早被胃中的翻滚叫醒，睡眼惺忪）：“唔，现在几点了……才七点啊……呕……呕——”

祖越琛：“嗯？老师？”（不明所以）

裘宁（刚吐完，头阵阵发晕）：“咳咳……”

“咣！”（裘宁一下没站稳，差点撞到门口的玻璃上）

祖越琛（焦急）：“老师！”（赶忙起身去扶）

裘宁（虚弱）：“我再睡会……呼呼……”

上午8：00，餐厅。

祖越琛：“老师，你尝尝这个，这是补身体的。”

裘宁（刚想张嘴）：“我……呕——”（赶紧跑向卫生间）

祖越琛（见裘宁回来，又往他盘子里夹了一些菜）：“老师，吃点这个吧！”

裘宁（身体发软，眼冒金星）：“我……我不饿……”

祖越琛（劝诱）：“你总要吃一点吧，来，尝尝这个，啊——”

裘宁（好像闻到了什么不好的味道，撇头）：“我不吃了，我不饿的……我呕……呕——咳咳！”

裘宁：卒。

第三个月：

此时裘宁的小肚子已经有了一些软肉，从侧面看上去有了一些弧度，尽管不太明显，但他整个人的气质看上去都和没怀孕的时候不一样了。顺便，前段时间一直折磨裘宁的孕吐在三个月中的时候终于停止了，但后果就是裘宁前段时间什么也吃不下，整个人瘦了一圈，脸上肉眼可见骨头更加明显了，胳膊腿也细了不少。不过，现在他的胃口又回到了原来的水平，甚至有增加的趋势。

吃饭的时间。

裘宁（感觉自己能吃一头牛）：“我想吃糖醋排骨，香煎鲤鱼，还有酱猪蹄地锅鸡……”（上菜之后果然将这些吃了个精光）

祖越琛（目瞪口呆）：“老师，你吃慢点，没人和你抢的……”

裘宁（嘴里塞满了食物）：“唔唔……唔……”

祖越琛（无奈）：“老师，喝点水吧。”

裘宁（吃饱喝足）：“好吃……嗝儿——”（戳了戳自己的小肚子，发现比吃饭之前鼓了一圈，里面也硬硬的，好像有石头一样）

祖越琛（好笑地看着裘宁的小动作）：“老师，我给你揉揉肚子吧，省得吃得太多不消化。”（说完便揉上了他的肚子，把裘宁按得直发出哼哼声）

裘宁：舒适。

第四个月：

裘宁的小肚子已经完全凸出来了，挂在身前，侧面露出一个可爱的弧度，仔细看就能看出来裘宁的身体变化。他之前的衣服个大多不能穿了，祖越琛大手一挥，又给他购进了不少衣服。不过这回，祖越琛还耍了一点小心机，他让人在每件衣服领子后面的标上都写下了他的名字，这样也就防止别人觊觎他的老师了。（他总觉得有人趁他不在的时候勾搭自家老师，所以准备盖个戳，表示老师已经“名花有主”了。）祖越琛自以为自己做得十分隐秘，裘宁是不会发现的。

某天，卧室内，裘宁正在整理衣服。

裘宁（看到标上的字有些疑惑）：“祖越琛？奇怪，难道我穿得都是越琛的衣服？”（摸了摸自己小肚子有些不理解）

祖越琛（刚刚回家，志得意满）：“老师～有没有想人家～”

裘宁（福至心灵，准备找祖越琛问问）：“越琛，我的衣服后标上怎么有你的名字啊。”（挺着小肚子，拿着衣服，从卧室来到客厅）

祖越琛（好心情消退，有种被抓包的紧张）：“啊？什么名字？我怎么不知道？”

裘宁（好心好气地指着衣服标签上的名字）：“这里，你看，上面有你的名字。”（将身体往前挪了挪，小肚子轻轻靠在祖越琛身上）

祖越琛（紧张，还想摸小肚子）：“哪……哪里……可能……噢，可能是品牌那边私自添加上的，对，就是他们自己加上的！他们一定是见我去订衣服，然后为了方便编号，就直接把我的名字打上去了！”（好容易编完一个“合适”的理由，祖越琛暗自松了口气）

裘宁（好像明白了什么）：“喔，这样啊，我还以为我一直在穿你的衣服呢！”（余光悄悄打探了一下祖越琛的表情，见他有种解脱的神情，一下笑了出来）

祖越琛（还不知道自己已经露馅了，见裘宁的笑容还有些摸不着脑袋）：“老师，我脸上有什么不妥的地方吗？”

裘宁：摸了摸祖越琛的头，留给他一个神秘的微笑。

祖越琛：？等等，老师摸我头了呜呜呜！老师请再来几下吧呜呜呜！


	43. 番外2     真实的孕期（3）

孕期第五个月：

五个月之后，裘宁的肚子长得飞快，几乎是一天一个样，孩子在里面茁壮成长着。不过这可苦了裘宁，他的腰部已经好久没有承担过这种重量了，每每站久或坐久了的时候，都会酸得很。但这也许是一种甜蜜的负担吧，裘宁还是乐于忍受的。

某天早晨，学校的办公室内。

级部主任（关切的目光）：“裘老师，你这身子，上课站着的话会不会不太方便，我和上面特地说了声，你上课的时候可以拿椅子坐着的。”

同事甲：“裘老师，怀孕了腰容易不好，我给你拿来了靠垫，靠着的话腰会舒服一点。诶，你说我怎么这么心细？我可是过来人啊……”

同事乙：“裘哥，你看我刚来，教学上面帮不上什么大忙，但有什么需要跑腿的事情，还尽管叫我啊！”

同事丁：“裘老师，你正怀着孩子呢，就少做一些文书工作吧，把这些都分给我们一些，你也好每天早点回家休息。”

裘宁（感动，同时也有些不好意思）：“谢谢大家，但是我可以……”

其他人（异口同声）：“好了，孕夫最大，裘老师（哥）就别推辞啦！”

第六个月：

裘宁腹中的胎儿六个月的时候，已经基本十分活跃了，会时不时在他的孕宫里伸伸腿脚，或者是翻翻身子。每当这个时候，裘宁的肚子上都会鼓起一两个小包，裘宁轻轻摁一摁，便又会缩回去，就像打地鼠一样，让裘宁觉得十分有趣。

第一次胎动时，卧室内。

裘宁（突然觉得肚中有些动静，好奇地掀开了衣服）：“咦，怎么回事呢？”（盯着小肚子盯了半天）

祖越琛（大声）：“老师，出来吃饭啦！”

裘宁（刚要放下衣服，便又感觉到了那种动静）：“宝宝，是你在动吗？”（手覆上肚子，和胎儿玩起了游戏）

祖越琛（见裘宁半天没回应，担心地走进来）：“老师……肚子怎么了？”（扶着裘宁坐到了床上，并坐到了旁边）

裘宁（有些不太确定，同时也有点欣喜）：“越琛，孩子刚刚好像动了！”

祖越琛：祖氏疑惑。

裘宁（怕祖越琛不相信，拉过他的手，覆在了自己肚子上）：“不信你摸摸！”（眼睛blingbling地看着祖越琛，生怕错过他的一点反应）

祖越琛：行吧。

祖越琛（越摸越震惊，觉得孩子真的动了）：“真的耶！”（说完手就在裘宁肚子上摸来摸去）

裘宁（得意）：“你看，我没说错。”

祖越琛（摸了半天，好容易等孩子停下）：“这孩子这么好动啊，啧啧，就像一条鱼一样。不如就叫它小鱼吧！”（嫌弃中带有一丝骄傲）

裘宁（忍俊不禁）：“你确定？当小名倒可以。”

祖越琛（坚定）：“小名也行，就叫小鱼了！”

裘宁（终于忍不住笑了出来）：“哈哈好，就叫你小鱼了。”（温柔地摸着自己的腹部）

祖越琛（惊喜）：“你看它又动了！它一定是很喜欢这个名字！”

裘宁：无奈地拍了拍祖越琛的手。

小鱼：我有一句mmp不知道当讲不当讲。

第七个月：

七个月的身子越发沉重了，裘宁每日起身都困难，每天从床上翻个身都要费好大的功夫，更别提走路的时候了，他只有带着托腹带或是用手扶着腹底，才能让自己的走路姿势看起来正常一些。祖越琛看在眼里，疼在心里，屡次在裘宁身旁吹着“枕边风”，想让裘宁早点请下产假来，好在家休息，但都被裘宁婉拒了。每次被拒绝的时候，祖越琛都会心烦好一阵。

清晨，洗刷间内。

裘宁（伸手想要去拿一个高处的东西）：“嗯……有点高了……唔，不能碰到肚子……”（另一只手把肚子护得好好的）

祖越琛（推门进入洗刷间）：“老师早啊，你要拿什么？”（言罢就要给裘宁拿）

裘宁（心里记着祖越琛昨天还在因为产假的事和自己生着闷气）：“早，可以帮我拿上面的一支牙膏吗？”（别别扭扭的，强迫自己不转头看祖越琛）

祖越琛（早就忘了昨天生气的事）：“拿来了，给。”

裘宁：盯。

祖越琛（见裘宁盯着自己，感觉有些奇怪）：“老师？怎么了？”

裘宁：记仇.jpg

祖越琛（突然想起来自己昨天干了什么，有些不好意思）：“老师～我错了～我这不是想让你早点休息嘛～你这一天天的，挺着肚子还要上课，实在是太辛苦了啊～”（伸胳臂企图抱住裘宁，并且成功了）

裘宁（心里有些膈应，但没有反抗祖越琛的怀抱）：“可我不能不管我的学生啊，等这一个月过去，我的工作就交接得差不多了，到时候再请假也不迟……”（有点委屈，瓮声瓮气地）

祖越琛（见裘宁的样子，恨不得扇昨天的自己两巴掌）：“好好好，老师你不想请就先不请，咱等你把工作那边弄完。但每天下午的时候我都会早去一会儿去接你，你也可以早点回家休息。”

裘宁（犹犹豫豫）：“这……”

祖越琛（诱哄）：“老师，大家会理解的啦，没有人会说你的，反而会劝你赶紧回去呢！”（手不老实地揉着裘宁的脑袋）

裘宁：我怀疑你在骗我但却没有证据。

祖越琛（撒娇似的蹭了蹭裘宁的脸颊）：“老师～”

裘宁（无奈地接受了）：“好吧……”

祖越琛（心中暗暗比了个V）：耶！只要我撒起娇来老师就会听我的啦！


	44. 番外3        真实的生产1

“孩子发育很好，胎位也正过来了，这两天准备一下，快到生产的时候了。”

医生拿着手柄，在裘宁抹了润滑的腹部上来回动着。显示屏上就显示着裘宁腹中孩子的模样，看上去肉乎乎的，十分可爱。

裘宁转头看着屏幕上的小鱼，感觉十分奇妙。一方面，他期待了足足九个月的孩子马上就要和他见面了，裘宁感觉十分喜悦。另一方面，裘宁却又有些紧张，毕竟这是他第一次真正地生产，所以尽管医生和他再三保证，他心理也没有很多底气。

“老师，医院这边已经将咱们的产室安排好了，等一下咱就过去看看吧。”祖越琛握着裘宁的手，温热的手好像在给予裘宁勇气。

祖越琛所说的产室，就是他们现在看到的这个。裘宁在结束了今日的产检之后，跟着祖越琛来到了这个地方。说是产室，但其实和一般的产室不同。因为之前，两人经过商量，决定使用一种疼痛相对较小的顺产方法——水中生产，所以这个产室里没有所谓的手术台，而是有一个像小型游泳池一样的东西。这个“游泳池”充了气之后，就可以立起来，再往里面加水之后，便可以作为一个生产的地方了。当然，这是主要的不同，其他的生产相关的东西还是一应俱全的。

“越琛，我还从来没有从水中……”裘宁看着眼前的场景，心中还是有些惴惴，他转向祖越琛，眼睛里写满了担忧。

“裘先生，请您不要担心，我们的B型产室是很受欢迎的，很多产夫生产都会选择在这里，目前还没有一个经历过难产的情形。这水中分娩的原理就是利用水的流动性，帮助产夫找到合适的位置，同时还可以抑制血压升高，缓解紧张的感觉，在生产的时候减少产夫的痛苦，所以您就不要再担心了。”

身旁医护人员的一席话确实打消了裘宁的一些顾虑。可人面对未知的时候总是有些恐惧的，裘宁决定先不去想它，等时间一到，也就顺其自然了。

“越琛，我们回去吧。”

祖越琛扶着裘宁走到了他们的病房里面。自从两周前，裘宁交接完全部的工作，和学校那边请了假，终于赶在预产期半个多月的时间住进了医院，然后就是日常的产检和等待了。不过两周过去，裘宁的预产期也终于近了，两人都十分期待的小鱼也终于即将“破壳”。

吃过午饭，裘宁懒洋洋地躺在病床上，然后，一阵猝不及防的抽筋打断了他的悠闲时光。在祖越琛为他捶完腿，化解了一些抽筋的痛感之后，就又到了裘宁的例行运动时间了。

一入院，医生就和两人建议道，孕夫最好每日保持一定的运动量，这样生产的时候才可以相对顺利。所以，裘宁每日都会让祖越琛扶着，两人在医院内部溜个来回才会罢休。裘宁每天都坚持下来了，今日自然也不会例外。

“小裘来了啊！”

“裘老师来啦！”

和路上熟识的人一一打过招呼之后，裘宁和祖越琛二人也就差不多转过一圈了，他们正准备打道回府，这时祖越琛却发现，裘宁走得似乎比平时要慢一些，他连忙停下询问。

“越琛……算了，没事，估计是刚刚腿有些抽筋的事儿。”裘宁皱了皱眉头，总感觉身上，尤其是腹部有些奇怪的感觉，但他又说不出来什么，只好把原因归结为刚刚的抽筋。

一听裘宁这么说，祖越琛也没有再怀疑，因为之前裘宁抽过筋之后，走路确实不太方便。他也就没再追问，只是陪着裘宁走得慢了些。

当晚吃饭的时候，裘宁被孩子顶到了胃，也吃不下什么东西去，只草草吃了两口，便放下了筷子。祖越琛无法，只好又为他叫来了医院专门给待产孕夫准备的“营养餐”。这说是营养餐，其实就是一堆糊糊，据说里面有很丰富的营养，而分量也不大，适合胃口不好的孕夫食用。

面对这份糊糊，裘宁真是毫无胃口。但为了腹中的孩子，裘宁还是将它勉强吃下了。饭后，裘宁摸着高听到的腹部，皱了皱眉头，总觉得有些不一样的感觉。他决定再感受一下，能不麻烦医生的，就绝对不麻烦医生。

说起“麻烦”这两个字，入院一来，祖越琛可没少因为裘宁的假性宫缩而叫来医生，最后发现是假性宫缩而虚惊一场。这次，裘宁只以为还是假性宫缩，所以在仔细感受之后，并没有太过在意。

入夜，裘宁就被腹中一阵一阵的疼痛搅得睡不着觉。他也不好翻身，只好抓紧了床单，企图这样挨过去。

凌晨两点，在疼了将近两个小时之后，裘宁终于意识到了事情的不对。这次宫缩很明显和之前的假性宫缩不同，一次一次向他袭来，中间间隔的时间越来越短，裘宁终于意识到，自己这是要生了。

“越琛……”

“……老师？”

被裘宁推醒的祖越琛还没有反应过来，整个人脑子都是懵的。他笨拙地抬起头，借着月光，却看到裘宁满头的汗水。

“我好像……要生了……”

祖越琛猛得就醒了，他手忙脚乱地打开灯，在裘宁身边跺着脚，一下子急得不知道自己要干什么了。还是在裘宁的提醒下，他才终于按下了床头铃。

“铃——铃——铃——”


	45. 番外3     真实的生产2

“产口开了四指，宫锁也挺规律的……”

医生来到之后，先检查了一下裘宁情况，发现他已经进入了产程。一会儿，护士们也大多到了。见裘宁痛苦的神色，医生建议先让产夫去产房等待。

“家属帮下忙，先把产夫扶过去！”

祖越琛按完铃后，一阵手忙脚乱，他看看这个，拿拿那个，一时间竟然忘记自己早就准备好的要带的东西了。还是在医生的提醒下，他才反应过来，赶忙将裘宁扶起身，两人往不远的产房走着。

“老、老师，你现在觉得怎么样？”祖越琛焦急地看向裘宁。毕竟这是他第一次经历真正的生产，说不慌张肯定是假的。

“……我还好，刚刚那一阵过去了，就是肚子坠得紧。”裘宁将自己的一部分力量泄在祖越琛身上，才感觉自己身上轻了一些，走路也有了力气。

此时，早有医护人员进入了产房，将生产必须的物品准备好了，尤其是产房中间的池子，也由医护人员充好了气，加上了温水。

“呃……哈啊……”刚下水下了没一会儿，裘宁就感觉到，又一阵宫锁向他袭来。这会儿，宫锁越来越强烈了，他感觉肚子垂得也越来越厉害了，好像有什么东西正在向下挪动一样。

“家属可以给产夫拿一些吃的，补充补充体力！”在医生的提醒下，祖越琛从带来的东西里翻出了一些巧克力，趁着裘宁宫锁的间隙，撕开包装，递给了池中的裘宁。

“老师，吃点东西吧……”裘宁划到池边，手臂就杵在充气水池的边缘，接过巧克力，勉强吃下了一些。

“疼……啊……”很快，又一阵宫缩到来了。这次，裘宁感觉那种下降的感觉越来越明显，有什么东西正准备从他身体里出来一样。这种感觉并不好受，就好像要把他劈成两半。裘宁跪在池子里，上肢无力地垂在池边。

“产口已经开了六指了，请产夫保持体力，不要做多余的动作。”

医生冷静的声音传进了裘宁的耳朵里，不过此时，他已经疼得几乎顾不上理解这其中的含义了。但所幸他之前生假胎的时候没少模拟，现在也知道乱动不是最好的选择。

“越琛……”裘宁疼得几乎神志不清了。

“老师，”祖越琛也跪了下来，握住了裘宁的手，“我在这里呢，我们的小鱼马上就要出来了，老师你要加油啊！”

裘宁好像感觉到了什么，睁开了紧闭已久的双眼，看向了祖越琛。感受到祖越琛眼里鼓励的目光，裘宁回给他了一个轻轻的微笑。

“呃哈啊……啊……”又是一阵宫缩。裘宁被痛得忍不住仰起了脖子。池子里的水的作用，在这个时候也就显现出来了。即使宫缩一次比一次频繁，但裘宁却感觉到疼痛程度不再加深了。而且有了水的托力，他觉得自己的身子也没有那么重了。

“已经开了八指了！护士，快过来！”

医生把护士们都喊了过来。小护士们将裘宁在水中换了个位置，于是裘宁便不再跪着了。两个护士从后面钳住了裘宁的胳膊，防止他乱动，还有两个护士穿好防护服进入了池子里，帮助裘宁生产。

“越琛……”手一下子从温暖的地方离开，裘宁的第一反应就是再找到那个热源。他小声喊着祖越琛，期望他可以过来再握住自己的手。

“老师，我在……”在得到医生的准许之后，祖越琛绕到了裘宁的身后，从上方抓住了裘宁的手，好像这样可以将裘宁的疼痛转移到自己身上一样。

“越……唔……啊哈……”身下传来一阵被撕裂的感觉，裘宁忍不住握紧了祖越琛的手，几乎要将他的手捏断。他感觉他的双腿已经不是自己的了，在水中自己摆动着，但很快就被护士按住了。

“疼啊……哈啊……”裘宁也顾不上自己的表情有多狰狞了，他脖子和手臂上的青筋也已经出来了。胎儿滑进了产道，在里面缓慢下降。

“再加把劲！快要可以看到孩子的头了！”从几医生的角度看去，裘宁下腹大得夸张，呈现出一个倒梨形，一会儿又有些扭曲。不过这在他看来，都是正常的，产夫的孩子已经进入了产道，马上就要出来了。

“啊啊……越琛……”裘宁在神志不清的时候 嘴里喊出了祖越琛的名字。这让祖越琛心疼不已，他又握住了裘宁的另一只手，面上也隐隐动容。

“老师，我在，我在呢！”听到裘宁又喊了自己的名字，祖越琛赶忙答应，直到自己感觉到嘴巴里有种咸咸的感觉，这才反应过来，自己竟然落泪了。

“越琛……呃啊……你催催小鱼……哈……他好慢……”说话间，裘宁又觉得胎儿下降了些许，好像即将抵达出口一样。

“好好好，我说。小鱼啊，你快点出来吧，你爸爸太痛了……”祖越琛说话的时候，极力掩饰自己的哭腔，但他红红的眼睛和翕动的鼻翼却骗不了别人。

见他们这样，医生和护士也有些感动，一个压着裘宁胳膊的小姑娘也抽噎着。


	46. 番外3    真实的生产（3）

“呃啊——”裘宁猛得一仰脖子，身子也忍不住想要挺起来，腿想要乱动，但很快就被小护士给摁住了。

“爸爸再加把劲啊，头，已经看到头了！”

裘宁只觉得有什么巨大的东西正逐渐被推进自己的双腿之间，他使出了浑身的力气，想要用力将它推出去。那东西一下一下撑着裘宁的产口，几乎要将那处撕裂。

“哈啊……好胀，好胀……”裘宁觉得自己快要被劈成两半了一样，那个东西好像要把他从中间撕开。他闭紧了眼睛，将全部的力气集中到那里。

“出来了，头出来了！”

小护士眼尖，她敏锐地发现了裘宁产口若隐若现的头部。裘宁一听这话，拼了全身的力气向下使去。

“呃……帮帮我……啊……”裘宁只觉得这孩子调皮得很，胎头刚刚被娩出一些，便好像害羞一样，又锁了回去。

“啊……呃……”反复几次伸缩之后，胎头终于稳定地伸出个头顶了，但裘宁却不敢泄劲，他知道，这还不是结束的时候。

“快，帮忙钳住！别让他再退回去了！”

护士们都是很有经验的，见裘宁产口处的胎头露了快到一半的时候，一位经验丰富的护士钳住了胎儿的头。她抓紧了胎儿的头部，伴随着裘宁的用力，慢慢助力，直到胎头完全娩出。

“老师，孩子，孩子快要出来了，再加把劲啊！”祖越琛在一旁也心焦地很，他握紧了裘宁的手，很快又被裘宁反握住。一时间，祖越琛的内心受到了触动。

“呼…呼呼……呃……”裘宁大喘着粗气，刚刚将胎头娩出便已经耗费了他大部分力气了，他现在感觉就连呼吸都是疼痛的，肺部好像被人紧紧抓住一样。但他还没休息一会儿，那种疼痛感又来了。

这次要娩出的，是孩子的肩膀。肩部比头部要大很多，所以即使刚刚头部已经将裘宁的产口撑开，将肩部娩出也不是一件容易的事儿。

裘宁用着力气，他逐渐开始听到自己身体里每一个细胞痛苦的尖叫，身下传来的剧痛更是加重了他的这种感觉。也许是孩子胎里养得有些好，现在分娩的时候并不太容易。

“医生，咱要不推腹？” 一旁的小护士见孩子迟迟不下来，便向医生寻求着建议。

“这才不到三个小时，不用推腹。爸爸再用些力，你一看到孩子肩膀露了个头，就帮忙钳住，帮着把孩子轻轻拽出来。”医生冷静地分析了裘宁的情况，安排着小护士的行动，一时间，让祖越琛和裘宁都安心不少。

“呃……啊……啊——”伴随着一阵撕裂般的疼痛，裘宁只觉得自己好像无法呼吸了一样，呼气和吸气在一瞬间都停了下来，将产口处的疼痛无限放大。他的身体也僵住了，闭着眼睛，动弹不得。

“出来了！出来了！去把肩头钳住，注意别伤了孩子！”医生一声令下，小护士就钳住了孩子的肩部。

“好，现在跟我做。吸气，呼气，吸气……”

有了外力的拖拽，裘宁觉得自己省力了许多，但这种疼痛却还是无法被忽视的。他强忍着身下一寸寸撕裂的疼痛，使着力，尽力配合着旁边的护士。

“好了好了，现在轻轻把孩子拽出来把！”

娩出了上半身之后，下半身便变得简单了起来。先前被头部和肩部撑开的产口还是大开着，正好方便了相对较小的下半身的推出。

小护士轻手轻脚地帮着把孩子的下半身拉了出来，直到孩子的小脚丫从产口处滑了出来，孩子才终于完全被娩出了。

“小王，帮忙揉腹，将胎盘揉出来！”

那个名叫小王的护士就帮着裘宁揉腹，一下一下之后，一股水声，终于将胎盘娩了出来。

“啵！”是孩子被从水中报出的声音。

“啪！”

“哇！”

孩子被医生接过，又被拍了屁股，顿时委屈地哭了起来。

“7斤6两！是个大胖小子！”

护士为孩子清洗干净，又称了称重量，也替祖越琛和裘宁高兴。

“老师，你怎么样！”祖越琛此时却无心去看刚刚被生出的小鱼，他焦急地看着裘宁的脸色，又想到方才那满是血水的池子，更是十分急切地关心着裘宁。

“行了，产夫没事，他就是累了。好了，家属请先出去吧，我们要为产夫做一些清理工作，等一个小时左右就送回原来的病房。”

祖越琛被医生推出了门外，他啊贴墙站着，一会儿又滑坐在地上。刚刚经历了一场心惊肉跳的陪产，他此时也累极，一会儿就眯了过去。

此时的窗外，天刚蒙蒙亮，朝霞在远处，映得天空粉红一片，这一切都孕育着新生的希望。

数年之后，在小鱼知道自己出生那天发生的事情之后，还嘲笑祖越琛哭了鼻子。

小鱼：“大爸爸哭鼻子，羞羞脸！”

不过，这些都是后话了。


End file.
